


The Elucidator

by Heroic_Euphoria



Series: The Trickster's After Story [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blackmail, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Couple, Post-Canon, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 64,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22997953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heroic_Euphoria/pseuds/Heroic_Euphoria
Summary: Akira is now a young adult in his early 20s, along with the rest of the former Phantom Thieves. He works alongside Sojiro at Leblanc and lives with his newlywed spouse, Yusuke. Despite this, they don't get the chance to settle down together with the reemergence of the Metaverse.Mementos has returned, taking the form of an entire city instead of a subway system. Upon further investigation, the rebanded Phantom Thieves discover there is someone or something the cognitive people are worshiping named "The Elucidator". Taking on the role of a Phantom Thief as a young adult brings new challenges for the group as they try to find out what's brought the Metaverse back, one target at a time.
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira, Kitagawa Yusuke/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: The Trickster's After Story [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652752
Comments: 134
Kudos: 104





	1. The Documentary

“Back to the old grind for you, kid,” Sojiro laughs as Akira sits next to Yusuke in the back of the car. They begin to drive off, the airport fading in the backdrop in favor of the dazzling city ahead of them. 

“Yeah...I’m going to need that coffee for myself,” Akira says with a yawn. He puts his hand up to his mouth, the cold of his wedding band touching his lip. He glances over to Yusuke, whose head is leaned against the window as he dozes. 

“He sure nodded off fast,” Sojiro says. He huffs and puts the car in park at the sign of heavy, unmoving traffic. “You just  _ had _ to come back from your honeymoon during rush hour? You really are a lifelong troublemaker,” he chuckles. 

“Our second flight was delayed a while.” Akira shakes his head. “Yusuke’s been fighting falling asleep the entire walk through the airport.” 

“Well, New York and Tokyo are quite the time-gap. Not to mention the culture gap too. How was it?” 

“It was great. It’s totally different from Hawaii. I wasn’t sure about it when Yusuke suggested it. I had already visited America, I thought maybe we could visit a country neither of us had been to before. Yet, New York  _ feels _ like a different country compared to Hawaii. It’s hard to believe they’re both America.”

“Yeah, it seems so from all the pictures I’ve seen. I want a slideshow when we get back.” 

“Deal.” 

**-0-**

When Akira and Yusuke get back to Leblanc, the cafe is quiet and empty. Sojiro had prepared curry that day and offered them dinner before they went home for the night. The couple happily agreed. Yusuke sips his brew, his eyelids low. He blinks, but it does nothing to rid him of the drowsiness. 

“Coffee isn’t going to rid me of this exhaustion…” he says as he stands. He walks over to the stairs. “I’m resting in your bed for now, Akira…” 

Akira chuckles and nods. “Now and forever…” 

Yusuke climbs up the stairs. Akira eats his curry, laughing again at the thought. Yusuke is adorable, he can’t help but laugh at how endearing it is for him to nap in his teenage bed at Leblanc. They have their own apartment and their own bedroom, yet sometimes they are still drawn back to that creaky, old loft. 

“He didn’t sleep on the plane,” Akira says. 

“And you did,” Sojiro chuckles. He sits in the booth across from Akira. “This marriage is quickly taking shape.” 

“I know we’re young, but…” 

“Look, I know what you’re thinking. It’s no one’s damn business if you got married when everyone else is attending university. You and Yusuke have never been typical kids. I’m glad you have each other.” 

“You still see us as kids, though…” 

“Yeah, because I’m old,” Sojiro chuckles again. “Every young person is a kid to me. Beyond that, we’re family. Watching you get married pulled at my  _ dad _ strings.” 

**-0-**

Akira and Yusuke sleep in late the next day. When Akira wakes, rain patters against the window, easing his body further into the sheets. He sighs and rolls over, nuzzling his nose into the back of Yusuke’s neck. Yusuke groans, biting back a smile. 

“Hi there, husband,” Akira mumbles. 

“Did you sleep well, love?” Yusuke says back.

“Mmm...yeah…” 

Yusuke chuckles. He shifts so they’re face-to-face. They kiss, Akira playing with strands of Yusuke’s hair. Akira’s phone buzzes, and he leans over to grab it. A message from Mishima pops onto his screen. 

**Mishima: Hey! Sorry again for not being able to make it to your wedding. I feel so bad, you invited me and everything!**

**I’ve been in Los Angeles meeting with people on how I can get the Phantom Thieves documentary in American theaters. It’s going well so far!**

**I’m back in Tokyo now. The premiere of the documentary is tomorrow night. I got you ten tickets you can pass out to whoever you want. Hope to see you there!**

**Akira: I’ll be there. Thank you for this. I know it took years, but I appreciate you making it so the Phantom Thieves’ story is known. **

**Mishima: It’s not a problem. Making documentaries is where I’ve discovered my passion lies. The Phantom Thieves helped me realize that. **

**Oh, and please give my thanks to Yusuke for letting me interview him about Madarame. I want to thank him in person, but I know it was hard for him to talk about. **

**Akira: I’m glad we could help you realize your dreams. You can let him know yourself, he’ll be with me. **

**Mishima: That’s great! I look forward to seeing you there. **

The phone is returned to its spot on the nightstand. Yusuke glances over at him with a raised brow. 

“What is it?” he asks quietly. 

“Mishima has invited us to the premiere of the Phantom Thieves documentary tomorrow night,” Akira responds. Yusuke’s eyes widen. 

“Oh! That’s kind of him. I remember giving him an interview about Madarame some time ago.” 

“I’m surprised you did that. I’m proud of you.” 

Yusuke blushes and shakes his head. “Mishima did so much for us when we were Phantom Thieves. The least I could do is provide him with testimony and content for his documentary.” 

“I’m excited to see this. If it’s anything like the Phansite, it’ll be great.” 

**-0-**

The premiere of the documentary is more crowded than Akira expects. He invited all of the Phantom Thieves, and surprisingly, everyone was able to come. Morgana hides in Akira’s school bag, a well-loved item he’s used years after he finished schooling. Part of the reason was because Morgana fit inside so well, allowing them to travel the city together. With the extra tickets, he invited Sojiro and Sae. 

Sae finds Akira outside of the theater before the documentary begins. “I’m looking forward to how this documentary portrays the group. I was interviewed for it as a prosecutor leading the case,” she sighs. “I really have to thank you for the ticket. I was sent one, but the post office lost it. I was afraid I wouldn’t be able to get another in time.” 

“It’s no problem,” Akira nods. “I’m looking forward to this. It’ll be interesting to see how it’s approached, given the true identities of the group members are still anonymous.” 

Sae smiles. “Of course. “How is your marriage going so far?” 

“Well. We had a great time on our honeymoon.” 

“I’m glad to hear it.” 

The_ Phantom Thieves_ group sits in one of the front rows. Akira is sandwiched between Yusuke and Ryuji, the group filling up the rest of the row. The lights dim and the film begins. It follows the chronological sequence of events, starting with the case of Kamoshida. Mishima opens up about his connection to the case, followed by a member of the former track team. Ryuji yells out into the crowd when he sees himself on-screen: 

“That’s me! Hell yeah!” 

Akira chuckles and nudges him to be quiet. Ryuji’s part outlines his experienced abuse from Kamoshida and how it has impacted his outlook on life as he walks the courtyard of his former school with Mishima. 

_ Yeah, I never had much direction in school Track was everything to me and it stung to get that taken away. I got through it though,  _ Ryuji says in the documentary.  _ I really have to thank that asshole for at least something. He inspired me to become a gym teacher in my own right to give those kids a better chance than what I had. Beyond that, though, the real thanks goes to the Phantom Thieves. They sent that bastard where he belongs. _

Akira sighs with relief. Ryuji managed to interview without exposing themselves and their identities. The same couldn’t have been said when he was a teen. He’s grown much, and Akira realizes the same could be said for everyone. 

Ann’s part follows his after a little more narration. It features footage of her modeling at one of her shoots in Tokyo. Afterward, she sits for an interview. 

_ The harassment he put girls through at Shujin was truly terrible,  _ she says. _ He would touch and blackmail the female students he took a liking to. Being so young and scared, what’s a girl to do? She doesn’t know better, doesn’t know how to stand up for her worth. My best friend Shiho took the brunt of it, and not knowing what to do, jumped from the roof of the school. _ She pauses and shakes her head, tears in her eyes.  _ Oh, why am I going to cry? She’s fine now. You can’t even tell she went through something so difficult. Even so, talking about it is hard. I try my best to encourage girls through my modeling platform. If the Phantom Thieves hadn’t forced him to pay for his actions, I can’t say I’d know where I’d be now... _

Ryuji nudges Ann as she wipes her eyes. She smiles and nods at him with a chuckle. The documentary shifts focus, moving into the Madarame arc. Yusuke’s hand wraps around Akira’s and squeezes. Akira leans over and whispers in his ear. 

“Don’t be nervous.” 

Yusuke nods with a sigh. His segment begins by showing him in one of his art exhibits in a Tokyo modern art museum. It showcases his work before he sits for an interview on a couch in the center of the exhibit. He sits with stiff, proper posture, his legs crossed and his hands on his knees. The sapphire engagement ring he wore at the time catches the light. Akira smiles with a blush that hides in the dark. Sometimes it’s still hard to believe he’s married to such an elegant man. 

_ I was raised by Madarame until he was imprisoned, _ Yusuke says.  _ I spent those years ignorant and naive to what was going on, in part due to my age, but also because I didn’t want to believe it. He was the only person in my life I could see as a parental figure. When the Phantom Thieves exposed him for his crimes, it was still so surreal to grasp. Many of my works were among the stolen and plagiarized. It was a lot to contend with; realizing Madarame was a fraud, I had been stolen from by him, and being without a home on the spot. Yet, it was for the best. The hand I was dealt was because of Madarame alone. I wouldn’t be what I am now without the Phantom Thieves. I’d still be oppressed and naive in the shadows of his crimes.  _

Yusuke’s interview goes on a little longer, since he’s the only victim of the Madarame scandal in the film. The interviewer asks him about his current art career and notoriety, and how his his work has been influenced by what happened to him as a teen. 

_ It certainly did influence how I approached art in the time following the scandal,  _ he continues. _ It took me a long while to find my footing as an artist on my own. During that time a close friend helped me through that slump. He was quite patient with me at the time, and we’ve since gotten engaged. Now my work is my own and I get the recognition for it I deserved all along. I live my life with more contentment now than I did as a teen, but the years since haven’t been easy.  _

Akira sighs. He’s reminded of the self-destructive palace Yusuke had formed about four months prior. The metaverse app had returned, his name a match. Him, Ryuji, Futaba, and Morgana had cleared the palace and destroyed it. They had reunited with the rest of their former team, and the Phantom Thieves had rebanded in secret. Events went by slower than it did as teens, with Yusuke being the only target they had so far. Akira requested that he and Yusuke get married before resuming the possibly fast-paced life of exploring the metaverse. Whatever brought it back was complex and mysterious. Akira wanted to find his own footing before pursuing it. 

Yusuke’s head in pointed down, his eyes avoiding the screen. He brushes at his pants with the hand that isn’t holding Akira’s. The documentary talks about the famous  _ Sayuri _ , and Yusuke speaks a little on it before the narration takes over and speaks about the history behind the piece itself and Madarame’s fraudulent copies of it. Akira leans over and whispers in his ear again. 

“I’m proud of you, Yusuke.” 

Yusuke glances up at him and nods. The narration shifts into the next arc. The group watches through the rest of the film and it ends with a great applause. Mishima goes to the front and says a few words, thanking everyone who took part in the making of the documentary. Afterward, the attendees are welcomed to a banquet hall with a buffet of food. Ryuji runs off with excitement as Akira and Yusuke take a seat at one of the larger tables. Sae walks up to him and sits across from them. 

“That was a wonderfully crafted documentary,” she says. “Though, it’s a bit of a shock to see your case with Shido discussed without you being tied to it. I understand why, though. The court documents of your case were sealed shut after Shido’s trial began, and you were absolved of the false accusations. The government didn’t want any more information leaking through about it. It led to you staying anonymous throughout it all.” 

“Fitting, isn’t it?” Akira responds with a chuckle. Sae chuckles with him. 

“It sure is.” 


	2. The New Mementos

“Hey.” 

Akira shifts and groans. He buries his head further into the pillow. The comes through again. 

“Hey.” 

He ignores it and brings the blankets closer to his chin. It’s quiet for a few minutes. Something nudges Yusuke’s back. 

“Yusuke, Akira won’t get up!” the voice says again. 

Akira huffs with a small chuckle. “Don’t tattletale to my husband, Mona.” 

“Then say something when I talk to you!” Morgana retorts. He sits in between the couple in the bed. 

“What is it? I’m still groggy from jet-lag.” 

“Not my problem! I need to tell you something.” 

Yusuke shifts so he’s lying on his back. He rubs his eyes and blinks a few times. “Good morning, Mona,” he says through a yawn. 

“What was so damn important?” Akira asks. 

“I discovered the return of Mementos,” Morgana says, poking Akira’s cheek with his paw. Akira flinches and opens his eyes fully. Yusuke furrows his brows. 

“What do you mean?” he asks. 

“The palace of the people has reappeared,” Morgana insists. “I don’t know the characteristics of it or what lies within, I just know it’s here.”

“How? From what I recall, wasn’t it The Phantom Thieves’ notoriety that allowed us to delve into Mementos?” 

“Yes. I think that documentary Mishima made put the Phantom Thieves back into the public conversation, which prompted the opening of Mementos to us.” 

“Here we go again…” Akira sighs. He sits up and puts on his glasses. “What do you want us to do?” 

“Let’s go investigate. Duh,” Morgana says as if it’s obvious. “Let’s get as many members of the group to meet up this afternoon as we can.” 

“Fine. I work half-day at Leblanc. I’ll see who can meet up early this afternoon.” 

“I suppose I’ll people watch over a nice cup of coffee,” Yusuke adds with a smile. Akira grins at him. 

“I love it when you keep me company at work.” 

“As do I.” 

“Enough, lovebirds!” Morgana huffs. “Just make sure you let the others know what’s going on.” 

**-0-**

Yusuke sits at the counter in Leblanc, sketching out ideas for a new painting. Akira tends to the elderly regulars that have come through, serving them their favorite brews with a smile. The couple stare at Yusuke as they sip their coffee. 

“Say, are you the famous young artist Kitagawa?” the elderly man says. Yusuke turns around in his seat with a nod. 

“Yes, I am,” he says. 

“It’s a wonder seeing someone like you in this part of town. What brings you here and not some high-end place downtown?” 

Yusuke shakes his head with a small smile. “I find those spots downtown aren’t satisfying to me. Leblanc makes the best coffee in the city.” 

“I can’t disagree with that,” the elderly woman says. She asks Akira for a refill. He comes over with a coffee pot in hand, then takes their creamer cup and replenishes it. The couple nods with a smile. 

“Boss found a good kid to run the place when he’s gone,” the man says. “I can’t tell any difference between how you make it and how he does.” 

“Thank you,” Akira says. “He mentors me well.” 

“You were gone for some time. Where’d you go?” 

“I went to New York for my honeymoon.” 

“Oh! How nice. You’re married now?” 

Akira comes back to their table to take the man’s empty cup. He taps Yusuke’s shoulder on the way back by. “Yeah, to this one right here.” 

Yusuke blushes and chuckles. The elderly couple makes notions of surprise as the bell chimes to the front door. Sojiro comes through with Futaba. She waves with a smile. 

“Hey, hey!” she says. “I’m ready for  _ you know what. _ ” 

“Alright, kid,” Sojiro laughs. “I’m taking over. You’re free to go.” 

**-0-**

Akira and Yusuke don’t wander far, opting to go into the attic while waiting for the others to arrive. The group designated Leblanc to be their meeting spot. Not only was it practical and convenient for everyone, it served its own dose of nostalgia. Futaba stays downstairs and digs into a bowl of curry, Morgana in her lap. Akira sits on his old bed and stretches out his arms and legs with a stifled yawn. The room is quiet until Yusuke pulls a box of pocky from his shoulder bag. He pinches open the plastic and points the box in Akira’s direction. He shakes his head, watching as Yusuke nibbles one. 

Yusuke startles when he’s tugged on, Akira leaning forward. His spouse bites the other end of the pocky, nibbling on it until their lips meet. Yusuke turns his head with a blush deep in his cheeks. 

“A-Akira!” he exclaims. “You sure know how to get me flustered.” 

“It’s my specialty,” Akira chuckles, grabbing another stick for himself. Yusuke repeats the same thing to him. 

“I was simply returning the favor,” he chuckles. 

The sound of footsteps causes them to cease their flirtatious attitudes. Futaba, Morgana, and Ryuji soon join them. With a little more waiting, the rest of the former team arrives. 

“It’s a wonder we were able to all get here despite our busy schedules,” Haru says, brushing lint off her skirt. 

“I’m thankful we’re all here like this. I’m curious to see what lies within this new world that we’ve been allowed access to,” Makoto adds. “We don’t know what lies within. It might not be the same as before. Is everyone ready?” 

“Hell yeah. Let’s do this shit!” Ryuji exclaims. 

**-0-**

The world around them is shades of black, grey, and red. Everyone’s outfits resemble the ones of times past, and the group takes a moment to look themselves over once more. Akira does his best not to stare at his husband, but fails. Yusuke’s outfit is the same as before, yet is now far more attractive. He gazes at the zipper of his suit, which exposes the upper part of his chest and collarbone. He shakes his head and turns his attention to his surroundings. 

“So this is the new mementos…” Morgana says. “It’s not just a railway station. It’s--” 

“A whole damn city,” Ryuji finishes for him. “What the hell? This is insane.” 

“This is weird,” Futaba mumbles. She perks up. “Hey, Mona, change into a van!”

Morgana huffs. “Ugh, why me?!”

“Because you’re the only one that can! Come on, I know it’s in you somewhere.” 

It’s quiet for a moment before Morgana shifts. The van from long ago reappears. Futaba smiles and skips over, throwing open the door and climbing in. The rest of the group follows, Akira taking the wheel once again. Yusuke sits beside him, his arms crossed loosely at his chest. He chuckles softly. 

“Well, isn’t this familiar?” he says. 

“Yeah…” Akira responds, his mind wandering to the sky rises above. “Where do we go first?” 

“Just circle this block to see what’s going on,” Morgana chimes in. “We don’t want to go too far in without knowing what’s going on.”

The van begins to drive along the road at a slow pace. The streets are desolate as he makes a right-hand turn. On the new street, people walk to and from buildings, carrying on as if it were a normal metropolitan city. They roll by a large, ancient-looking temple with elegant columns lining the front. People filter in and out, all dressed in varying attire and ages. Yusuke leans forward, enthralled by the architecture before him. 

“What magnificence! I must get a closer look!” he proclaims. Akira studies the building, thinking it’s peculiar to be in a modern city such as this. It’s in pristine condition and stands out among the reds and blacks as if it were a ray of white light. Before he can speak, the others voice their opinions. 

“Nah, man, I don’t know what the hell those people are doing,” Ryuji says, shaking his head. “It sticks out like a sore thumb.” 

“I wish to examine it closer. It’s worth taking a look, even just for its artistic prowess.” 

Akira stops the van’s rolling tires, which were slowly creeping by the building. He shrugs. “My baby can do whatever he wants.” 

It takes a moment for Yusuke to realize what’s been said. He blushes with a nod, opening the van door. “Thank you, Ak-Joker!” 

“Oh, barf!” Ryuji exclaims. 

“Our leader isn’t biased at all,” Makoto comments in a monotone voice. Akira shrugs again and opens his door, hopping out and joining Yusuke on the sidewalk. The others follow. 

Yusuke frames the building with his hands, and Akira chuckles beside him. Despite their grim surroundings, Yusuke’s eccecntric charms don’t cease to give Akira a warm thrill. Futaba scans the area, then shakes her head. 

“There’s no enemy readings in sight,” she says. “It should be safe for us to investigate what’s inside.”

Akira nods and guides the group up the large set of stairs and through the regal doors before them. Within is a grand hallway, people stopping in front of statues lined on either side of the carpeted middle. The statues are of robed figures cast in white marble. A cognitive businessman walks past them, stopping in front of one of the statues. 

“Give praise to The Elucidator! All is one, all is one,” he says in a monotone voice. 

“What the hell is he going on about?” Ryuji mumbles. He kicks at the carpet with his boot. Makoto shakes her head, studying the statue with intent. 

“There’s some underlying thing that everyone here reveres…” she muses aloud. “What could it be?” 

“The Elucidator?” Futaba mumbles. “How strange…” 

“I suppose it’s too early in this journey to properly find out…” Yusuke adds. He gazes up to the ceiling and the gold plating that rests there. “Though the design of this building is impeccable regardless.” 

Morgana nods. “We should head back for the day. We’ve seen enough to get an idea of what this place is like.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Welcome to my fanfic! :)
> 
> Reading the previous story in the series is not needed to read this one. That story, called "Our Beginning", is about how Akira and Yusuke establish the relationship they have at the start of this story. It covers the beginning of their relationship to them getting married. 
> 
> The series is called "The Trickster's After Story" because it's Akira's life post-canon, taking place in his early adulthood.


	3. Connected Cancellations

Akira sits next to Yusuke on his old bed in Leblanc’s attic. Everyone else had left to head home for the day after briefly exploring the new Mementos. Yusuke leans his head on Akira’s shoulder and sighs. 

“It’s strange to be with you in the Metaverse again,” he says. “It’s so nostalgic, yet so unfamiliar all at once.”

“Yeah, it’s strange,” Akira nods. He yawns, his arm wrapped around Yusuke’s shoulder. “On another note, how would you like to make this space your art studio?” 

Yusuke jolts off Akira's shoulder, his eyes wide. “This is quite sudden! Would that be okay with Boss?” 

“He doesn’t use this space anymore, he hasn’t in years. It’s still the same as when I left it. I think it would be fine for you to use. That way you can have your own space to work on art that’s away from home.” 

“And in close proximity to you, which I assume is part of your motivation,” Yusuke chuckles. He shakes his head. “I do find the offer appealing. I would love to work in this space.” 

“Great. I’ll double-check with Boss, but I’m sure it’s fine,” Akira says with a smile. He stands and offers a hand to Yusuke. 

“It’s quite strange to see an artist of my standing to live such a quiet, domestic life,” Yusuke sighs. “I have the funds stored in the bank that would allow us to live wherever we choose. Yet, I find I’m happiest in our cozy apartment and in the cafe.” 

“So am I,” Akira nods. “At least we can go on lots of vacations. I want to kiss you in every country possible.” 

Yusuke blushes. “Akira…your charm never ceases to amaze me.” 

**-0-**

It’s early morning, an hour before Leblanc opens. Yusuke sits at the counter while he and Akira enjoy a nice cup of coffee. Ryuji stops by and joins them before he has to go to class. He sips coffee and munches on pocky sticks. 

“So, what the hell is The Elucidator?” he says with a yawn. “Shit doesn’t make any sense.” 

“It’s a term that describes one that enlightens and brings clarity,” Yusuke says, shaking his head. “Yet, the man there also said, ‘all is one’. What does that mean?” 

“I suppose it’ll take time to find out. I’m curious about how much of the city we can explore. We will be blocked off at some point like we were in the subway system?” Akira adds, snagging a pocky stick from Ryuji’s box. Ryuji laughs and shakes his head. 

“Wouldn’t Morgana know? Where’s that damn cat, anyway?” Ryuji asks, glancing around the cafe. 

“He’s hanging out with Futaba. He left last night.” Akira shrugs and finishes his cup. “He doesn’t like it when we  _ do things.”  _

Ryuji laughs again, his amusement echoing through the room. “He shouldn’t room and board with a married couple then.” 

Yusuke blushes and sighs. “You two are ever the handful…” 

“You better watch out for Joker, Yusuke. The trickster might trick you into taking your clothes off in a safe room or something,” Ryuji teases, elbowing Akira from across the table. 

“I would hope it’s not with everyone else around. I refuse to be an active participant in someone else’s voyeurism. Joker is mine and mine only,” Yusuke retorts lightly, his skin heated. 

“How do we always end up here?” Akira interjects with a blush, wiping down the counter. “Mona said he was gathering intel on a possible target. I’ll speak with him about it later.”

**-0-**

The cafe opens. Ryuji leaves for class and Yusuke begins setting up some of his supplies in the attic. Akira tends to the customers that drift in and out in the early morning. With a lull in activity, he takes time to sweep the outside of the cafe. He sees Mishima walking down the alley. He waves to him. 

“Hey, Mishima,” he says. “It’s a surprise to see you here.” 

Mishima walks up to him. “Yeah. I wanted to talk to you about something. Don’t worry, I’ll buy some coffee.” 

“Don’t worry about that. Come on in.” 

Mishima sits at the counter, Akira serving him a fresh cup of brew. It’s quiet for a few minutes as Mishima drinks, satisfaction clear on his face. The cafe is empty besides them, the lunch rush about an hour away. Akira pours himself a cup of water and sips it. 

“How’s the documentary going?” Akira asks, breaking the silence. “It’s been released nationwide, right?” 

“Yeah, about that…” Mishima says with a sigh. “That’s what I wanted to talk to you about. See, it was doing great. People were seeing it, and talk of the Phantom Thieves started up again. People even started talking on the Phansite again, though it had laid dormant for years. Then, I got a call from some executives saying they switched the category of my film to a limited release. It was pulled from theaters after two days of screenings.”

“What? Why would they do that? It was supposed to have a full-scheduled release.” 

“I don’t know. It sparked interest in the Phantom Thieves again. Is there someone out there that doesn’t like that? It’s just disappointing. I worked so hard on this, and everyone gave their time to give it life. I’m thankful it got out there for people to see it, at least. I’m lucky I made it this far.” 

“You  _ were _ going further until someone screwed you over,” Akira argues. “That documentary is a masterpiece, Mishima. Ryuji, Ann, and Yusuke only agreed to appear in it because you were the one making it.” 

Mishima frowns and nods. “Yeah. I appreciate it, I really do. I’ll try to get to the bottom of it, but I thought you should know.” 

“It’s always nice talking to you, Mishima.” 

Yusuke comes down the stairs. He sees Mishima and waves, sitting next to him at the counter. His phone is placed on the counter, his brows furrowed. 

“Hello, Mishima,” he greets. 

“Hey there, Yusuke,” Mishima says. “I didn’t know you were up there. Did you hear what I told Akira?” 

Yusuke nods. “Yes. I couldn’t help but come down here and join this conversation. I just received an email saying my exhibit at the modern art museum is being cut short.” 

“What?” Akira interjets, shaking his head. 

“I don’t understand the sudden decision. I even discussed allowing them to keep a few pieces as permanent parts of their collection. Now they’re not interested. They want me to take it all back.” 

“That’s the one themed around Akira’s life, right?” Mishima asks. Yusuke sighs with a frown, taking Akira’s cup of water and sipping from it. 

“Yes. I based it around Akira and how we met, and dedicated it to him after we got engaged. I submitted the portfolio to the museum and they accepted it to be on display until late summer. It’s a fairly short exhibit, only a small room, but still...it’s unheard of for museums to break gallery showing dates like that.” 

“Do you think it’s because you have a husband? Are they prejudiced?” 

“If that were the case, I would assume they would’ve rejected it before putting it on display…” 

“What if they got a complaint or something?” 

Akira shakes his head, an epiphany coming to him. “What if it’s because you were in Mishima’s documentary, Yusuke?” 

The room is quiet as the group pieces the information together. Yusuke nods with another sigh.

“That must be the common link,” he says. “It’s a bit too odd to be a coincidence; Mishima’s documentary gets cut, then my exhibit is cancelled.” 

The door is pushed open with a bit more force than the group was expecting. They turn as the bell rings out, Ann in the doorframe. Her eyes widen at seeing the group sitting at the counter together. She walks to join them, her short heels echoing off the floor. She sits, sandwiching Mishima between her and Yusuke. Akira grabs a cup for her and fills it with coffee. 

“Akira, you won’t believe this!” she exclaims. “My photoshoots were cancelled! They said they found someone better for the job.” 

“You as well?” Yusuke interjects with surprise. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Yusuke’s gallery showing was cancelled. Mishima’s documentary was changed from a nationwide release to a limited showing one, and has been pulled from theaters. We think it’s connected,” Akira explains as he serves her a cup of fresh brew. 

“What? Could it be…” Ann trails, her fingers around the cup handle. “Could it be because of the Phantom Thieves?” 

“Someone must not like that I brought their name back into the public sphere,” Mishima says. He shakes his head. “I’m sorry, guys. I didn’t mean for it to hurt your careers by asking you to take part in the film.” 

“No,” Yusuke interjects. “The blame lies with whoever is pulling strings and coordinating to get our work removed and cancelled. You are just as much a victim as us.” 

“What about Ryuji? He was in the documentary too,” Ann says. “And Sae…” 

“Ryuji is finishing his last semester in university, so I don’t know if he’s a target they’re wanting to go after,” Akira adds. “He doesn’t have notoriety like you guys do. Mishima was getting critically acclaimed for the film, Yusuke and Ann are well-known for their work. Sae might be targeted through her job in the courts. I’ll ask Makoto if she’s heard anything.” 

“Wait...you think someone’s _ targeting _ us?” Mishima questions, his eyes wide. 

“It’s no coincidence all of this lines up.” 

“That’s troublesome…” Yusuke sighs. “Where would we even begin to investigate this? It’s not like any laws were broken.” 

“Wait…” Akira says. “Did you guys sign contracts?” 

Mishima leans off the counter. “Yeah, I did. I signed one allowing my film to be put in theaters.”

“There is always a contract signed with every new exhibition, no matter the size or how many the artist has had featured at a museum previously,” Yusuke nods. 

“Yeah, the same with modeling.” Ann shrugs. Her eyes widen with a realization. “Do you think there might be some fine line they broke when calling us off like that?” 

“It depends on the contract,” Akira says with a nod. “I think you guys should pull out what you signed and flip through it again just to make sure. There might be something in there that makes this a breach of contract. If it is, then we can take it from there. If not, we’re just out of luck.” 

**-0-**

Yusuke and Akira lie in bed later on that night, the lamp dim on Akira’s nightstand. Pages shuffle as Yusuke closes his sketchbook and places it to the side. He burrows under the sheets, placing his head on Akira’s shoulder as his hand rubs across his chest. Akira puts his phone away and brushes through Yusuke’s hair. 

“I’d hate to think you could be a target just because you’re married to me,” Yusuke mumbles. 

“We’ll figure it out, Yusuke,” Akira responds. “Though, I will ask if I can go with you to gallery showings and museum events from now on…” 

“Of course. You usually accompany me anyways.” 

“I can’t help but wonder if this is connected to the Metaverse.” 

“It could be. It seems all of this is happening at once.” 

“It’s too much to think about,” Akira yawns. “I’m tired for today.” 

Yusuke chuckles. “Oh, love, that’s too bad...” 

“Why?” 

“No reason…” Yusuke says in a light voice. 

Akira smirks. “Are you sure? Because I’m not too tired for whatever you have to give me…” 

Yusuke chuckles again and moves to straddle Akira’s hips. He leans down for a kiss.  _ “Wonderful.” _


	4. Good from the Bad

It’s crowded in the art gallery on a Friday evening. People shuffle around with wine glasses and help themselves to the small platters at tables. The event holds a variety of pieces from six artists, Yusuke being one of them. He stands next to Akira with a wine glass in hand. They watch the people go by, chatter filing the room. Akira wraps his hand around the fold of Yusuke’s elbow, rubbing his skin through the fabric of his grey blazer. 

A man in a business suit walks up to them. He walks up to them with a small smile. “Good evening to you, Mr. Kitagawa.” 

“Good evening,” Yusuke greets back with a nod. 

“Oh, did I say mister? I’m supposed to say _ san _ instead. How silly of me, mixing up languages,” the man says with a chuckle. “Allow me to introduce myself. I’m John Davis, I’m here on behalf of the Museum of Modern Art in New York City.” 

Yusuke’s eyes widen. “_ The MoMA?!” _ he exclaims with surprise. 

“Yes. We’ve been looking to incorporate more international artists within the new wing of the museum we’re building, which is dedicated to showcasing modern artists from Asia. We’ve had our eyes on you for a while now.” 

“O-Oh, well, I’m quite honored.” 

“That’s humble of an artist of your caliber. We caught wind that the modern art museum here in Tokyo was ending the exhibit of your group of works entitled _ Future Husband _. We’re interested in taking it off your hands for you and featuring it in our museum in New York.” John stops and nods to Akira with a smile. “Oh, and you must be the future husband in question.” 

Akira nods back. “It’s just _ husband _ now. We got married about a month ago. I’m Akira Kurusu.” 

“Congratulations. It’s a pleasure to meet both of you,” John says. He pulls out a business card. “Please, give us some thought. If you’re interested, contact me and I’ll exchange with you the finer details.” 

Yusuke takes the card and puts it in his inner blazer pocket. He nods. “Thank you. I appreciate your interest in my work.” 

John takes his leave, the couple alone again. Akira smiles at his husband, tugging on his arm lightly. “That’s an amazing opportunity, Yusuke.” 

“Yes, it is. It’s one of the most prestigious museums in the world. It’s extremely difficult to get work featured there. Artists from around the globe make attempts by submitting portfolios each year to no avail. Getting someone from them to come to you is unheard of. Even with my work getting featured around the world, MoMA has never been in the question,” Yusuke explains. 

“They’re impressed. Maybe there was something good to come out of this.” 

“Perhaps. I’m still cautious though. Out of all the work I have in my portfolio, it’s a surprise to me that’s the one they’re after. Though, I won’t complain. Having my husband in one of the most prestigious museums in the world? What a happening.” 

Akira blushes. “It’s the artist that brought it to life. I was just the model.” 

“I would say it’s the model’s charm that made it such a success,” Yusuke responds with a chuckle. 

“I won’t argue with the master artist.”

“Oh, Akira. I love just being your husband best of all.” 

**-0-**

It’s early in the morning when Akira’s phone chimes with a text from Mishima. He opens it to a wall of text, which part of him laments at. He’s not fully awake yet, and the words criss-cross before his eyes. He blinks a few times before his vision aligns, allowing him to interpret the message with success. 

**Mishima: Akira, I received yet another email about the documentary. Apparently the switch to limited release was a mistake. That was for another movie, some indie horror film that was accidently set for a national release. Somebody mixed the two up, since the other film is called “Thieves of Phantom Night” or something like that. The documentary is going to theaters again. I was also offered a release window in America, and someone from the film company is working on my behalf to get it to Europe as payback for their mistake. This is crazy! I just wanted a nationwide release as planned! I didn’t expect all of this to come with it. **

Yusuke groans slowly, pawing at Akira’s chest. “Good morning, love,” he mumbles, still half-asleep. 

“Morning,” Akira responds, setting his phone to the side. 

“Why is your phone chiming at such an early hour?” 

“It was Mishima. He says the documentary being pulled was a mistake, a mixup with another movie. They’re putting it back in theaters and working to get it released internationally.” 

“Really?” Yusuke’s eyes widen as he leans up in bed. “How could this be? Was it all truly coincidence?” 

“It’s still strange regardless.” 

“Yes, but how do we target anyone, if there _ is _ anyone, when the outcome was beneficial to us?” 

“Yeah, that’s the tricky part…” Akira sighs. 

“Should we let it be for now?” 

“I don't know what else we’d do…” 

Yusuke sighs. He brushes through Akira’s bangs before climbing out of bed. “Well, I suppose I’ll respond to the MoMA coordinator, then work in the studio.” 

Akira groans. He flaps out his arm for Yusuke to help him up. “I don’t want to get up…” he whines playfully. 

“You need to open Leblanc, love,” Yusuke chuckles, giving him a hand up. 

“Kiss me first please…” 

“If you insist.” 

**-0-**

It’s about an hour after opening when Ann bursts through the door, the chime echoing in the cafe. A few of the older regulars give her raised brows as Akira comes from the back to see what’s going on. Ann rushes over to him at the counter, her short heels hammering into the floor. She adorns a bright smile. 

“Akira, you won’t believe this!” she exclaims. “I’ve been offered to model for Vogue!” 

“Wow, that’s incredible, Ann. Congratulations,” Akira responds with a smile. 

“It’s been my dream since I was a little girl! Who even cares about that cancelled photoshoot now?”

“Let me get you some fresh coffee to celebrate.” 

Akira prepares her a cup of coffee as she sits at the counter. He sets it down for her, taking a sip of water of his own before tending to the other customers. When he returns to the counter, Ann smiles into her cup before placing it back down. 

“Yusuke was offered to be featured at the MoMA in New York City,” he says. “Mishima’s documentary was in a mix-up, and it’s going back into theaters for a full release. I don’t know what happened, but it seems to have worked out for the better.” 

“Hasn’t it? Though, it’s still a bit strange it happened all at once though…” 

“Yeah, I’m not sure what it was. It was like Karma or something…” 

“I don’t know if that’s how Karma works…” Ann shrugs with another smile. “Oh, well, it doesn’t matter now. We’re doing great for ourselves! My photoshoot will be in New York. Hey, what if we can go at the same time? That would be amazing!” 

“Go where at the same time?” Ryuji says, flopping onto a stool at the counter. Akira and Ann startle, a bit of coffee being spilled on the tabletop. Akira wipes it up. 

“Where did you come from?” Ann says, shaking her head. 

“Uh, through the front door?” He facepalms. “You guys seriously didn’t see me walk through here.” 

“Yusuke and Ann have been given opportunities in New York,” Akira explains. “We’re wondering if it’ll be coordinated within the same window of time so we can all go there together.” 

“Aww, and leave me here?” Ryuji pouts. 

“Come with us.” 

“I ain’t got that kind of funds.” 

“We do,” Ann says. “Your birthday is coming up.” 

“If you guys book me a ticket, I really can’t stop you. But you don’t have to, you know,” Ryuji sighs with a yawn. “Got any curry, Akira?” 

“Coming right up,” Akira nods. He returns with a fresh bowl. Ryuji digs in. 

“Where’s your hubby?” he asks in between spoonfuls. 

“Upstairs working on a painting.” 

Yusuke comes down the stairs with a soft smile. He sees the others and waves to them before taking a seat next to Ryuji at the counter. Akira fetches him a cup of coffee. 

“I just finished speaking with the MoMA coordinator,” he says. “He said I can fly to New York for the grand opening of my exhibit the week after next. That gives them enough time to receive the shipment of artwork and set it up.” 

“That’s great! I’m proud of you, Yusuke,” Akira says with a smile. “You too, Ann. And you, Ryuji.” 

“That’s for making me the afterthought, _ Mom _,” Ryuji mumbles with a chuckle. 

“I’ll check with Vogue and see if my shoot is that same week,” Ann adds. “This is so exciting!”

**-0-**

A text chimes Akira’s phone late at night a few days later. He taps on the screen to see a message from Mishima. 

**Mishima: Hey, Akira. I’ve been invited to New York in order to attend the international premiere of the documentary! It’s two weeks from now! **

**Akira: That’s great. Yusuke is getting featured at the MoMA. Ann is doing a photoshoot for Vogue. We’re all going to be there that week. **

**Mishima: Amazing timing! Should we coordinate as a group? It would save us on airfare and hotels.**

**Akira: Sounds like a plan to me. We’re inviting Ryuji too, since his birthday is coming up, so it’ll be a group of five if we do that. **

**Mishima: I’ll meet with you guys to get everything set up if you need me too.**

**Akira: I’ll let you know. **

Before Akira can put his phone down to brush his teeth, it chimes again. This time it’s Futaba. 

**Futaba: I heard from Sojiro that you’re going to New York City. AGAIN. **

**Akira: Yeah, that’s true. **

**Futaba: You just got back!**

**Akira: Yusuke is getting in the MoMA with the Future Husband exhibit. It would be kind of weird if the husband wasn’t there. **

**Futaba: Yeah, yeah. I’ve got something to ask you. **

**Akira: What is it?**

**Futaba: Can I come with you? Pleeeeease. I’ll pay for my own ticket. I’ve never really been far outside Tokyo before. I’ve been practicing my English!**

**Pleeeeease, Big Brother? <3**

**Akira: That’s not a term you use like, ever. You must be desperate. **

**Futaba: Hey! You told me on your wedding day that I was like a sister to you! If Sojiro is your dad, then I’m your sister! Please, Akira. I still don’t like to travel alone. **

**Akira: Of course you can come. I just like teasing you like a big brother would. **

**Futaba: O_O**

**Akira: We’re going in a group. Ann is modeling for Vogue, Mishima is attending the international premiere of his documentary, and we’re getting Ryuji a ticket as a birthday gift. Adding you will lower airfare and hotel costs for all of us. **

**Futaba: O_O **

**!!!!!!!! **

Akira laughs as he places his phone down. When Futaba resorted to symbols to communicate, it was a signal that her mind had completely blanked out. This time it was something he’s sure is extremely exciting for her. He brushes his teeth and climbs into bed, Yusuke already there with a sketchbook in his lap. Morgana is curled into his side. 

“Well, if it isn’t the kitty,” Akira coos teasingly, patting his head. 

“Hey!” Morgana retorts. “This is the greeting I get after spending time with Futaba?” 

“You didn’t have to stay away so long. It’s not like we have sex all night every night.” 

“Akira!” Yusuke chides with a blush. 

“What? We’re a married couple here,” Akira chuckles. “Morgana should be used to it by now.” 

“Well, I’m not and I will never be!” Morgana argues. “I just don’t understand _ that.” _

“Rest with us, Mona. We don’t have anything planned tomorrow,” Yusuke says, his pencil scraping along the sketchbook. 

“Yeah, Mona. But watch out, if this bed starts a rockin’...” Akira says with a laugh. 

Morgana groans. “Yusuke, throw something at him, _ please _.” 

Akira flinches as an eraser hits him in the cheek. The other two in the bed with him chuckle as he brushes thin flecks of pink off his jawline. 

_ “Thank you,” _ Morgana sighs. “You married this guy?” 

“You’ve lived with him for far longer than me, if I recall,” Yusuke says with another chuckle. He takes the eraser and puts it in the pencil pouch on the nightstand. 

“Yeah…” Morgana shakes his head. 

“You said you were working on getting intel for a target. What was that?” Akira asks, changing the subject for them. 

“I’m still working on it. I should have all the info I need when you guys get back from America.” 

“I look forward to it.” 

“I just hope I can get you two to keep your hands to yourselves long enough,” Morgana grumbles. 

“Oh, Mona. Maybe one day you’ll find a nice feline and you’ll understand.” 

“Shut it, Akira!” 


	5. Welcome to New York

The group of friends meet at the airport two weeks later, their bags packed and ready to go. There’s chatter and excitement between them as they take their seats on the plane. Akira and Yusuke take two seats by a window, Futaba sitting across from them on the end of the middle row. Akira glances over at her. 

“Do you want to sit by the window? We’ll switch with you since it’s your first flight,” Akira says. Yusuke nods with him, leaning forward from his seat right next to the window. 

“N-No!” Futaba shakes her head. “W-What if t-this thing crashes?” 

“That’d be too bad. We’re all pretty talented people here…” 

“Y-You’re supposed to say it’s not, you big dummy…” Futaba mumbles back. 

“It’ll be okay, Futaba. We can use our seats as a flotation device.” 

“Ugh! You really _ are _ a big brother, so annoying.”

“It’ll be alright, Futaba. This will pass, and we’ll likely land on the other side of the world without any trouble,” Yusuke says to her. “I’ve taken dozens of flights. Nothing out of the ordinary has happened.”

“Thank you, Inari. Why don’t you be more like your _ husband _, Akira?” 

**-0-**

When they arrive in New York, the group takes a few different cabs to their hotel in Midtown Manhattan. They meet again there, the flashes of Times Square a few blocks away. Ryuji leans against his suitcase and gazes around at the towering buildings. 

“Man, this place is nuts!” he exclaims. “Best birthday present ever!” 

“I’m so tired…” Futaba mumbles with a pout. "Welcome to New York...I guess..."

“You didn’t sleep on the plane?” 

“No! How could you sleep on that thing?!” 

“Eh, it’s not too bad.” 

“Let’s check in and go get something to eat before going to bed for the night!” Ann cheers with a smile. “There’s a few places around here that I’ve heard are really great.” 

**-0-**

The group shares a meal, then retires to their rooms for the night. Mishima and Ryuji share a room, Ann and Futaba doing the same. Yusuke sighs and leans against the headboard in the shared room with his husband. Akira leaves the shower with a satisfied sigh. 

“Why are the shower heads in this city so amazing?” he says, ruffling his damp hair. 

“I don’t know, love, I don’t often compare shower heads between countries and cities,” Yusuke chuckles, putting his phone on the nightstand. 

Akira joins him in bed. He snuggles into Yusuke’s side. The couple sits in silence for a few minutes before Akira turns on the television. He flips through the channels. 

“I feel like I’ve improved my English a lot, but I still don’t understand half of this stuff…” he says with a sigh. 

“There are a lot of regional dialects and accents in the United States. I can only understand a few of them,” Yusuke responds, leaning his head on Akira’s. 

“Your English is damn near fluent now. I’m a bit jealous.” 

“It’s come to me by traveling a lot for my art. English is the language the world uses to communicate, so it didn’t matter if I was talking with an American or an Italian, we spoke in English because it was a common language we both knew.” 

“You should talk to me in English sometime...it sounds sexy…” 

Yusuke chuckles. “If you wish.” 

“Yusuke?” 

“Hm?” 

“Wanna have sex?” 

“Akira!” Yusuke exclaims with a blush. “Must you be so flippant?!” 

“Well, that's what I wanted to ask, so I just asked it,” Akira says with a shrug. 

“You’re so _ blatant _ about it.” 

“Do I have to beat around the bush? We’re married.” 

“I know. I’m just not quite used to that yet, I suppose,” Yusuke sighs, chuckling softly. “Why now?” 

“I’m bored and I can’t understand what’s on the TV…” 

Yusuke shakes his head. He shifts and hovers overtop Akira, both his hands trapping his husband between them. Kisses are peppered down Akira’s neck. Akira exhales with a satisfied smirk. 

“Must I always entertain you?” Yusuke mumbles into Akira’s collarbone. He lowers his hips so they touch his lover’s. 

“You’re entertained just as much as I am,” Akira mumbles back with a chuckle. He wraps his arms around Yusuke’s neck, playing with strands of his hair. 

“Hmmm, I’ll just have to make it..._ euphoric _, then.” 

“Eu--Eu--pho-ric? What’s that?” 

Yusuke smiles and removes Akira’s shirt for him. He unbuttons his own soon after, both pieces of clothing on the floor. “You said you wanted English, correct? Well, I’ll just have to show you what it means.” 

“O-Oh…” Akira blushes. 

As the moment escalates, the rest of their clothing is removed. Akira squirms, feeling as if his core has been set aflame. Every time they had shared love was amazing to Akira, but this encounter weighs heavy against the others. There’s something about the way Yusuke touches him, _ teases _ him in English and Japanese alike that sets his very soul into a haze of pleasure. He's never asked Yusuke to speak to him in another language like this, and part of him regrets not taking advantage of it before. There’s something in the way the words from two parts of the world mix on Yusuke’s lips as they press into his skin that Akira can’t get enough of. He hopes his moans aren’t too loud, but he hardly cares if they are. The satisfaction overrides everything. 

“Yusuke,” Akira mumbles, “why didn’t I remember you speak English sooner?” 

“I wasn’t aware it would grant you such pleasures, or else I would’ve done this far sooner,_ darling _,” Yusuke says, letting the English endearment slip off his tongue effortlessly. 

“I don’t even know what that means, but it’s so nice…” Akira swallows as he’s touched, the sensations driving him deeper into the sheets. “I’m ready.” 

“Of course. Let me take you to cloud nine.” 

**-0-**

The early morning greets them with the sound of car horns and traffic jams. Yusuke is dressed, sipping a cup of water he’s gotten from the tap in the bathroom. He watches the taxis and cars pass by, the activity sandwiched between the tower heights of the buildings above. Far out in the distance he can see the lower end of Manhattan, helicopters passing through the sky. Akira groans and shifts in bed. 

“Yusuke,” he mumbles, “that’s the best sex we’ve ever had.” 

“Even after all the experiences we’ll have in this expansive city, I’m willing to wager we’ll return home only for you to talk about how much you enjoyed the sex,” Yusuke chuckles, taking another sip of water. 

“Yeah…” Akira yawns, still coming out of his groggy state. “I heard there’s a museum of sex here...we should go get ideas.” 

“You’re quite the promiscuous one as of late…” 

“I’m just thinking about how _ amazing _ that was. Once I have a good meal I’ll probably move on to talking about that.” 

Yusuke chuckles. “I have an idea for a place we as a group might enjoy. There’s a cafe a few blocks away that serves an American breakfast buffet in the early morning. It’s the Hard Rock Cafe. I believe there’s one in Tokyo, but I’ve never been to it.” 

“American breakfast? Damn, that sounds so good,” Akira says, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. “Let’s get everyone together and go.” 

**-0-**

The group splits off after breakfast to tend to their own things. Mishima has a meeting with the theater that will be premiering his documentary. Ann gets a call from the modeling agency requesting an interview with her before the shoot. Yusuke doesn’t have any meeting with MoMA until the next day, so he and Akira decide to join Ryuji and Futaba in sightseeing the city. They return to the hotel to wash up and rest their feet before venturing out for the rest of the day. 

Yusuke takes the break in activity to check his email. He takes out his laptop and powers it on, using the pamphlet on the table to get the wifi password. Akira yawns and leans back in bed, flipping through the TV channels. He rubs his abdomen. 

“I ate too much…” he groans, “but the waffles are so good….” 

Yusuke shakes his head with a chuckle as he sits next to him on the bed, his laptop in hand. He clicks on his inbox and browses through what messages he has. He notices an email that doesn’t have a subject line and clicks on it. A simple message from an email of just jumbled numbers and letters appears on the screen:

_ If you don’t want this leaked, request the removal of your exhibit from MoMA by the end of the month. _


	6. Blackmail

Yusuke’s fingers tremble as his cursor hovers over the attachment on the email. He’s familiar with spam mail, having an email for business inquiries doesn’t always lead to professional correspondences. Even so, he’s never received a message worded quite like this. He’s not an idol that teens fawn over, he’s a well-established artist. He usually doesn't draw the attention of trolls, though he has his fair share of harsh critics. The only way to contact him was through his business email. He had no social media to draw crowds. 

He scans the attachment with his anti-virus, which reports back that it’s a safe video attachment. His eyes glance to Akira, who is dozing next to him. Yusuke sighs and opens the attachment, muting his computer before it loads. He’s prepared for some sort of jump-scare prank to blast through the speakers. 

Nothing could prepare him for what he saw. 

The video played. It was of him and Akira, in the bed they were currently lying in, sharing their act of passion the night before. He panics and grabs his head phones off the nightstand and plugs them in. He puts one bud in his ear and unmutes. The sound of their voices flows into his ear. He grimaces and shuts his laptop, throwing it to the far end of the bed. His head jerks around the room, but nothing seems out of the ordinary. 

Yusuke shoves Akira’s shoulder. He jolts awake. “Huh?” he mumbles, adjusting his glasses. 

“We need to speak with Futaba,” Yusuke says. He stands, picking up his laptop. 

“Yeah, we need to figure out where we want to go first,” Akira yawns. He follows his husband through the door, grabbing his shoulder bag on the way out. 

They knock on Futaba’s room next door, and she answers with a smile. “Are we ready to go?” she asks. 

Yusuke sneaks his way past her and into the room. He sits on one of the twin beds, placing his laptop beside him. His mind is whirling with shock. He’s thankful he kept calm enough to get from one room to the other without showing signs of panic or worry. Akira walks in and leans against the wall, his hands in his pockets. Futaba shuts the door behind him. 

“Futaba, did you bring your laptop with you?” Yusuke asks, his voice faltering. 

“Yeah, I never go anywhere without it. Why?” she says, her brows furrowed. 

“I believe someone is blackmailing me…” 

“What?!” Akira interjects. “Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“I just found it today,  _ Akira _ ,” Yusuke retorts, trying his best not to snap at his spouse. “I received an email from an unknown source. It’s asking me to request the removal of my exhibit from MoMA by the end of the month.” 

“If it has an address, I can try to track it,” Futaba says. “How are they blackmailing you? What do they have against you?” 

“There’s a hidden camera somewhere in our hotel room,” Yusuke responds, flickering his eyes to Akira. He hopes Akria will piece together the implications so he doesn’t have to explain further. Akira’s eyes widen. 

“Well...what do they have you recorded doing? Watching TV and sleeping?” Futaba shrugs. “I’m confident I can find them, but is it worth revoking your exhibit? So what if that leaks? I’ll make them pay for spying on you guys regardless.” 

“N-No...there’s a bit more to it than that…” Yusuke mumbles, his cheeks red. 

“What the hell…” Akira says, running his fingers through his hair. “We’re being blackmailed with a sex tape.” 

_“What?!”_ Futaba exclaims, her skin reddening. “Are--Are you serious?” 

“Unfortunately, yes,” Yusuke sighs with a nod. “This will end my career. Not to mention how humiliating it is to know someone was watching me have sex and now there’s a digital copy of it!” 

“I can wipe it,” Futaba says. She pulls her laptop from her bag. “Remember me? The one that hacked all those screens in Japan for Shido’s calling card? This is a piece of cake.” 

“Thank you. Can you find where the hidden camera in our room is?” 

“Yep. I can do that too. Who would be after you for getting into the MoMA, though? And how did they know where you were going to be and were able to get a camera into your room?” 

“I haven’t a clue. I was hoping you could answer that for me.” 

“I can. Forward the email to me so I can do work my magic. And, no, I won’t look at the video.” 

There’s a knock on the door as Yusuke opens his laptop again. Ryuji comes into the room as Akira lets him in. 

“Hey, what’s the hold up?” Ryuji says, his posture slack and his hands in his pockets. “I thought we were going somewhere cool!”

“Yusuke got an email blackmailing him this morning,” Akira explains. “We’re trying to figure out what’s going on.” 

“What? That’s effin’ bullshit!” Ryuji exclaims. “What are they blackmailing you with?” 

“They want him to request that his exhibit at MoMA get removed. There’s a camera in our hotel room. It recorded us having sex and someone sent it to his email.” 

“For real?!”

“Yeah...for real…” 

“Holy shit! What kind of asshole does that?! We need to find them and see if we can teach them a lesson in the Metaverse.”

“I hadn’t thought of that, but you’re probably right, Ryuji,” Akira sighs, crossing his arms loosely. “They probably have a palace if they’ll do something like this.” 

“I know sex tapes are scandalous and all, but you guys are married. Like, hell yeah, you have sex, that’s what married couples do. Why do people get all caught up in this? It’s just life.” 

“It’s  _ intimate. _ I don’t want other people intruding on our marriage. Beyond that, it’s something others can point at and whisper about, because it gives them a rise or thrill, even if they don’t gain anything from watching it. It doesn’t matter that they do it too, it’s taboo, which just fans the flames. I will go after whoever did this. My husband and I are not someone else’s voyeurism.”

“Damn. And I thought you were badass when we were Phantom Thieves as students. It was dangerous to cross us then, just think about now. These people are gonna learn real quick not to fuck with Akira’s man.” 

“They’ll know not to fuck with me either.” 

“Got it!” Futaba interjects. “I was able to trace that email. He wasn’t really careful with disguising where it came from. Heh, amateur.” 

“W-Who is it?” Yusuke asks, his voice weak. 

“Haruto Honda. He’s an artist too. Do you know him?” 

“I know _ of _ him, yes. We’ve met at shared gallery showings once or twice a few years ago. I don’t know much about him, though.” 

“Why would he target you?” Futaba questions, typing away at her keyboard. “Let’s take a look at his email and find out.” 

It’s quiet for a few minutes as Futaba buries her face into her screen. Her eyes light up as she leans back. “He received an email from MoMA a few weeks ago. It says the museum cancelled a contract with Honda because they found a different exhibit to feature instead of his.” 

“It must’ve been mine…” Yusuke sighs, shaking his head. 

“I found another email a little while before that one. It’s congratulating him on being the youngest Asian artist to ever be featured at MoMA. You replaced him and took that title, Yusuke. That’s why he’s after you.” 

“Yes, but it’s not as if that was in my control!” he exclaims. “I took the offer I was given, I wasn’t involved in this.” 

“Yeah, but jerks like this don’t care. He probably sees it as you stealing from him.” 

“How did he know we were going to be here?” Ryuji asks. “There’s a camera in their room!” 

“It was announced the MoMA is going to hold a special event for the opening of a new Asian art wing in the building, so the timing is obvious enough…” Futaba shakes her head. “But how did he know you’d be at this hotel?” 

Akira frowns. “What does he look like?” 

Futaba flips her screen around, showing the search results page with his image. Akira’s eyes widen. “Shit…” he mumbles. “I’ve seen him at Leblanc before.”

“Really?” 

“Yeah, a few weeks ago…” He pauses a moment before coming to a realization. “He probably overheard me making a phone call to the hotel to confirm reservations. That’s how he would’ve known the hotel and room number, since we got assigned specific rooms as a large group.  _ Damn it _ …” 

“The guy’s an effin’ opportunist. He wasn’t plannin’ this all along, he heard what you said and saw it as way to mess with Yusuke,” Ryuji says with a scoff. 

“Hiding the camera was probably easy. He could’ve bribed someone, or snuck in himself. He’s probably in the city right now. He thinks that if he can blackmail you into removing your exhibit, the MoMA will call him back and offer him the spot again. Then he can flaunt his talents at the museum's grand opening event,” Futaba adds. 

“Wouldn’t it be simpler for me just to request my removal from the museum?” Yusuke says, hugging his arms to his chest. 

“No!” Akira interjects. “Absolutely not. I went after Madarame, I’ll go after him. You’re done bending a knee to these people, Yusuke. You deserve for your work to be featured at that museum. You’ve worked tirelessly. It’s not your concern what went on between Honda and the museum before you came into the picture. Artwork aside, we’re not caving to a guy that has a fucking _ sex tape _ of us.”

“Damn, Akira is  _ pissed,” _ Ryuji says with enthusiasm. “I like it. I’m pissed too. Let’s find out what we can about this asshole.” He takes out his phone and thumbs at it. He opens the Metaverse Nav. “Haruto Honda,” he says aloud. 

_ Match found. Conditions have not been met.  _

“Hell yeah! This is a job for the Phantom Thieves,” he says, staring at the phone in his hand. 

“Do you want me to wipe the video? Because I can right now,” Futaba says. She shakes her head before anyone can respond. “On second thought, I don’t think we should. If I wipe it, he’ll know you have a hacker on your side. If he has it on a personal flash drive, he can load it again and leak it anyways. We should stay quiet for now.” 

“Let’s find out all we can about him. Then we can start making some decisions,” Akira adds. “We’ve got two weeks. There’s not a lot of time to waste.” 


	7. Sojiro's Son

**Days Until Video is Leaked : 14**

Akira goes to the MoMA with Yusuke the next day. Ann and Mishima accompany them, Ryuji and Futaba choosing to wander around Times Square while Yusuke’s in a meeting. Akira and the group wander around the building, gazing at a variety of paintings and sculptures. He had explained the situation to them the night before, and they promised to do what they could under the guise of the Phantom Thieves. 

After finishing their exploration of the museum, they sit in the cafe near the front. Akira buys an overpriced doughnut and munches on it. Ann and Mishima gaze around at the fanciful decor around them. A text chimes Akira’s phone, and he tells Yusuke to meet them in the cafe. 

Yusuke soon joins them. He sits next to Akira and sighs, taking the doughnut from his husband’s hands and biting into it. He passes it back as Akira chuckles. 

“How was the meeting?” Mishima asks. 

“It went fine. I’m working to put everything together with them as planned,” Yusuke nods. “We can still enjoy our time here. What would everyone like to do?” 

“How about we walk the Brooklyn Bridge? It’s such a nice day!” Ann says with a smile. 

“I’ve always wanted to do that!” Mishima exclaims. 

“It’s settled then,” Yusuke says. 

“Yes!” Ann stands. “I’m going to the bathroom before we leave.” 

“I should too,” Mishima nods. He stands and follows her out, leaving the couple alone. 

Akira sighs and intertwines his hand with Yusuke’s under the table. “We’ll figure it out. It’ll be fine. I’m so proud of you.” 

“Thank you, Akira. Though, I feel as though I dragged you into this…” 

“I’m the one that asked for sex. Wouldn’t it be me, then?” Akira shrugs. “It doesn’t matter. We’re both victims, but more so you.”

A man with a briefcase walks into the cafe. He sits on the other side of the room and glances over at the couple before opening his laptop. Akira stiffens and leans into Yusuke’s ear. 

“That’s him, isn’t it?” he asks. Yusuke glances up from the map on his phone, then lowers his eyes again. 

“Yes,” he whispers. “Now we know he’s in the city. He’s anticipating my removal from the museum.” 

“He doesn’t know we know.” 

“We do, though.”

Yusuke tugs on Akira’s head and tilts it to the side. Before Akira can respond, his husband’s lips are on his, both of them in a passionate kiss. Akira goes to pull away, but Yusuke doesn’t allow him, wrapping his hand at the back of his head and tugging him back. Someone whistles from somewhere else in the cafe, which causes them to finally break apart. 

“Did we just make out in the middle of the restaurant?” Akira whispers, wiping his lip. 

“Perhaps,” Yusuke chuckles. “If he thinks he’ll intimidate me into not appreciating my husband, he’s sorely mistaken.” 

“I guess we really are rebels at heart.” 

“What are you two doing?” Ann says, coming up behind them. Mishima follows, a blush on his cheeks. 

“Showing off,” Akira responds with a smirk. “He’s over there.” 

“O-Oh!” Mishima exclaims. “So he _ is _ here.”

“Yes. He’s awaiting my removal request so he can reap the benefits. He doesn’t realize we know he’s the perpetrator,” Yusuke says, his voice low. 

“What if his palace is here? Would we have to stay here until we finish the job?” Ann whispers. Akira nods with a sigh. 

“Yeah. I think so. We can rent a short-term sublet or something,” he says. “We can discuss it later. Let’s enjoy ourselves for the morning.” 

**-0-**

The group reunites and walks the Brooklyn Bridge, the Manhattan skyline in front of them. Ann asks Ryuji to take photos of her modeling with the cityscape as a backdrop, he teases her but doesn’t deny it. Yusuke stops and frames the city with his fingers, experimenting with different angles, Mishima beside him. Futaba twists her head from side to side, her hands cupped behind her back. Akira tugs on her arm. She jumps and startles back. 

“Hey!” she huffs. “Don’t scare me like that.” 

“Take a picture with your Big Brother so we can send it to Sojiro,” he says with a smile. 

“Are you going to hold that over my head forever?” 

“Maybe,” Akira chuckles. He takes out his phone. He wraps his arm around her petite frame and pulls her close, holding the camera above them. He takes a few pictures, and he looks more enthused in them than Futaba does, though in one she has the slightest smile. He sends the photo with the message:_ Greetings from America - Your kids. _

A response comes soon after: 

_ Stay out of trouble. And buy me some chocolate. _

**-0-**

Later that night, the group returns to the hotel after dinner and a few drinks. Futaba disables the camera in the hotel room, and they discover it hiding under the table next to the door. Akira wastes no time crushing it and throwing it in the trash. 

Upon realizing that they’ll need to stay longer in New York than they anticipated, Akira decides to give Sojiro a call. He connects to the hotel internet and allows the call to dial through the wifi. Considering the time zone differences, it’s early in the morning in Tokyo, which means Leblanc is open for business. Sojiro’s phone rings a couple times before it’s answered. 

“What is it, kid? I need to run the shop while you’re out partying across the world,” he says, his voice light. 

“Uh...you know how you told us not to get into trouble?”Akira says with a light chuckle. 

“What is it _ this time?” _ Sojiro sighs over the phone. 

Akira flushes. “Well...it’s not my fault! Yusuke’s being blackmailed by a colleague. He’s here in the city, and waiting for Yusuke to back out of MoMA so he can take his spot.” 

“What? Like there’s anything Yusuke can get blackmailed with.” 

“Uh…” 

Sojiro sighs over the phone. “Do I need to sit down?” 

“Probably.” 

Akira hears the scrapping of chair legs against the floor over the phone. He lets a moment of silence pass before continuing. “We want to run some..._ errands _ to deal with this. We’ll need time. Just an extra week or so.” 

Sojiro always understands what Akira means by _ errands _, as it was code for when something needs to be taken care of in the Metaverse. He sighs again. “Yusuke can never catch a break, the poor kid. Deal with it, Akira. He’s your husband now.” 

“I know. I’m trying my best. Thank you, Sojiro.” 

“You never told me what the leverage is.” 

Akira blushes. He shakes his head and bites his lip. “Well...there was a camera in the hotel room and we didn’t know...so…”

“So?”

“We, uh, did stuff…” 

There’s silence. Akira can envision Sojiro rubbing his face in his mind as no response comes his way. His heart rattles in his throat, his skin red with embarrassment. He’s glad Yusuke’s in the shower during the conversation to spare him from overhearing it. 

“Don’t tell me…” Sojiro says, “there’s a video of you having sex that might get leaked to the internet.” 

“I didn’t say it, you did,” Akira retorts softly. “But yeah.” 

“Akira, we’re trying to run a business here! Everyone knows the kid that runs Leblanc is married to the famous artist Yusuke Kitagawa,” Sojiro snaps. “Gah, this the last thing I want to hear from my_ son _.” 

“I know this is bad. The guy is really after Yusuke, but I’m involved too. Futaba was able to track down who sent it. His name is Haruto Honda.”

“Haruto Honda? That sounds familiar…” 

“He’s come to Leblanc before while I was working. I’ve never spoken with him.” 

“I think I have. He said he came for a cup of coffee and to look at the painting on the wall. Art enthusiasts come from all over now to get a look at _ The Sayuri _, because it got out that it was Yusuke’s mother that painted it. He asked if it were true that Yusuke’s husband worked for me. I told him it was.” 

“Then he’s been hanging around us for a while, then…” 

“Seems like it. He must’ve been planning to target Yusuke for a while now.” 

“That’ll help us figure things out. Thanks, Boss.” 

“Anytime.” Sojiro pauses. “Don’t let that video leak and have me come across it, or it’ll be the death of me.” 

“It’ll be okay. I’ll save you, _Dad_.” 

“You better. Some kids I‘ve got under my wing.” 

**-0-**

Yusuke leans against the pillows in bed with his laptop on his lap. Akira huddles close to him to see what he’s looking at, the street below still full of car horns despite the late hour. He furrows his brows. 

“What are you looking at?” he asks. 

“I’m studying Honda’s portfolio to see if I can discern keywords through his artwork.” Yusuke scrolls through a variety of pieces, mostly oil painting, on a website. Akira takes out his phone, opening the MetaNav. 

“If we get ideas, let’s just throw them out there to see if they’re a match.” 

“Wonderful. Though, what would the location be first and foremost?” 

“Probably the MoMA itself. That’s what’s causing his negativity.” 

“Yes, you’re probably right. Let’s have a look…” Yusuke scrolls and stops at a painting of a temple. “How about a temple?” 

_ Conditions have not been met. _

They keep scrolling. Another painting is of a library. Akira blurts it out to no avail. They keep up the process of trial and error until they both sigh with exhaustion and failure. Akira stares at the last picture in the portfolio, a painting of a New York City penthouse. 

“Nothing here paved a path for us,” Yusuke mumbles with a frown. “This is going to be quite difficult.”

“Yeah….does he really have a penthouse here?” Akira yawns. 

_ Conditions have been met. _

“Huh?” Yusuke leans over to gaze at Akira’s phone. “What did you say that lead to the keywords?” 

“Penthouse…” Akira says. The app flashes again. “He thinks the MoMA is the end-all, be-all, just like many perceive having the apartment at the top of a luxury building would be.”

“That’s quite peculiar, but I understand the sentiment.” 

“We’ll be able to see what it is tomorrow now that we have the keywords.” Akira kisses Yusuke’s cheek. “Hey, can I ask something?” 

Yusuke glances over at him. “What is it, love?” 

“Can I...Can I see that video? You never showed me.” 

“Akira!” Yusuke chastises lightly. “Why on Earth would you wish to see that?”

“I know it’s a bad situation, but...I want to see the leverage he has on us with my own eyes.”

Yusuke sighs, his skin red. He thumbs at the touchpad on his laptop, pulling up the threatening email. Akira takes the computer off his lap and places it on his own. He opens the video. Yusuke looks away as it loads, biting his cheek. It’s quiet as Akira puts in headphones and clicks play. A few minutes pass like this. Yusuke gets antsy, and glances over at his husband a few times before seeing the video out the corner of his eye and turning away again. Akira takes the headphones out and drops them on the surface of the laptop. He squirms. 

“Yusuke…” he sighs, tugging at his collar. “Perhaps watching that was a mistake.” 

“Of course it was. It’s humiliating,” Yusuke retorts softly, his arms crossed at his chest. 

“It is...but...I’m turned on now…” Akira groans, flopping back on the pillows. “My husband is so sexy...how did I marry someone like you?” 

“This is what you gained from watching that?!” 

“Did you watch the whole thing?” 

“Of course not. I don’t wish to.” 

Akria shakes his head. “You were really treating me like a king. You don’t even realize how intense it was until you see it in the third person.” 

“Akira, I hope you understand this could_ ruin _ us!” Yusuke argues, his brows narrow. 

“I know it can.”

Yusuke groans in frustration and flops onto his side, sandwiching his head in between a folded pillow. Akira frowns and cuddles him from behind, his nose on his shoulder blade. “I’m going to take care of it, baby,” he says, the endearment sliding off his tongue. “It won’t get out there. We’re the ones in the video, so we have every right to see what it is. And we shouldn’t be ashamed of what we did.” 

“I suppose. I didn’t expect it to give you such a rise," Yusuke mumbles through the pillow. 

“He _ wants _ it to humiliate us, even without it leaking. I’m not going to cave and allow him to control how I look at my own husband.”

“I just want this to be done already.” 

“I know. It will be soon. We’ll set things right.”


	8. The Right to be Hellish

**Days Until Video is Leaked : 13**

The group meets outside the MoMA. Mishima has more meetings to attend for his documentary, though he says he doesn’t mind that they're going into the Metaverse. It gives him a thrill to know the Phantom Thieves are operating again. 

They enter the keywords and the world distorts. They stand in front of a luxurious apartment building, the city still largely the same. The sky is a mix of red and yellow hues, and the color is a bit unnatural. The team stares at the palace as Yusuke crosses his arms, all of them still dressed in their street clothes. 

“The keyword is_ Penthouse,_ but it seems we’ll have to make our way through the rest of the floors first,” he says, peering up at the tower before them. 

“Dude, for real?!” Ryuji exclaims. “We can’t even see the top of that thing!” 

“Maybe there’s some sort of shortcut we can take,” Ann suggests. 

Akira sighs. “I hope so. We don’t have much time to get this done. Let’s go inside.” 

They enter the building. The lobby is grand and golden, a chandelier dangling from the high ceiling. To the left is a cafe, to the right a gym. A service desk is straight ahead. An attendant at the desk looks up at them. 

“Yes? May I help you?” they say. 

Akira stiffens. “We’re just here to eat at the cafe,” he speaks quickly, his words in jumbles. 

The attendant shrugs. “Oh okay. Enjoy your meal.” 

The team scurries away before anyone else can notice them. The door to the cafe swings open, and they quickly request seating. They act casually, reading over the food options, which are mostly sandwiches and salads. Ann buries her face in the menu. 

“Oooh, a cranberry and brie turkey sandwich!” she exclaims with excitement. “Quinoa on the side! And a crepe for dessert! This menu is amazing!”

“We’re not here to eat, Panther,” Futaba whispers. “Plus, some of these foods sound weird. BLT? What does that mean?” 

“It means  _ bacon, lettuce, tomato _ . It’s a type of sandwich popular in America,” Yusuke adds. “I quite like the sound of a turkey sandwich with avocado and fresh aioli…” 

“This food looks gross. Where are the burgers?” Ryuji groans, slapping the menu on the table. Akira shakes his head with a sigh. 

“We should at least see what goes on here. Let’s eat a meal and watch what kind of people come in and out of the cafe. We might overhear something that helps us,” he says. 

They order, Ryuji electing for a dessert only. They sit and eat their food as it’s served. A couple of people come in from an elevator on the other side of the cafe. Akira cringes when he sees it’s Honda. He continues to act normal as they watch. Another person joins Honda, sitting next to him with a smile. Akira’s heart pulses in his head. 

“Yusuke,” he whispers, peering out from where he’s sitting in between Ryuji and Yusuke in the booth. They turn their attention to Honda. 

“Whoa is that the--” Ryuji says, then gawks. “Yusuke?!” 

“Ak-- _ Joker, _ why is there a version of...of... _ Yusuke Kitagawa _ here…” Yusuke whispers back, sinking into the booth. 

“Let’s listen,” Akira says. He takes a casual bite of his potato salad. Honda and a cognitive version of Yusuke sit together in a booth, both looking over the menu. Honda leans into him with a smile. 

“What would you like, baby?” he asks, his voice flirtatious. “I’ll get you whatever you want.” 

Akira tenses, the fork still in his fist. The girls at the other side of the table reflect looks of surprise, as they can’t see Honda from the way they’re facing. Ann cautiously takes a bit of her crepe and chews slowly. 

“I’d love to try the grilled cheese,” Cognitive Yusuke says. “More so because it seems so aesthetically pleasing. Golden flakes on a sandwich? I never knew such a thing existed! It must be a work of art, considering the price.” He pauses. “Oh, Haruto...don’t trouble yourself. It’s a hundred American dollars. It’s quite the luxury.” 

Yusuke winces at Akira’s side and curls into the windowsill, his cheeks red. Akira is staring at Honda now, unable to tear his eyes away from the sight. They don’t seem to notice him, or Ryuji’s mirrored look, from across the room. 

“It’s yours, my love,” Honda says with a warm chuckle. He wraps his arm around the other’s shoulders. 

“Oh, thank you, _ darling! _ I appreciate you.” 

“Though, I will ask one thing of you.” 

“What’s that?” 

“Strip for me later,” Honda says, peppering kisses down cognitive Yusuke’s neck. He chuckles and leans into it. 

“Of course. You are free to take me whenever you please.” 

Akira is nauseas at witnessing the exchange. Rage seeps into his core, and he has to hold back the will to visibly seethe. He presses a hand on Yusuke’s shoulder and squeezes, his veins popping. 

“Get under the table,” he says. “I don’t want him realizing you’re here.” 

“D-Don’t do anything rash!” Yusuke retorts in a harsh whisper. He slides under the table, rattling it along the way. 

The table rattles again as Akira stands, his silverware knife in hand. He aims, and it soars across the room, wedging into the wall next to Honda’s head. Him and the cognitive Yusuke startle. They whip their heads in the direction of Akira’s party. 

“Joker!” Yusuke chastises from under the table. “I just warned you not to be rash!” 

“It’s my right as a husband to be hellish about this,” Akira retorts. He points in Honda’s direction. “Hey, you! Hands off my husband!” 

Honda narrows his eyes and stands, pushing cognitive Yusuke out of the booth. They stand side-by-side. Ryuji and Akira scramble out, and the two pairs stand six feet from each other in the aisle of the cafe. Honda shakes his head in disgust, his eyes a lurid yellow. He wears a business suit of red velvet, and swipes over the fabric before scoffing. 

“You,” he spits. “You’re the one that Yusuke fell in love with before me.” 

“We’re married,” Akira says, his voice having a bitter edge. 

“Perhaps. But that doesn’t matter. Yusuke truly belongs with me, not some peasant coffee shop worker. We’re two artists that can bring beauty and masterpieces to the world, and make good money at it.”

“Oh, Haruto. I shall divorce him soon, I promise. Then we can get married ourselves,” cognitive Yusuke interjects with a small smile. He wraps his wrists around Honda’s elbow. 

“That’s why you want the exhibit canceled,” Akira says, red in his vision. “Not only did Yusuke take the title of youngest MoMA Asian artist, you’re jealous it’s an exhibit dedicated to his husband.” 

“The sex tape will destroy your marriage, Kurusu,” Honda retorts. “Yusuke will blame you for all that goes wrong. It was you that couldn’t keep it in your pants.” 

“Akira asked for sex,” cognitive Yusuke says, crossing his arms. “It’s his fault I was humiliated. Honda is comfort in times like these. He would never disrespect my career.” 

“Oh, Yusuke, you’ll be better off,” Honda sighs. “Why don’t we fuck in front of him to show him our love?” 

Cognitive Yusuke chuckles. He takes off his blazer. “What a splendid idea.” 

Akira goes to lunge at him, but Ryuji holds him back. It’s then he realizes they’re both dressed in their outfits of rebellion. Ryuji grips his shoulder and yanks him, leaning into his ear. 

“It’s a cognition, man,” he whispers. “Your husband’s under the table.” 

Ryuji’s words snap Akira out of his rage and into logical thinking again. He steps back, flexing his red-gloved hands. Honda scoffs and guides cognitive Yusuke to the elevator. He presses the button and pushes them on, his face threatening. 

“Stay out of my way, _Kurusu,”_ he warns. “I’ll show you the truth. That title and Yusuke belong to me.” 

The group is alone in the cafe as the elevator disappears. The rest of them scramble out of the booth, Yusuke bumping his head on the edge of the table as he climbs out. Futaba pouts, shaking her head behind her mask. 

“Enemies are patrolling the lobby now,” she says. “We’re seen as a threat.” 

“My word….that was  _ vile,” _ Yusuke says, his voice uneasy. “I was unaware this is how he truly feels. We’ve only ever spoken a few times from what I recall…”

“That was effin’ gross!” Ryuji says, shaking his head. “That bastard is gonna pay! He’s not just after the exhibit spot. He wants to destroy your marriage.”

“_I_ will make him pay,” Akira interjects with grit teeth. He goes to march off, but Yusuke grabs his wrist. They stare at each other through the masks of Fox and Joker. 

_ “I’m right here,” _ Yusuke stresses. “Don’t allow your love for me to cloud your vision.” 

**-0-**

The group explores the first floors of the apartment building rather quickly. There isn’t much within them but shadow guards that walk the hallways. The elevator in the lobby was locked when they reached it, and now they're climbing the stairs, hoping they can find a clue that will lead to unlocking it. So far the first floors held no such clues. 

Each floor holds two stairwells at each end. One is always locked for the next floor, forcing the group to work their way through each hallway to make it to the other side. One guard always dropped a key, which allowed them to progress forward. The fifth floor contains a safe room, and the group lounges in a studio apartment that it takes shape as. Futaba sighs. 

“There’s eighty floors, three of which are the penthouse,” she says. “We’ve done five. That’s still over seventy floors to go. We _ have _ to find a way to use that elevator.” 

“Let’s try one more floor, then we’ll come back here and reevaluate,” Akira says. “We’re going to have to eavesdrop or we’re never going to make this deadline.” 

**-0-**

The sixth floor contains two-bedroom apartments. The team decides to break into them one-by-one, as there are cognitive readings that are different than shadows on this floor. They must be cognitions of people in Honda’s life, which could lead them to clues on how to get the elevator to open for them. 

They sneak into an apartment. Ryuji pushes Ann into the closet, shoving her from the front when they hear a woman’s voice. She goes to yell out in protest, but he covers her mouth and shuts the door. Yusuke, Akira, and Futaba rush into the bathroom and shut the door, locking it. The walls are thin, and they can still hear the woman in the other room. 

“Yes, it’s going as planned, Mr. Honda,” she says. “The article’s been published. I thank you for paying me so handsomely. The post will hurt Yuuki Mishima’s image, as you requested. Though, I must ask, why target a documentary director?” 

Akira glances at Yusuke and Futaba as they share a shocked, dazed look. The woman hums and continues speaking, presumably on the phone. 

“Oh, I see. Kitagawa was featured in the documentary. It’s to hurt his image as well.” There’s a pause. “Oh, I see. Yes, it would do good to wipe all mention of Kitagawa’s future ex-husband as well! I’ve seen previews of the movie, Kitagawa adorns that blue sapphire on his finger. That won’t do. I understand you couldn’t find any others related to Kitagawa to target, so finding this one is a good call.” 

“He’s targeting anyone he can find that has connections to Yusuke,” Futaba mumbles. “But why? Is it jealousy?” 

“He must be jealous that Yusuke lives a better life than he perceives himself to,” Akira replies with a nod. “Not only does he have feelings towards Yusuke, but he knows Yusuke is the more successful artist. To him, Yusuke has it all, and Honda is using him as a scapegoat for his own shortcomings. So now he’s targeting anyone related to Yusuke to ruin his career and the relationships he has. The problem is he could only find me and Mishima as being connected to him in any way. He doesn’t know about our other friends.”

“What a jerk!” she exclaims, her whisper strained. “Now Mishima is being dragged into this. He had nothing to do with it!” 

“We need to warn him. Though, whatever smear article Honda paid a journalist off to write has probably already been published in the real world.” 

“I guess we should sneak out of here and call it a day, then. We have a lot to talk about.” 


	9. The Mage

** _Days Until Video is Leaked : 13_ **

The group goes for dinner at a restaurant a few blocks away after leaving the palace, meeting Mishima halfway from where he took meetings. They take the large corner booth of the place, the waiter bringing them appetizers, which Ryuji wastes no time digging into. Yusuke folds his hands at his lap and sighs. Akira pats his thigh as a sign of comfort, and Yusuke nods, their communication wordless. 

“Mishima, we’ve been running our _ errands _ ,” Akira begins. “We’ve found that someone wrote a smear article about you and your documentary. It may or may not be published yet.” 

“What? Really?” Mishima says with surprise. “That’s a surprise. I haven’t heard anything. The meetings went on as planned.” He pulls out his phone and starts thumbing at it. “I can check right now.” 

It’s quiet for a moment, Ryuji still taking his helping of Mozzarella sticks. Mishima frowns, his eyes shifting from side to side. He shakes his head with a huff. 

“There’s a new article out, but I can’t understand the English,” he says. “It’s a bit advanced. From what I can tell, it’s really ugly.”

Yusuke holds out his hand. “I can read it for you,” he offers. The phone is passed to him, and he concentrates on the article carefully. “It accuses you of sexual assault against an American woman while staying here in New York City.” 

“What?!” Mishima exclaims, tensing in his spot at the table. “I’ve never--I didn’t do that! I’ve been with you guys the entire time when I’m not in meetings!” 

“This has gotten bad,” Akira interjects. “We don’t need the  _ American police _ on our backs.” 

“We don’t have much time to begin with, but that time might be cut in half now,” Futaba adds. “This dude is disgusting. He must not care who he goes after anymore.” 

“If he’s going after my connections and I, he must be targeting other artists and their exhibits too,” Yusuke says. “Anyone that he deems to be a part of his shortcomings will be impacted. The struggle there is I can’t know what other individuals he’s targeting unless we see evidence of it in his palace.” 

“What an asshole,” Ryuji huffs. “We need to get him to confess it’s all bullshit!”

“I apologize, Mishima,” Yusuke sighs. “You were targeted because of your connection to me. He wants to ruin my life and the lives of those around me so everyone turns on me as a person and an artist.” 

“It’s not your fault,” Mishima says. “The Phantom Thieves will put him to justice. Right?” 

Akira nods. “Right.” 

**-0-**

Yusuke and Akira lie back in bed that night. Akira flips through the television channels, finally stopping and tossing the remote on the sheets. They watch in silence for a few minutes, Yusuke putting his sketchbook away. Akira furrows his brows. 

“Why are all these sisters married to the same man?” he asks. “I’m confused.” 

“They’re not biological sisters,” Yusuke replies. “They were all strangers before they decided to marry the same man.” 

“What? That’s...different, yet fascinating at the same time.” 

“Americans must find it fascinating as well, since they were given a television program.” 

Akira sighs and leans back. It’s quiet for a moment. “Hey, Yusuke.” 

“Yes, love?” 

“Does it bother you that I'm just a coffee shop worker?” 

“Of course not. Don’t be bothered by what he says. I love you as you are.” 

“I love you, too…” Akira pauses with a small frown. “I don’t feel like I’m as leveled-headed as I was before…”

Yusuke shakes his head. “It’s deeply personal now. You feel as though you have something you have to protect.” 

“Yeah, I do…” Akira mumbles. He doesn’t understand why he suddenly feels self-conscious about his role in their marriage, but he tries to rid himself of it. He’s different now than he was the leader of the Phantom Thieves as a teen, and it’s sometimes difficult to manage the changes he’s noticing within himself. “Can we cuddle?” 

“Of course,” Yusuke nods with a small smile. He goes to adjust under the blankets, but Akira stops him. 

“You be the big spoon.” 

“Very well.” 

Akira curls in Yusuke’s side, his husband’s arms around him. His head leans on his chest, the faint sound of his beating heart in his ears. It’s peaceful as the television mumbles at them through the lowered volume. He isn’t sure what the future holds, but he’s thankful to have his husband at his side. 

**-0-**

** Days Until Video is Leaked : 12 **

The group returns to Honda’s palace the next day. They work through a few more floors, making it to the tenth. This floor holds a different appearance. It’s an exhibit floor, paintings on every wall. Yusuke turns the corner and gasps, Akira and the rest not far behind. 

The exhibit resembles Yusuke’s almost exactly, but with one key difference: every instance of Akira is replaced by Honda. Akira clenches his fists and tries to keep a level head, which is proving to be more difficult as they progress through the palace. 

“This guy has really got the hots for Yusuke,” Ryuji says. “It’s kinda gross.” 

“It’s kinda sad too, honestly. It’s the sort of crush that gets out of hand due to a distorted heart,” Ann sighs. 

Someone turns the corner. The group stiffens, Akira putting one arm in front of Yusuke in defense. He isn’t sure why he does this, Yusuke is more than capable of handling himself. Perhaps there _was_ a part of him that felt the need to protect that which was deeply personal to him. They relax a bit when they see it’s Mishima. Then, their faces contort to shock and confusion. 

“Hey…” Mishima says, shaking his head. “You guys? Is that you?” 

“Yes, it’s us,” Akira says. “Your travel buddies.” 

“Oh! But...why are you guys...where am I?” Mishma asks, gesturing to the space. “This exhibit looks weird. It’s Yusuke and that Honda guy being romantic...what’s going on?” 

“You’re in the Metaverse, Mishima. I’m not sure how you got here, though.”

“I was just walking around the museum when I came into this room, and it struck me as odd. The guards are weird here too, and the sky is an unnatural color...” 

“Huh.” Mishima nods. “This guy is weird. Is he crushing on Yusuke or something? Not to mention how many calls I’ve gotten about that stupid article that was published about me. I’m so angry at the injustice!” 

“We should get you out of here. It’s not safe without weapons or a Persona.” 

“What? Persona?” 

Before Akira can properly explain, Honda walks into the exhibit, the cognitive Yusuke at his side. Their elbows are locked together, Honda leaning into him with a smile. They halt when they see the group standing in the middle of the room. 

“If it isn’t the intruders again,” Honda huffs. “What did I tell you, Kurusu? Get your band and get out of here.”

“No, stop trying to ruin my husband and I’s lives,” Akira retorts. “I will make you pay for this.” 

“It’s short term pain for Yusuke. He’ll be so much better off for it.” 

“Of course, love,” Cognitive Yusuke adds. “It’s almost like our first time, short term pain for long term pleasure.” 

“Hmmm...of course, baby.” 

Yusuke tugs on Akira’s jacket, which prompts Akira to keep his cool. Mishima stands there, whipping his head between the real Yusuke and the mirage. He points at Honda. 

“Hey!” he calls out. “You ruined my documentary! You’re the one that paid off some journalist to accuse me of sexual assault!” 

“Yes, what of it?” Honda says with a shrug. “I don’t want images of Yusuke with a man that’s not me out there. If he wants to steal my heart and my notoriety, then he can pay for it before coming to his senses.” 

“What?! That’s ridiculous! No one stole anything from you!” Mishima argues. “You just have anger issues!” 

“And so what if I do?!” Honda yells. “Good luck defending yourself to the American police!” 

“N-No! I didn’t do it!” Mishima exclaims. “You’ll pay for this! I’ll force you to--ugh…” 

Mishima clutches his head and collapses on his knees with a scream. The group stares at him, Akira stepping forward. His screams continue as everyone stares at the outcry. 

“Holy shit!” Ryuji exclaims. “Joker, I think he has a persona.” 

Mishima’s clothing changes from his street clothes into something more grand. He wears a dark blue and gold cloak and Venetian masquerade mask of the same color scheme. He paws at it, desperately trying to rip it off his face. When he does, blood trickles to the ground and he stands. He’s dressed in medieval clothing underneath, a large belt at his waist. A gust of wind rushes through the room, knocking a few of the paintings off the walls. Mishima chuckles and stands. 

“I won’t be bullied around any longer. Let me tell you this, the Phantom Thieves will rise to power once again, and I will help them do it! First, by tearing you down!” he exclaims. He unleashes his persona, an old wizard in robes, his hands hovering around the magic in between them. “Let’s go, Merlin!” 

“Dude, it’s a wizard!” Ryuji yells over the commotion. “Hell yeah!” 

Honda scoffs. “Face my guards, then, if you’re so itching for death!” 

**-0-**

The group, Mishima now included, fight off the guards Honda throws their way. They sit on a bench in the exhibit, which is now in shambles, staring at each other while they rest. Mishima examines his clothing. 

“Wow, these clothes are so cool!” he says with excitement. 

“Your clothes and your persona resemble what you think being rebellious looks like,” Ann says. 

“Your outfit is quite aesthetically pleasing. It reminds me of European art in the medieval era,” Yusuke adds, taking a look at the finer details of Mishima’s outfit. 

“I really liked reading the legends of King Arthur as a kid,” Mishima says. “I always thought being rebellious would be someone who is smart and wise, smart enough to evade everything that brings us down as a society. Wise enough to stand up for himself and brush off the little things.” 

Ryuji nods. “That would explain the get-up. And the wizard.”

“He needs a code-name,” Futaba interjects. “We don’t call each other by our names here. It isn’t safe. What should his be?” 

_ “Wizard,” _ Ryuji says first. 

“It doesn’t roll off the tongue easy,” Ann replies with a frown. “Oh, how about  _ Wise?”  _

“That doesn’t seem to match well, either…” Akira mumbles, his arms folded loosely at his chest. Yusuke smiles with a chuckle. 

“How about  _ Mage? _ Mages and wizards are both practitioners of magic.” 

“Wow! I really like that!” Mishima interjects. “Mage….that sounds so awesome!” 

“Mage it is, then. Welcome to the team,” Akira says. He points around to everyone else. “I’m Joker, this is Fox, Skull, Panther, and Oracle. There are a few others of the team that didn’t come with us to New York, so they’re not here.” 

“W-Wait...does this mean I’m a Phantom Thief?!” 

“Sure does.” 

“I can’t believe this! This is incredible. I promise to do my best guys, really!” Mishima exclaims, his smile bright and joyous. “I know it’s strenuous and dangerous, but I promise not to hold you down. I’ll work hard!” 

“I have no doubts you will,” Akira smiles back. “We have a deadline. We need to change Honda’s heart before the end of the month, or he’ll leak the video. We’ll explain the Metaverse to you later, but, the issue we’re having is we need a way to gain access to the elevator. It’s been blocked off, and we need a keycard. Honda is in the penthouse at the top, and we don’t have time to get through all these floors before the deadline.” 

Mishima tilts his head. “I think I overheard a guard say he was using his keycard to drink at a bar on the fifteenth floor while I was browsing the exhibit. Would taking his work?”

“It would. That’s only five floors away. Let’s get moving. It should go easier with an extra team member.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've wanted to give Mishima a persona for so long! I finally managed a way to work it into the story, which was a bit difficult at first, but I'm excited I found a way to. :)


	10. A Silver Tongue

**Days Until Video is Leaked : 12**

The team travels through the five floors, reaching the bar that Mishima spoke of. A few guards sit at the counter, a waitress pouring them drinks. They chatter amongst themselves and gulp alcohol down their throat in an obnoxious manner. Yusuke scoffs from behind the corner the team is peering out from. 

“What ill-mannered behavior,” he whispers. “Which one holds the key, though?” 

“It seems like we’re going to take care of both of them to find out,” Akira sighs. He pulls his gloves further up his wrists. “Let’s prepare for battle, everyone.” 

**-0-**

The battle between the shadow guards wages on until the enemies are defeated. Akira searches the loot and finds a hotel keycard. He sighs with relief, Mishima staring at everyone with awe. He glances to his hands and shakes his head. 

“Wow! I can’t believe we can do stuff like this!” he exclaims. “It’s amazing!” 

“It is, isn’t it?” Ann says with a smile. “Sometimes I think we forget how exciting being a persona user is.”

“We obtained the keycard. If we ride the elevator to the top, that should lead us to the treasure,” Yusuke interjects with a nod. “Then we must devise a calling card.” 

“Man, we really are going after people again, aren’t we?” Ryuji says. “The Phantom Thieves are in full swing!” 

They ride the elevator to the top and enter the penthouse. It’s luxurious, yet empty, with no sign of Honda or the cognitive Yusuke. Akira huffs in disdain at seeing a portrait of Honda and Yusuke on the far wall over a grand fireplace. He crosses his arms and gazes to the cityscape tinted in a fog of yellow and orange. 

“We’ve secured the route. We’ll think up the calling card tomorrow, send it the day after. That gives us two days to prepare for the battle,” he says. “Let’s head back for today.” 

**-0-**

Later that night, Akira and Yusuke are in their hotel bed once again. Akira stretches as he absentmindedly watches American reality television, Yusuke’s pencil strokes soft in his ears. The couple remains quiet like this until Akira peers over to take a gander at what his husband is drawing. 

“Do you ever get tired of drawing me?” Akira says with a smile. Yusuke shakes his head. 

“I never tire of my muse,” he chuckles. He places the pencil on the page and wedges it in between the covers of the sketchbook. He leans over and kisses Akira’s cheek. 

“I have an idea for the calling card,” he mumbles, his breath lingering over Akira’s cheek. 

Akira blushes. “What is it?” 

“We have no choice but to post it at the MoMA. We don’t know where he lives or where he is staying in the city. The MoMA is where our paths intersect. It’ll create a scene, and will skyrocket our name once again, but...what other choice do we have?” 

“None,” Akira responds. “I’m not letting that tape get leaked. We’ll deal with the aftermath of Honda _after_ we deal with Honda. It doesn’t matter what happens. I’m being stubborn about this.” 

“Oh, of course you are, love,” Yusuke chuckles again. “I’ve taken note of that during this whole ordeal. I appreciate it.” 

“You’re a humble artist, Yusuke. It’s up to me to make it clear that you’re_ taken_.” 

“My word, my husband is quite the protective one. I find it endearing.” 

Akira chuckles to try and hide how flustered he is. “Damn right. I’ve got the draft for the calling card already in my head. I’m ready to go after this guy. If it has to be flashy, then let’s do it right.”

**-0-**

**Days Until Video is Leaked: 10**

_ Sir Haruto Honda _

_ You are a perpetrator of sin, both of lust and greed. You wrongly lust after notoriety, prestige, and that which does not belong to you. Intertwined with the greed for money and luxury, your choices are truly egregious. Rather than use the virtue of patience to harbor your own talent, you chose to commit two of the seven deadly sins. We will force you to confess these sins with your own mouth.  _

_ -The Phantom Thieves _

The group listens as a bystander reads one of the posters that has been taped onto the walls of buildings leading up to the MoMA. The team posted the signs late at night the day before, under the cover of darkness and alleycat shadows, in order for this to be seen by the public the next day. The poster features the Phantom Thieves logo, the color scheme of red and black still grabbing attention all these years later. 

Akira glances at his friends. They are all attending the opening of Yusuke’s exhibit together, their plan in place. He nods to them, and they enter the building, passing the crowds of onlookers. 

**-0-**

The exhibit is crowded with visitors, journalists, and critics alike. Akira sticks close to Yusuke’s side, despite them losing track of some of their group in the waves of enthusiasts. Yusuke shakes hands with a few people, thanks them for their support, and introduces them to his husband. Akira is unsure how to respond to it all, so he smiles and nods, joking lightly about how great he find Yusuke to be as a husband. Given the overwhelming moment, there’s not much else he can do. 

The MoMA requested Yusuke give a speech to help commemorate the opening of their new museum wing, along with other artists who have art featured there. Groups of people meet in the small auditorium room on the far side of the building. A few people working at the museum speak before calling Yusuke to the podium. He stands and takes his place in front of everyone. He takes a sheet of paper from his inner-blazer pocket and unfolds it. 

“Hello, my name is Yusuke Kitagawa,” he begins in English. “I’d like to first begin by giving my thanks to John Davis, who first contacted me about this opportunity at one of my gallery showings in Tokyo. As you are aware, I am an artist based in Tokyo, which is where I was born and raised. It is also where I met the subject matter of my exhibit here at the MoMA, which would be my husband, Akira.” 

Yusuke stops to gesture at Akira with a soft smile. The audience turns their attention to him, and he stiffens and waves. A few chuckles echo the room before Yusuke continues. 

“The exhibit explores how my husband lives his daily life, and the memories surrounding how we met as teenagers. I created the portfolio before we married, and dedicated it to him as part of the greater promise I made to him at our wedding. I’m honored to have such a personal exhibit on display here at the MoMA, and I’m truly grateful for the invitation that I was extended to be here in New York today.” 

The audience claps, and an announcer opens the room up to questions directed at Yusuke and his work. Akira sighs, his heart heavy. This is always the hardest part for Yusuke, and Akira has managed to be the distraction during interviews before. However, that was when the whole world didn’t realize he was Yusuke’s  _ husband _ . The times are different. Akira can do nothing but stay quiet. 

The first few questions were innocent enough. Then, the question comes that Akira and Yusuke both anticipated. They have prepared for this, now it was up to Yusuke to respond the way they discussed would be best. 

“There are posters plastered outside the museum featuring the Phantom Thieves logo,” the journalist asks. “They are directed to Haruto Honda, a fellow Tokyo-based artist. Given your connection to the Phantom Thieves in the past, what do you make of this?” 

“I have no knowledge of who the Phantom Thieves were. To this day they are still anonymous, despite what they did to Madarame and the impacts it had on me. So, I must extend that sentiment to today’s situation. I have no knowledge of why those posters are there,” Yusuke responds, his voice professional and monotone. Akira smiles to himself. 

“Isn’t it awfully suspicious that this appears the same day your exhibition opens? You, the only artist that has any connection to them?” the journalist continues. 

“If you are insinuating that I somehow have something to do with the posters, that is false. Given the Phantom Thieves documentary is set to release in America shortly, and the director has allegations being spread about him, it’s not out of the realm of possibility this is public advertisement for said documentary.” 

“Why would it target Haruto Honda, though? A colleague of yours?” 

“I have no knowledge of that. I have no connections with the distribution companies of that film. It’s entirely possible the advertisement was meant to align with my appearance here, if only to give it more notoriety by using my name. Regardless, I have no knowledge of the motivations behind why they have appeared or why they target a well-mannered colleague of mine. Mr. Honda has never shown any signs of ill content of character in the times we’ve met.” 

Akira bites his cheek to hide his grin. Yusuke performed his part perfectly, and the fact he was able to look a reporter in the face and recite a fabrication is a skill that Akira didn’t know he had. They’re married, yet still learning more about each other every day. 

The team had discussed the plan the day before as they prepared the calling card: they needed to keep Yusuke clear of appearing connected to the rise of the Phantom Thieves. Posting the calling card at the MoMA the same day as his exhibition opening was suspect, and puts the attention on him. He then would feign innocence, using the drama surrounding Mishima’s fake allegations to fog the origins and true intentions of the posters. Knowing Honda is unaware Yusuke tracked the origins of the blackmail, Yusuke could then complement a fellow artist despite the allegations. Honda, being ignorant to the bigger picture, would think Yusuke will at some point call off his exhibit in front of everyone, despite the warning he’s given outside the museum. 

It was the perfect plan. It was also executed perfectly, all thanks to Yusuke's silver tongue. 

Akira makes a note to remind his husband who the  _ fox  _ in the relationship really is. He’s usually the trickster, playing dead, hiding from the police, yet now he has another partner in the madness. It gives Akira a thrill, and he can’t deny it makes Yusuke even _ more _ attractive, if that were possible. 

The calling card has been sent. Now all that is left is to infiltrate and face the beast head-on. 


	11. Beneath the Mask

The distorted, high-security palace is easier to navigate than Akira anticipated. The team is able to make their way to the penthouse with relative ease, and are soon faced with Honda’s shadow. He clenches both fists and stares Akira down. 

“You!” he bellows, pointing at Akira. “You framed me in front of everyone at MoMA!”

“Framed you?” Akira scoffs. “You are what you are. We’re just letting everyone else know.” 

“I will force you to atone for this!” 

“I don’t think you realize who I am,” Akira retorts. “But I’ll entertain your nonsense for a while.” 

The battle begins. Harsh blows are exchanged between Honda and the group. Honda targets Akira specifically for every attack, the rest of the team trying their best to shield him from the brunt of it. As the conflict drags on, the energy of the team drains. Ryuji groans in frustration. 

“Damn it,” he curses. “Joker, I’m out of juice. I can’t use my persona anymore.” 

“I’ve got a small bit left,” Mishima adds. “I’ll use the last of it to heal us.” 

“We’re close to finishing him,” Ann says. “Fox, let’s double down on our attacks and shoot him fire and ice back-to-back.” 

“Will do,” Yusuke nods. “Mind your distance, Joker.” 

Akira doesn’t want to mind his distance, but he knows better than to argue with his husband at a time like this. He stands back and watches Ann and Yusuke attack. The blow deals major damage, but Honda still hangs on by a thread. He prepares another attack and aims it at Akira once again. Low on health and stamina, Akira braces himself for what’s ahead, taking a stance that’ll better help him endure the blow. Before it can reach him, he’s shoved out of the way. He hears a cry of pain that doesn’t come from his lips as he’s shielded from the onslaught. He scrambles to his feet and sees Yusuke on his knees, heaving for breath. Akira rushes to his side and wraps an arm around him. 

“Are you okay?” he asks in a panic. “Baby, talk to me.” 

“F-Finish it…” Yusuke mumbles. “Hurry.” 

Akira stands and aims to dash towards Honda, but two arms wrap around his stomach and pull him back. He fights it for a moment, Mishima barely holding him back with his grip. 

“Guys, finish it! Hurry!” he yells. “Joker, you can’t rush in. Your energy is depleted and I can’t heal you.” 

The rest of the team pummels the enemy with a final attack. The shadow collapses onto its knees with remorse. Akira wraps Yusuke’s arm around his shoulders and helps him up. Yusuke leans into him and rests his head against Akira’s with a painful sigh. 

Honda stares at them. “I feel so much remorse. I’m horrible…” he says. “Kurusu...that tape will be deleted. I just...was jealous of everything Kitagawa has...he truly has everything I could ever want.” 

“You could’ve had what he does if you made the right decisions, which would be not acting out in malice,” Mishima interjects. “Now you have to face the justice of your harassment.” 

“I know...I will...make everything right...Please leave before this place crumbles. The top of a skyscraper is the most dangerous place to be.” 

Akira jerks his head to the elevator. He grabs Yusuke and holds him bridal-style, bolting toward the exit. The rest of the team follows. Yusuke pushes his mask to rest at the side of his face, his stare exhausted. 

“I’m fine,” he says. “Though I’m in a bit of pain from the impact.” 

“Damn it,” Akira curses, shaking his head as the elevator shoots down. 

“Don’t get angry, love.” 

The elevator stops a few floors short of the entrance. The team quickly locates the stairwell as rushes down, the sounds from above making it clear the building is crumbling. They reach the lobby as the stairs start being filled with dust and ash. As they rush through the front doors, the world shifts. Soon enough, they’re back on the Manhattan streets, Yusuke still in his arms. 

“I’m going to take a cab back to the hotel,” Akira says. “Let’s meet later.” 

**-0-**

Akira helps Yusuke sit on the bed at the hotel and grabs him a cup of water and a bottle of painkillers. Yusuke sighs and shakes his head, downing medicine with a gush of water. Akira stands in front of him with doe eyes of concern, anger, and fear. He clenches his fists. 

“Akira--” Before Yusuke can say anything, Akira cuts him off. 

“Why, Yusuke?!” he exclaims, throwing out his arms. “Why did you do that?!” 

“That blow at the trajectory it was traveling could have been devastating to you, Akira,” Yusuke retorts. “I didn’t take the brunt of it, neither of us did. I shoved you at the right time.” 

“You should’ve just let me take it.” 

“You are not invincible,  _ Akira Kurusu,” _ Yusuke snaps, his voice bitter with a sharp edge. “I understand you think you are because of what you’ve managed to accomplish as the Phantom Thief, but it’s far from the truth. Those attacks were only aimed at you, and you were wearing thin.” 

“It was fine. Mishima was healing me.” 

“That’s nonsense! Why is it so difficult for you to admit to me when you’re struggling? You have a team for a reason. You have a  _ husband _ for a reason.”

“I’m the leader. That’s what leaders do,” Akira argues softly. 

“Not now, not in this room with the two of us. What say you here? I didn’t do that because you’re my leader in the Phantom Thieves. I did that as your husband. I do hope you see the difference.” 

“I do! I do…” Akira sighs. 

Yusuke stares at him and shakes his head. “Why is it acceptable for you to go out of your way to protect me, but I can’t do the same for you?”

It’s quiet. Akira frowns and puts his hand behind his head. “I just...I don’t want you to have to...I don’t like seeing you hurt and I...Sorry…” 

Yusuke sighs. “Of course not, love. It seems to me you feel as though you have to live beneath a mask for the sake of everyone and everything else.”

“Maybe…” 

“Not with me.” 

“I know…” Akira exhales and swallows. “After working through your palace and destroying it...I have this urge to shield you from everything, because I felt like I couldn’t shield you from what was going on in your mind. I felt helpless at times, though I knew I could change you for the better...it wasn’t going to erase those experiences. Then we got married, and I felt the need to protect you from everything. I’m sorry…” 

“I understand why you feel that way, and I’m not going to undermine it. I don’t truly understand what you saw going through my thoughts in such an intimate way in an effort to save my life...I only wish for you to understand I want to protect you for the same reasons you want to protect me.” 

“I understand.” 

“Will you stop hiding beneath that mask with me? I can’t stop you from doing it with everyone else, but it’s not needed around me. It’s why I wear a band on my finger that I never remove.” 

“I’m afraid of what’s underneath it…” Akira mumbles with a shrug. “What if I can’t lead our team anymore if I unmask whatever is there I don’t know about?” 

“I don’t see you as a flawless person, Akira. You don’t see me as one either, despite what the  _ honeymoon phase _ might tell you. We married acknowledging we have flaws with the greater promise of seeing each other through them, because we love each for our strengths more than anything.” Yusuke pauses and pats the empty spot beside him. “A leader can’t lead the best he can without a support system. Won’t you let me be the shoulder you lean on behind closed doors?” 

Akira nods and sits down next to his husband. He sighs and rubs his palm over Yusuke’s thigh. “Yes,” he says simply. 

“Good,” Yusuke says with a slight smile. “Thank you.” 


	12. An Artist's Remorse

The early morning rush of noise greets the couple in the hotel room. Akira wakes and checks his phone for the time, blinking his sleep away. His arms stretch out with a yawn and looks at Yusuke. His husband is still fast asleep. It’s quiet for another ten minutes as Akira dozes, thumbing through his phone absentmindedly. 

They’ve got two more days before they catch their flight back home. Somehow, they managed to get everything done within their original stay time, and beyond that, had plenty of time to see the city. Akira didn’t want to admit, but he was beginning to wear down. There were a few more places he wanted to see, and he wanted one of their days to just be him and Yusuke. They had just spent ample time alone on their honeymoon, but given what they had been through, Akira wanted to spend some time with him alone. 

Yusuke eventually wakes with a deep inhale and a slight groan. Akira scoots closer to him and plays with his hair. Yusuke's eyes open and glance up at him, a mix of softness and exhaustion within them. 

“I’m exhausted, Akira,” he says, his voice low. “I haven’t pursued such strenuous Phantom Thievery in quite some time.” 

“Are you sore?” Akira asks, still playing with Yusuke’s hair. 

“Yes. I ache.” 

Akira frowns with a sigh. He lifts the blankets off them. “Let me check for bruises.” 

“Love, you don’t--”

“I want to. Please?”

“Very well.” 

Akira runs his fingers along his husband’s silk sleepwear, brushing up the fabric of his shirt instead of unbuttoning it. The pale skin underneath is splotched with discoloration along his upper abdomen. Akira’s eyes wander to Yusuke’s hip. He pulls down the waistband, exposing yet another bruise. 

“You’re bruised pretty bad,” Akira mumbles, pulling the shirt back down. He tugs on the blankets again, covering them both up. Yusuke sighs. 

“I thought as much…” he says. “I’m ready to return home, Akira.” 

“Do you want me to try to get an early flight?” 

“No, no, that won’t be necessary. I suppose I should return to the MoMA and see what has become of Honda.” 

“After that, let’s go out to a nice restaurant together, just you and I.” 

“What about the others?” 

“Ann had some modeling business to attend to. The others...they can wander around amongst themselves.” 

“Do you trust them not to get lost, group leader?” Yusuke chuckles. 

“I’m not sure,” Akira chuckles with him, “but I’m willing to risk it.” 

**-0-**

The couple returns to the museum once again. The building appears to be business as usual, but the calling card posters have remained as street art and continue to gain curious crowds. Akira and Yusuke take a seat at the cafe to allow Yusuke to rest before they move along. Despite the painkillers, it’s still uncomfortable to walk great distances or stand for a long period of time. They order coffee and a large slice of cake to split between the two of them. 

“Nothing seems out of the ordinary here,” Yusuke says as they begin to eat. 

Akira nods, shoving his fork in his mouth. “Yeah. I don’t care if it’s a big public deal or not, I just wanted that tape deleted.” 

“I agree.” 

It’s quiet as they finish the dessert. They people watch together as they sip coffee, watching people come in and out. Honda walks through the doors. Akira stiffens as he makes his way over to them. 

“Kitagawa,” Honda begins once he reaches the table. His shoulders are slumped, a downtrodden expression on his face. “I--I’m the one that was blackmailing you. I’m truly sorry.” 

Despite already knowing this, Akira and Yusuke glance at each other with surprise. They didn’t expect for Honda to admit it to them, but it’s proof the change of heart took place. Yusuke swallows with a nod. 

“It was quite humiliating for us. I’m sure you understood that when you planned it,” he responds. 

“I did...eavesdropping on your husband at his work, paying off that hotel worker to hide the camera, recording your privacy...it’s all truly heinous.” 

“You must apologize to everyone else you may have targeted.” 

Honda nods. “I will. I plan to confess everything today in a conference. The tape has been deleted...I won’t say your name out of respect for your privacy. I don’t know what will happen to me after that, so this may be the last time we run into each other.”

Yusuke licks his lip and gazes at the tabletop. “You are an excellent artist, Honda. It’s a shame that excellence doesn’t extend to the quality of your character.” 

“I know. Thank you, Kitagawa, for being merciful. You don’t have any reason to be. I believe you are one of the most talented artists of our time...I wonder sometimes if your name will live alongside those like Warhol and Rothko…”

“I have no way of discerning that, but I do know we all start off with humble beginnings. You shared the same potential I did until you squandered it on distorted desires.” 

“Yes, that is true. I admit to everything. Stay well, Kitagawa.” 

Honda bows and takes his leave, exiting the cafe. Yusuke sighs and stares at his coffee cup, which is no longer steaming as it once was. Akira wraps an arm around Yusuke’s shoulder. 

“You handled it well,” he says. 

“I could say the same of you, Akira,” Yusuke responds with a slight smile. 

**-0-**

Later on that day, Akira and Yusuke enjoy a corner booth by themselves in a fine dining restaurant. The candle on the table flickers as they enjoy their appetizer and glass of wine. Akira pours their glasses full and leans back. Yusuke thumbs at his phone and shakes his head. 

“Honda did a press conference earlier today,” he says. “The whole video is online now and has since gone viral.” 

“We accomplished our mission, then,” Akira nods. 

“This will cause the Phantom Thieves to gain popularity again without a doubt.” 

“Do we want to start this up again, Yusuke?” 

Yusuke furrows his brows. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, pursuing the Phantom Thieves fully again. I know there’s a Mementos, and whatever the hell the  _ Elucidator _ is...but we’re not outcast rebel teenagers anymore. We’re a married couple.” 

“Yes, our differing circumstances are a cause for reflection,” Yusuke sighs. He sips from his glass. “When that app returned, you went into the Metaverse again, and my palace was your core motivation. And with Honda’s palace,  _ I _ was the core motivation yet again. The question for us, and more so  _ you _ , Akira, is: do you wish to pursue this again if  _ we  _ aren’t involved in the aftermath?” 

Akira swallows and stares at the table. “Have you asked yourself this question?” 

“I have.” 

“What was your answer?” 

“I believe that the app returned for a reason. If we ignore it because it’s not our problem, it won’t matter, because whatever is at the cause of this will find us.” 

“You’re right…” Akira sighs, crossing his arms. 

Yusuke leans closer to him, their shoulders touching. “What are you thinking, my dear?” 

“I’m thinking I have more to lose now than I did when I was teenager.”

“So do I.” 

“When I first moved to Tokyo under probation, I had already lost everything. My parents hated me, I was charged with a crime, I was thrown out of my hometown. I was a prisoner in my own heart, and I had nothing to lose, so going after people that did wrong seemed natural. It released my anger. Your situation was similar after Madarame, you lost everything. We were both without true homes, loose ends of society everyone left behind. Now is not the same. I’m not angry at the world, I’m not an outcast. I’m a married man living a quiet life.”

“I understand, Akira,” Yusuke sighs. “If we choose to do this, it will be out of nothing but sacrifice and virtue.”

“We met because of the Metaverse. What happens if other events like that align because we sacrifice everything to allow them to? Things that change everything. Do I make sense?” 

Yusuke chuckles with a smile. “Yes. You do make sense, love. Would I be the artist I am today if I hadn’t met you? I surely wouldn’t.  _ Madarame _ would be.” 

“Then that answers our questions then. Will you follow me through it all?” 

“Of course.” 

**-0-**

The group boards their flight home. They held a small meeting before checking out of their hotel, discussing the results of Honda. After the celebratory dinner, they packed their belongings and left for the airport. They had decided to discuss matters regarding the Phantom Thieves back in Tokyo. 

Now they’re seated on the plane, Akira and Yusuke taking the window seats once again. Yusuke’s bruises had worsened the day before, and his body still ached from moving from place-to-place. He hadn’t allowed his body to rest and heal, and he is feeling the impact of it. Akira had bought him disposable heat pads for his lower back to help during the fourteen hour flight home. Yusuke leans against the window with a small pillow Akira had bought in Times Square. Akira can’t help but chuckle. 

“What’s so funny?” Yusuke asks, raising a brow at him. 

“You’re so cute with that pillow,” Akira says with another laugh. 

“When I requested a pillow from my husband, I didn’t expect a  _ kawaii _ bear head.” 

“It was all that I could find in Times Square. It was that or Buzz Lightyear.” 

“My word.” 

“You didn’t buy me a kawaii bear head,” Futaba interjects, leaning over from the other side of the aisle. Akira turns to her with a laugh. 

“I convinced Sojiro to let you leave the country with me when you had never left Tokyo,” Akira responds with a smile. “Or would you have rathered me bring you a pillow home?” 

“Fair enough,” Futaba pouts. “I bought some new clothes.”

“Trying to look good for your boyfriend?” Akira teases. 

Futaba reddens. “I don’t have a boyfriend!” 

Yusuke sighs, adjusting his pillow. “This is going to be a long flight.” 


	13. Joker's Weakness

About seven hours into the flight, Yusuke wakes with aches in his back and hips. He groans and tries to readjust, but nothing helps relieve it. The heating pad on his back is cool, and he realizes if he wants to get home without yanking at his hair, he ought to change it out for a new one. Akira is asleep next to him. Yusuke nudges him with a sigh. 

“Hm?” Akira hums, opening his eyes. 

“Can you assist me with changing the pad on my back?” Yusuke asks, his voice just above a whisper. 

Akira nods and leans forward, grabbing his bag off the floor under the seat in front of him. “Of course, baby.”

They stand, Akira helping him out into the aisle. They walk to the back of the plane, where there are two restrooms open. The steward area is just ahead. Akira ignores it and slides the restroom door open. 

A stewardess comes out and stops. She stares at them with a raised brow. “Only one person per restroom,  _ please _ ,” she says, her voice reflecting agitation. 

Akira narrows his eyes at her. “I need to help my husband change a bandage.” 

“Like I haven’t heard _ that one _ before,” she replies sarcastically. 

“Hey--” 

“Akira,” Yusuke interjects, “it’s fine. I’ll try to do it myself.” 

“No, it’s not,” Akira retorts, his anger directed more at the stewardess than Yusuke. He pulls the box of heating pads from his bag. “See? What, do you think we’re trying to have sex in a plane bathroom?” 

“The rules exist for a reason,” she says. Before Akira responds, a steward appears from behind her. 

“What’s going on here?” he asks, his voice patient. 

“I was trying to help my husband change a bandage on his back when this stewardess stopped us from using the restroom,” Akira explains, waving the box in his hand. 

The steward frowns, then huffs. “ _ Ayu Yamamoto _ , get out of here and leave this couple alone.” 

Ayu rolls her eyes and walks away. “Fine, Daichi,” she retorts. 

The steward called Daichi sighs. “My apologies. I’ve been trying to get her fired for months for her poor customer service.” 

“Is she always like that?” Akira asks with a frown. 

“Yes. More so with couples like you guys.”

“What do you mean, _ like us?” _ Yusuke adds, leaning against the restroom door. 

Daichi leans forward with a whisper. “Same-sex couples.” 

“What? There are still people acting like that?” Akira shakes his head.

“I know, I’m sorry. I don’t like it either. I don’t want people to be subjected to that, especially not on a cramped plane where there’s no place to escape it.”

“That’s quite discourteous for this day and age,” Yusuke mumbles. Daichi nods. 

“I agree. I have a sister with a girlfriend. Truly, my apologies. Please, take care of what you must. I’ll see that she doesn’t bother you again.” 

Daichi leaves with a bow, Akira and Yuske shutting the door to the restroom. Akira lifts up the hem of his husband’s shirt and pulls the used heating pad away. He throws in a nearby trashcan and takes a fresh one from the box. He presses it down, Yusuke sighing with relief. 

“Thank you,” he says. “That feels much better.” 

“I’m glad, though we could’ve handled this fine without the drama.” 

“Yes, but are you thinking what I am?” 

“No?” Akira says, tilting his head with curiosity. 

Yusuke turns around with a nod. “Her name is Ayu Yamamoto. We should see whether or not she resides in the new Mementos.” 

“Yusuke, you’re a genius,” Akira responds with a smile. “I had nearly forgotten all about that place.” 

“It gives us a possible target to look for there, if we’re right in assuming it’s similar to the subway system of yesteryear.” 

“It doesn’t hurt to try. We’ll run it by the team at the next meeting.” 

**-0-**

“Wow, that girl was a total asshole!” Ryuji exclaims as the group rolls their luggage along the pathways of the airport. 

Yusuke drags behind, Akira close at his side. The team stays together through the crowded terminals of the airport, searching for the exit. 

“It’s such a shame people still act that way in this day and age,” Ann sighs. “You’re just a couple like everyone else!” 

“Yeah, but it might’ve worked out for the better. We’ll discuss it at our next meeting,” Akira responds with a yawn. “Sojiro is picking me, Yusuke, and Futaba up. There’s another seat open. Anyone else need a ride?” 

“I’ll ride with you guys back if that’s cool,” Ryuji says. Akira nods. 

“Alright, let’s go.” 

Akira sandwiches himself between Ryuji and Yusuke in the back seat of Sojiro’s car. Futaba sits up front as Sojiro puts the car in drive and inches it forward. 

“Do you think we can target that girl in the Metaverse?” Ryuji says with a grin. 

“That stewardess that was rude to you guys on the plane? Do you have her name?” Futaba turns around, peering at them with curious eyes. 

“What now?” Sojiro interjects. “What went on in the plane?” 

“A stewardess discriminated against Akira and Yusuke on the plane,” Ryuji explains. “We’re gonna see if she’s in the Metaverse so we can change her heart.” 

“Just be careful, kids. Karma is a real thing,” Sojiro says with a sigh. He puts the car in park. “And so is traffic.” 

**-0-**

Akira and Yusuke, arrive back at their apartment later on that day, Ryuji with them. They had invited him to spend the night since he wouldn’t be able to make it home before the trains shut down for the night. Luggage piles up by the door, Ryuji taking a seat on the sofa as Akira digs through the cabinets. Yusuke leaves to take a bath. Akira walks to the sofa and tosses Ryuji a bag of potato chips. Ryuji catches it and nods a thanks. The two friends sit on the couch together. 

“Thanks for letting me crash here, man,” Ryuji says, pinching open the bag. Akira shrugs. 

“It’s no problem. Thanks for helping me carry Yusuke’s stuff,” he says. He munches on his own bag of chips. 

“Is he hurt bad?” 

“He’s got a lot of bruising on his abdomen and hips. We didn’t have time to let him rest. The plane ride was painful for him too. He’s going to need to spend some time in bed for the next few days.” 

“Damn. He took a hard hit for you.”

“I know. I feel terrible.” 

“It would’ve been worse if you took that hit though, Akira. It might’ve killed you, no joke.” 

“Yeah...I’m just frustrated it had to happen in the first place.” 

Ryuji frowns with a nod. “Let me ask you a question,” he says, munching on chips again. 

“What is it?” Akira asks, his brows furrowed. 

“How did you and Yusuke agree to, like, go out?” 

“We discussed after that gallery showing where I kissed him. I don’t know, we kind of just threw ourselves into it because I already knew he liked me.” 

“Huh. You guys are really a nice couple.” 

“Why do you ask?”

“Ann and I got to talking back in New York, and I thought...well, I should ask her out, then I decided against it.” 

Akira tilts his head. “Just ask her, Ryuji.” 

“A guy like me? With a model? A  _ Vogue _ model,” Ryuji shrugs with a sigh. He shakes his head and balls up the empty chip bag in his fist. 

“A guy like me? With a world-famous artist?” Akira responds, mimicking his statement. “Married to him? Featured in his most successful exhibit?” 

“Yeah, that sounds kinda of crazy when you say it out loud…” 

“The problem is you’re thinking of what she is now, not what she was when we all first met. You’ve known her for years, Ryuji. I had the same apprehensions with Yusuke. We hadn’t talked in over a year, he had gotten famous. I didn’t think he had the time for me, or maybe wouldn’t be interested in me. Maybe I’m a big hotshot in the metaverse, but out here I’m just a normal guy.” 

“You? Self-conscious? Nah.” 

“I just hide it well, Ryuji. I had to remember how Yusuke and I met, our relationship as teens. He’s not any different now than he was then. The only difference is he’s a successful artist and not a starving student. Ann hasn’t changed any either.” 

“Yeah, she really hasn’t…” Ryuji sighs again, his fist on his cheek. 

“Did I ever tell you how I proposed to Yusuke?” 

“No. How?” 

“It was Valentine's Day. We were sitting together at a table in Leblanc after eating a meal. He leaned his head on me and mumbled something sweet and asked me if there was anything he could do for me. That’s when I said, ‘why don’t you marry me?’ and he accepted.” 

“That’s it?!” Ryuji exclaims, his eyes wide. “That’s how it happened, just like that?” 

“Yeah. It wasn’t the whole one-knee thing. But it was quiet and romantic. I guess I’m telling you this because if I have the guts to do something like that, then you have the guts to ask Ann out. We’re both cut from the same cloth. We’re just two guys that are falling in love with people society would tell us are way out of our league. But we fell in love with them long before society knew about them.” 

“Damn, Akira…” Ryuji shakes his head and leans back. “I forget how wise and shit you are.” 

Akira sighs with a shrug. “It’s just experience.” 

“No, I think you hide a whole hell of a lot.” 

“Yeah. Yusuke chastises me about it.” 

“Don’t let that shit bottle up, Akira. I don’t want to have to save you from your own palace if you snap under pressure.” 

Akira straightens. He blinks and bites his lip. “I won’t snap. I didn't before.” 

“That was then. This is now. I was nervous if that sex tape got leaked you were going to break. Am I wrong?” 

“M-Maybe not…” 

“Your weak spot is Yusuke. You don’t really seem to care what happens to you, but if he’s a target, you’ll try to rip the world in two to get back at them. I know you’ve noticed. Mishima and I both had to hold you back from being reckless.” 

“I know. I’m sorry…” 

“I’m not angry, man. No need to be sorry,” Ryuji says with another shug. “I was thinking...if those people in Mementos are talking about _ all is one _ ...and this Elucidator is a part of it, what if there’s something watching us?” 

Akira nods with a pensive stare. “It’s possible. It happened before.” 

“Then whatever the hell that is knows your weakness. I’m watching your back, Akira. When Yusuke tells you to listen to him, you better just do it. Your mind needs to stay healthy.” 

“Yeah…” Akira swallows, suddenly nervous at the sentiment Ryuji has voiced aloud. “You’re right. I’ll try my best to stay in a good headspace.” 

“Hell yeah. I know you can do it. You’re Joker, after all.” 


	14. Shattered Glass

It’s quiet in Leblanc during the evening. It’s been a few days since the return to Tokyo, and Yusuke had spent most of the time in bed. Today he felt well enough to work on art in the attic turned studio, Akira bringing him coffee or snacks ever so often. The customer flow had died off, the cafe just an hour before closing. Akira thumbs at his phone, a contrast to Sojiro’s cigarette smoking, when idle. Sojiro had cut back on smoking in recent years, and he promised to “beat Akira’s ass”, if he ever caught him with a cigarette. Akira never questioned it. 

The thoughts are whisked away at the chime of the bell. Akira glances up and pockets his phone, a welcome on his lips. Instead of his usual friendly attitude, he stares in shock instead. An elderly man stumbles into the cafe before regaining his footing. He leans on the far end of the counter. 

“It’s the  _ Sayuri,” _ he says, his voice surprised. “The true  _ Sayuri!”  _

Akira is thankful there are no other customers in the cafe. He doesn’t have to refrain from speaking how he wishes. 

“What the hell are you doing here?” he says, his stance defensive. He hasn’t seen the face of Madarame in years, but there’s no mistaking it. He and Yusuke had caught wind of his release from prison before they married. Their lives were being lived, and Akira managed to convince Yusuke to leave it in the past and focus on the present and future. That had been it, and they moved on, never thinking to cross paths again. 

That was until the old man stumbled into Leblanc on a clear, Thursday evening.

“I only seek to properly apologize,” Madarame says, putting up his hands. “I’ve been out of prison for some time now.” 

“Why?” Akira asks, his tone a bit demanding. “Why were you released?” 

“Good conduct coupled with my elderly age allowed my release.” 

“Bullshit,” Akira scoffs. “What brings you here?” 

Madarame sits at the counter. Akira wants to throw him out, but holds back. He thinks he ought to get some information from him before doing so. Madarame’s eyes are trained on the painting on the wall as he speaks. 

“I heard from a few art enthusiasts that the Sayuri was on display at a hole in the wall cafe in Yongen-Jaya. I wanted to see it with my own eyes again before I die.” 

“Are you dying?”

“Isn’t every elderly person headed that way?” 

“Do you still feel sorry for what you did?” 

Madarame shakes his head. “Of course. Something in my heart changed those years ago. I woke up one morning a clear-headed man. The sin in me vanished, but I needed to atone for the fact it was there in the first place.” He pauses with a sigh. “I often wonder what became of Yusuke Kitagawa. He was thrown out of that shack after I went to prison. I forced him into homelessness, I know I did!” 

Akira clenches his fist. His anger is boiling within him, but he bottles it down. “What do you mean you don’t know what happened to Yusuke Kitagawa?” 

“After my release, I spent months in isolation. I didn’t believe I was worthy of walking amongst the public. I still don’t. One day I decided to try and atone personally to those I impacted, if I could find them. Though, without knowing how to use a computer, it’s difficult. I overheard two people on the train talk about  the Sayuri.” 

Akira wonders briefly if Madarame’s memory is failing. He couldn’t comprehend how he ended up in Leblanc without knowing what became of Yusuke. 

“You’re the only one I’ve run into that seems to remember me from that time,” Madarame muses. “The memories of most are short-lived. I’m sorry, you have every right to be defensive. I might hurt your business by showing up here.” 

“Please get out before my husband sees you,” Akira says, gesturing to the door.

“Very well. Thank you for allowing me to stay even this long.” 

The stairs creak. Before Madarame stands, Yusuke is coming down the stairs. He lifts his head and staggers when he makes eye-contact with Madarame. The coffee cup in his hand drops onto the stairs and shatters, the sound deafening. Yusuke steps over the glass and stops at the edge of the counter. 

“W-Why are you here?” he stammers. 

“Yusuke!?” Madarame exclaims. “Is it really you?” 

“You didn’t deserve to get released so soon!” Yusuke retorts, anger in his voice. “Now you try to track me down yet again! I’ve spent all these years attempting to forget you ever existed.” 

“I didn’t know you’d be here.” 

“Do you expect me to believe such an insolent lie? What, are you here to steal my mother’s portrait again?”

“N-No…” 

“That’s enough,” Akira interjects. “You’ve disturbed my business. Get out.” 

“No, Akira,” Yusuke says, shaking his head. “Allow me to have the final word.” 

Akira clenches his teeth and stays quiet. Yusuke grips the edge of the counter, turning his attention to Madarame. 

“What do you want with us?” he asks, his voice full of vehement anger. “Were you trying to harass my husband into telling you where I am?” 

“N-No…” Madarame says, his voice weak. “I didn’t know this man is your husband! I was only searching for the Sayuri. Yet, now that I’ve seen you, I just want to apologize to you for what I did to you, Yusuke.”

“It’s not good enough! It will never be enough!” Yusuke shouts, tears on his cheeks. “You let my mother die. You abused me. Even after you confessed, I was still atoning for your sins. Homeless, ignored at my school, penniless. I’ve never stopped  _ despising _ you.” 

Akira can’t hold his tongue once he sees the distress on Yusuke’s features. He walks around the counter and to the door, throwing it open.  _ “Get out.”  _

Madarame stands, intending to respond to Yusuke’s words. Akira doesn’t allow him to. 

“Quicker than that.” 

Soon enough, the old man exits the cafe. Akira switches the open sign to closed and slams the door shut, locking it right after. Yusuke stands next to the counter, still in tears at the confrontation. Akira rushes over to him and guides him to the booth, sitting him down at one of the tables. 

“A-Akira…” he mumbles. “I apologize for b-breaking a cup…” 

“Don’t worry about that,” Akira responds. He rubs Yusuke’s shoulder. “I’m sorry, I was getting him to leave when you came down. I wanted him to tell me why he got released so soon, and I should’ve just thrown him out on the spot without trying to play ace detective.” 

“It’s not your fault…” 

“Why is it that I can’t protect you!?” Akira exclaims, turning around to grab a broom from the bathroom. He sweeps the glass, his mouth blurting out his angered thoughts. “First a fucking sex tape, then your injuries, now this. I’m _failing._ We’re only a few months into our marriage and I’m such a bullshit excuse for a husband!” 

“Akira, that’s enough!” Yuske interjects. “I don’t understand how you always assume these happenings are somehow your responsibility.” 

“Because _ they are _ . I promised--I promised when we got married!” 

“You promised to be my  _ husband _ , not my bodyguard.” 

“Why can’t I be both?” 

Yusuke shakes his head and wipes his cheeks. Akira leans on the broomstick a few feet away. It’s silent for a moment, the low mumbling of the TV filling the gap in their conversation. 

“Coming face-to-face with Madarame again was unexpected for the both of us,” Yusuke finally says. “It’s upsetting to me. Despite that, you changed my heart, Akira. I had a self-destructive palace and you destroyed it. Though I may have been emotionally distressed at the moment, I’ve come to terms with what happened and how I feel about it. I _ do _ try to forget Madarame ever existed. I _do_ despise him still. Beyond that, I’ve managed to live my life telling myself what happened to me wasn’t my fault. I used to blame myself before you changed me.

“This encounter has taught us a lot about ourselves, Akira,” Yusuke continues. “You’re becoming distorted. I don’t like what I’m seeing.”

Akira stiffens. “What do you mean?” 

“You take everything as a personal offense against us. It’s almost as if you think there’s  _ something _ targeting us at all times. Yes, there’s been several unfortunate situations we’ve found ourselves in since the start of our marriage. We’ve prevailed over all of them. Yet, instead of celebrating our victories, you've become bitter about us ever having to fight these battles to begin with.” 

The broomstick is leaned against the counter. Akira digs out his phone and opens the MetaNav. He sighs, biting his lip. 

“Akira Kurusu,” he says aloud. 

_ No match found.  _

Yusuke exhales and shakes his head. Akira pockets his phone, his gaze on the floor. 

“I don’t have a palace,” he mumbles. 

“Yet,” Yusuke finishes. 

“How do I stop it from happening?” 

“I wish I could answer that for you. Do know I still love you. This doesn’t change how I feel about you.” 

**-0-**

Akira wakes in a grungy cell, his clothing a jumpsuit of black and white stripes. His hands are chained together and when he leans up in bed, realizes his ankle is chained to a ball. He stands and drags himself to the iron bars. Igor sits at his desk beyond, Lavenza at his side. 

“Welcome back to _The Velvet Room_, Trickster,” Igor says, his voice light. 

“Is it really you, Igor?” Akira asks. 

“Yes. It’s truly my master,” Lavenza says. “It’s been some time since you’ve seen us, but do know we are just as you left us.” 

“Why am I still chained?” 

“The Velvet Room reflects the state of one’s own heart. It is a place between dream and reality, mind and matter. If you are in chains, then it is you yourself that placed them upon you,” Igor explains, his foot fidgeting underneath the desk. 

“You still feel imprisoned within your own heart, it seems,” Lavenza says with a frown. “The feeling disappeared for many years, yet it has crept up within you once again.” 

“There is a being out there manipulating and scheming,” Igor says. “We don’t know much about it yet. We called upon you and your friends via the MetaNav. We wished to see how you would approach it, so we held back from contacting you. After you destroyed Yusuke Kitagawa’s palace, we were pleased to see you rebanded once again. However, the events thereafter have been beyond our control.” 

“You were the one that put that app back on my phone?” Akira asks. 

“Yes. Even without access to the Metaverse, the thoughts and emotions that cause palaces still exist. Lavenza and I caught wind of this manipulator a while ago. We need help combating it, and through observation, realized Yusuke Kitagawa bore emotions capable of palace formation. We know a self-internalized palace is dangerous. So, we restored your access to the Metaverse, allowing you to save his life.” 

“I thought we destroyed the Metaverse years ago.” 

“You destroyed  _ access _ to the Metaverse. The gateway was destroyed for everyone. That gateway has been restored by us.”

“So we were lied to?”

“No,” Igor responds calmly, shaking his head. “Destroying the gateway is practically the same as destroying the Metaverse itself. Without the bridge connecting the physical and the cognitive, the cognitive cannot materialize into tangible places.”

“You said the events after Yusuke’s palace were out of your control.” 

“Yes,” Lavenza interjects with a frown. “There is another force manipulating reality. It was not us that caused the synced cancellations of all of your friends’ career opportunities.”

“This force is making use of the  _ Butterfly Effect _ to cause chain reactions that seem natural,” Igor says. “One thing leads to another, then to another. Soon enough, a small happening tangles you in something much larger without your realization.”

“How can I tell when I’m being manipulated into something larger?” Akira asks. 

“There is no way to know. You must follow the trail until the entity reveals itself.” 

“Our mutual friend Morgana has been gathering information on a target that may lead you further down that trail,” Lavanza says. “Please speak with him. We’ll be in touch again.”

“Before you leave, allow this to be a warning to you,” Igor says, folding his hand. “Those with palaces cannot hone their personas.” 

Lavenza nods to Akira with a slight, empathetic smile. “Enjoy the remainder of your rest. I hope we meet again soon.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never played any Persona games besides Persona 5, so I'm kinda going on my own when it comes to the Metaverse. If it doesn't align with the lore of the previous games, sorry about that! I hope this story still makes sense anyways. :)


	15. Picnic at the Park

Akira wakes in a sweat. He leans over, checking the time. It’s over two hours before he needs to wake for his shift. Despite that, he knows he won’t be able to fall asleep again. He gets up and goes to the bathroom, brushing his teeth to help sort his thoughts. Afterward, he decides to take a shower to further calm his mind. 

He stands still for the first few minutes the shower head is running. The hot water pelts his skin, steam rising into the air and fogging the mirrors. The bathroom door slides open as Akira begins to lather his hair. 

“Akira?” Yusuke says from the other side of the shower door. “Why are you awake at such an hour?” 

“A dream…” Akira says over the sound of the water. “I just couldn’t sleep anymore…” 

Akira blushes as he watches his husband strip off clothing from the other side of the frosted glass. Yusuke opens the shower door and steps in. 

“I’m joining you,” he says, the water starting to soak his hair. 

“O-Okay….” Akira nods. Yusuke sighs and lathers Akira’s shampoo-covered hair. He massages and tugs before allowing it to rinse. 

“Lather effectively, love,” he says. “It’s dandruff season.” 

“Thanks, Mom,” Akira responds with a chuckle. 

“I’m certainly not your mother,” Yusuke chuckles with him. He kisses Akira’s lips after turning him around. They exchange a few more kisses as they alternate between deep and soft. Akira hums, running his hands down Yusuke’s chest. 

“I bought non-slip mats for a reason,” Akira says with a smug tone. 

“What, you don’t want us to slip and fall should I push you against the glass doors?” 

“Yes please.” 

**-0-**

Akira and Yusuke dry off with light laughs of satisfaction, leaving the towels on the bathroom floor. They turn the short corner into their shared bedroom to get dressed. Akira feels rejuvenated in some ways, at ease in others. At times, he can't thank Yusuke enough for being there when he needs him. Even if that is only for physical escape. 

“That was a nice change of pace, love,” Yusuke says, his voice warm. 

Akira nods with a smile. “Yeah, we should have shower sex more--_ Ugh!” _

_ “Ahhhh!” _ Morgana exclaims, jumping underneath the dresser. “Why are you two naked?!” 

“It’s my bedroom!” Akira retorts with surprise. “Why are you in here without telling us you’re home?!” 

“You were in the shower! Get dressed in the bathroom like normal people!” 

“There’s no normal way to get dressed!” 

“M-Mona…” Yusuke says, his voice soft with embarrassment. “We can’t get our clothing from the dresser while you’re underneath it….” 

“I’m not walking past you two until you’re clothed!” 

“You’ve already seen us nude,” Akira says. “Just come on. I’m getting cold.” 

Yusuke and Akira sit on the couch in their daytime clothing, Morgana on the floor, his back turned to them. There’s awkward silence between the three of them as Akira searches for something to break the ice. 

“Can I interest you in--” he goes to say, but is cut off by Morgana’s defiance. 

“No.” 

“How about--” 

“No.” 

“Why not--” 

_ “No.” _

Yusuke sighs and shakes his head. “It was just simple nudity, Mona. Is this enough to give us the silent treatment?” 

“If it was _ simple nudity _ as you say, why were you both embarrassed?” Morgana retorts, his back still turned to them. 

“I was embarrassed by the way you chose to react!” 

“The way I _ chose _ to react? How else am I supposed to react to seeing you two naked right before my eyes?” 

“We’re married. Married couples get naked and have sex,” Akira adds, his voice matter-of-fact. Yusuke startles and jolts his head. 

“Was it truly necessary to expand that thought to include sex?!” he questions, his voice light with surprise. 

“This bickering is dumb. Morgana, you said you were gathering intel on a possible target and would talk to us about it when we got home from New York. What is it?” Akira says, quickly changing the subject. 

Morgana huffs with a nod. “Yes, but _ only _ if you take me to get tuna and sushi.” 

“Fine.” 

**-0-**

Akira and Yusuke place take-out bags on the picnic table in the park. It’s a sunny day, the summer heat already dripping into the mid-morning air. Morgana jumps out of Akira’s bag and sits on the table as the couple places the food out for them to eat. Akira flips open the box for Morgana with a sigh. 

“There,” he says. “Feast to your heart’s content.” 

Morgana pounces closer to the box, excitement in his voice. “Wow! This is amazing!” 

“Don’t use this as an excuse walk in on us having sex,” Akira says, pulling his disposable chopsticks apart. “I’m not buying all this takeout again even if you do.” 

“Trust me, Akira, even this amazing feast isn’t enough to erase the image behind my eyes right now.” 

“Tell us about this information you’ve been scouting for,” Yusuke interjects, a light blush on his cheeks. 

“It’s about a modeling agency that’s accused of money laundering for a film company. Lady Ann told me about the rumors, and we both agreed not to mention it unless we found a legitimate reason to target them,” Morgana explains, taking a bit of his food. 

“Why would a modeling agency money launder for a film company?” 

“Rumor has it that it's a chain of money laundering checkpoints, and the info of it leaking in the modeling agency’s link.” 

“Where is the source of the chain, though?” Akira asks, biting into a sushi roll. 

“I’ve been digging, and I believe it’s a government agency that’s at the root.” 

“Are we to believe this chain is linked to several platforms of propaganda?!” Yusuke exclaims in revelation. 

“You catch on fast, Yusuke,” Morgana responds with another bite of food. “Upon further investigation, I think it’s the reason everyone’s events got cancelled at once. This chain doesn’t seem to want the Phantom Thieves to be in the public consciousness again.” 

“Are we their only targets?” 

“No. It seems there is a system being worked out behind the scenes. A new system of thought. This line of thinking will be slowly leaked into the public cognition through media, such as magazines and films. The illegal funneling of money allows this to go on without anyone catching a paper trail.” 

“We can only target one person at a time. If this is a chain, who do we go after? The governmental core?” Akira asks, taking yet another bite of food. 

“That’s impossible. The individuals at the core are too secretive to properly find out who they are. There is a questionable individual at the modeling agency Lady Ann used to work for. The CEO, to be precise. If we find out more about him, we can target him and break the chain.” 

“This seems quite daunting,” Yusuke says. “It’ll make us targets, dangerously so.” 

“It will. But the_ Elucidator _ is out there. I have no doubts this chain has something to do with that,” Morgana says with conviction. 

“We should also try to find out what new line of thought is trying to be pushed through the media,” Akira says with a nod. “Perhaps the new Mementos will help with that.” 

“Yes, it might. We should gather everyone and discuss what I’ve just told you.” 


	16. Interview with a Model

The team meets at Leblanc after closing on Friday night, as it was the only time everyone was available. Akira prepares coffee and serves everyone a cup. They nod their thanks, Akira taking a seat at the counter with Yusuke. He sips his drink and sets it down with a sigh. 

“We ran into trouble in New York,” he says, filling in the other members that weren’t present. 

“You initiated and completed a mission in America?” Makoto questions, her eyes wide with surprise. 

“We did. Mishima is our newest member. He has a persona, and we call him Mage.” 

“Thanks, guys,” Mishima smiles with a thumbs up. “Please, since we’re teammates now, Yuuki is fine.” 

“Hey, Mishi--Yuuki, you still runnin’ that Phansite?” Ryuji asks. “Or did you shut it down?” 

“No, it’s still there. I never had the heart to shut it down. I paid for the domain all these years and left it as a reminder of what the Phantom Thieves were. Now that there was a calling card sent and Honda made a confession in America, there are a ton of comments and activity on there again. Most of them are in English, coming from Americans.” 

“So we’re international stars?! Hell yeah!” 

“So Japan isn’t paying us as much attention as America is?” Futaba muses. “That would make sense. But it’s not like we can continue operations there. We don’t live there, after all.” 

“Since Mona explained what he thinks the next target should be, what do you guys think?” Akira interjects. “I’d like to stick to unanimous votes like before.” 

“Breaking a money laundering chain? Sounds badass,” Ryuji nods. “I’m game.”

“Ann, what other questionable things do these rumors entail?” Yusuke asks. “Perhaps we can learn about this CEO through other models.” 

“It’s a variety of things, really. They cancelled me out of the blue, before Vogue picked me up. There’s rumors other models are forced to starve themselves as part of under-the-table contracts. The agency wants them to look a certain way, and the girls don’t feel like they have a choice if they want to get paid. Sexual harassment claims float around, too...ugh...I can’t believe I worked for a palce like that and didn’t know what was going on! It’s just like Kamoshida all over again!” Ann huffs, shaking her head. Ryuji pats her back. 

“Hey, these are just rumors until we get some solid evidence or a confession. Don’t be so hard on yourself,” he says with a nod. “How do we get to talk to these other girls? It’ll be suspicious if we contact them askin’ random questions.” 

“Yuuki, perhaps we can use your line of work as a cover?” Akira suggests. “He can contact them, saying he’s getting information on behalf of a documentary he’s working on.” 

“Akira, that’s genius!” Yuuki exclaims. “Not to mention, I  _ could _ use the information as part of a documentary for real! I need new ideas, since the Phantom Thieves one is complete.” 

“I can speak with some of the girls on your behalf, and play the role of an interviewer. It’ll be suspicious if we get too many of us involved, especially since some of us are more well-known than others.” 

“I can get you guys the information on some models you can contact,” Ann adds. “I hope this works, but it’s you, Akira. I’m sure it will.” 

**-0-**

Akira waits at the diner in Shibuya, his shoulder bag in the booth beside him. A pen and notebook sit on the table in front of him, and he’s just ordered an iced fruit drink while he waits. Ann and Yuuki were able to arrange meetings with two models, and it was decided Akira would interview one, Yuuki the other. Yuuki had given him some pointers on how to interview a person for a documentary, and Akira hopes he can play off the role well. He’s played off many things before, this mask just one of many. 

A young woman with long, raven hair stops at the booth. Her fingers dance along her knee-length sundress. “Are you Kurusu-san?” she asks. 

“Yes, I am,” Akira nods. “You’re Kiko Takahashi, right?” 

“That’s me.” Kiko takes a seat in the booth across from him. “You requested an interview about the seedy underbelly of the modeling world?” 

“I did. I work for Yuuki Mishima, the documentary writer and producer.” 

“He created the Phantom Thieves film, didn’t he? I enjoyed that.” 

Akira nods and gestures to the menu. “Please, feel free to order whatever you’d like. I asked you here, the bill’s on me.” 

“Kurusu, please. Don’t trouble yourself!” Kiko exclaims, her face flustered. 

“What can you tell me about your experience working in modeling? Start anywhere you’d like.” 

Kiko sighs and fiddles with her hair. “It’s terrible. It didn’t start out that way. I thought I was living the life. Then, the demands started pouring in for models to appear a certain way. Stringent guidelines on weight, height, even delegating how many girls could have the same hairstyle! Some women are threatened with sexual abuse or worse…” 

“Why has no one spoken up?” 

“They’re afraid. We all know the agency is a chain in something much bigger, the money laundering is common knowledge. The men, they promise the girls so many things, love, happiness, even marriage. It’s all lies to keep them in their place.” 

“That’s obscene.” 

Kiko nods, swiping at her eyes. “It is…” She pauses. “Kurusu… I don’t know why I’m telling you even this much. There’s something about you that’s so comforting. Will you tell me a bit about yourself, please? It doesn’t have to be much.” 

“W-Well...when I’m not working for Yuuki, I help out at a coffee shop,” Akira says, biting the inside of his cheek. 

“That’s why I smelled coffee when I walked by.” 

“Most likely. I’m also married.” 

“Oh? That’s nice to hear,” Kiko says with a slight smile that doesn’t reach her eyes. “Ugh, I’ve been dying to tell someone…” 

Akira’s brow raises. “Tell someone what?” 

“Can the rest of this be off the record? Please don’t put it in the documentary.” 

“If you wish.” 

Kiko pinches at her sundress and shakes her head. “I’m pregnant. About six weeks along. It’s a nightmare. As soon as the agency finds out, they’ll throw me out for good. And the man involved...he’s one of the top administrators of the agency. Don’t get me wrong, it was a one-night stand, a consensual one, but...he’ll deny his involvement.” 

Akira leans back in surprise. He taps the pen in his hand against the notebook. “You weren’t coerced into having relations with him in any way?” 

“No…” Kiko shakes her head. “I thought if him and I were close, then I would get better modeling jobs. It’s such a naive thing, but some of the other models suggested it and I...fell into the trap.” 

“It still seems like these men are taking advantage of young women.” 

“Oh, yes, they are. I don’t believe I’m the first woman to end up in this situation. Some of the women... _ take care of it _ , and act like they were never pregnant, if you know what I mean…” 

“Do they feel like they didn’t have any other choice?” 

“Yes. I do know a few women who made the choice and are fine with it, but others, they didn’t want to have to make that decision, but they felt their backs were against the wall.” 

Akira pushes his glasses up his nose, staring at the fruit drink he has yet to try. He’s never been confronted with this sort of story, and it puts him on edge. He’s married to another man, and had never dated a woman before that. He can’t say he understands the basics of a woman’s view of life, so this situation is on another level. He’s at a loss, trying to think of what to say next. 

“Say, Kurusu, you’re married, right?” Kiko asks. “Has your wife ever been pregnant?” 

Akira blushes. “Uh...I’m married to a man.” 

“Oh! I see...sorry for the assumptions.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Akira licks his lip. “What do you plan to do?” 

Kiko slumps in the booth. “If I had my way, I would want to see this baby born. I know I can’t take care of them, but I want to find a home for them. But, once I show, the agency will throw me out, like I’m disposable. How will I feed myself, then? I don’t want to make a decision I know I’ll regret...because I don’t want that option in the first place…” 

“Modeling isn’t only limited to modeling agencies.” 

“What?” 

“Artists require models too. They are likely some artists out there that won’t mind your pregnancy, or may even welcome it, and want to include it in the symbolism of their work.” 

“Really?” Kiko’s eyes widen. “But I don’t know anything about the art world…” 

“I do. My husband is an artist. He specializes in modern art.” 

“Oh? Does he make art like that Yusuke Kitagawa guy?” 

Akira chuckles. “Funny you should mention him. That’s my husband.” 

Kiko leans back in the booth. “Kurusu, you’re lying to me!” 

“No, I’m serious.” Akira takes out his phone and opens it to a picture of them on their wedding day. “See? That’s us the day we got married a few months ago.” 

“S-So...you think you can get him to help me get a modeling job in the art world?” 

“His knowledge will definitely point you in the right direction. If he’s interested, he might just ask you to model for a piece himself. The mood has to strike him though, he’s a complicated artist...so don’t be alarmed if he doesn’t have any work he can include you in. Either way, we’ll get you taken care of.” 

“Kurusu...I don’t think I can ever repay you for this. You’ve saved me from being trapped. Thank you.” 

“It’s not a problem. Can you tell me anything about the CEO of the modeling agency, Akihiro Suzuki?” 

Kiko sighs and crosses her arms. “Nothing that you can’t find online. He’s an elusive man. You may be able to find a woman or two that’s been close to him, but getting them to open up won’t be easy.” 

Akira nods. “That’s fine. Let’s order dinner, it’s rush hour on the trains.” 

“Alright. Thank you.” 

**-0-**

“That’s intriguing, Akira…” 

Yusuke muses as he cleans his brushes. They’re at home in the evening, Akira at the kitchen table. Despite Yusuke having his own art studio, there’s a canvas in the corner of their living room that always has an in- progress piece on it. Yusuke sets the brushes on a towel to dry. 

“Does she appear pregnant?” Yusuke asks, opening the fridge. 

“No, not yet,” Akira says. He watches Yusuke pour a glass of fruit juice. “Do you have anywhere she can look for work?” 

“Of course. There’s a column featured in many museum and modern art magazines that offer models the chance to work for artists that seek their expertise. There’s a database also. If you have her contact information, we can send it to her.” 

“Wonderful. She’ll appreciate it.” 

“I’ve never worked with an expecting model before…” Yusuke says, shaking his head. “I wonder if there’s a piece I can create to utilize the symbolism of the womb…” 

“It’ll probably be awhile before she looks pregnant….I think. Maybe by then you’ll think of something.” 

“Perhaps. Did you find any information about the CEO?” 

Akira sighs and shakes his head. “No. It’ll take some more digging. I think we should go see if that stewardess is in Mementos in the meantime…” 

“Excellent idea. Let’s see that we take care of it soon.” 


	17. Dudes' Day Out

It’s early afternoon on Akira’s day off. He leans back on his old bed in the attic of Leblanc and watches Yusuke paint. The old shelving that he cleaned off years ago is now full of various art supplies. Akira put out a call to his group, asking who was available to target the stewardess that mistreated them on the plane to Tokyo. Ryuji and Yuuki responded they were free, everyone else was preoccupied. Even Futaba had a meeting with a company as she tried to get her mobile game public. In total, it would be five of them journeying into Mementos. Morgana sat next to Akira and watched Yusuke as they waited for the others to arrive. 

“Do you think he would respond if you said something to him?” Morgana whispers. 

“No, he usually doesn’t when he’s this concentrated,” Akira mumbles back. 

“Does that annoy you?” 

“Not really. Art is his passion and career. It would be like interrupting a singer on stage. I only talk to him if I need to.” 

“You’re telling me you’ve never tried to  _ tease _ him while he’s working?” 

Akira blushes and turns his head. “You really think so? Me, the lovely husband I am?” he says in a mock voice. 

“Yeah, okay,” Morgana scoffs. 

The stairs creak. Ryuji and Yuuki come up the stairs. Ryuji leans against the table by the stairs, his hands in his pockets. Yuuki stands next to him. 

“Isn’t this cool?” Ryuji says with a smile. “It’s like dudes’ day out.” 

“I hadn’t noticed, but you’re right!” Yuuki exclaims. “It’s just us guys. None of the girls could make it today.” 

“Yeah, but don’t forget we’ve got a married couple amongst us.” 

“Hey! What’s that supposed to mean?” Akira retorts playfully. 

“It’s almost like that time we did Operation Maidwatch! Remember that, Akira?” Yuuki laughs. “Oh, it was a disaster.” 

“Operation what?” Yusuke interjects, putting his paintbrush in a cup of water. 

Ryuji’s smile fades to surprise. “Oh shit...you never told him about that, Akira?” 

“Told me about what?” 

Akira blushes and shakes his head. “It’s nothing…” he mumbles. 

“Back when we were in school, me, Yuuki, and Akira called a maid service to a vacant apartment in my complex. When the maid showed up, we realized it was Kawakami, Akira’s homeroom teacher. Yuuki and I chickened out and hid on the porch while Akira tried to convince her he was a dad.” 

“When did this happen? Before we met?” Yusuke questions. 

“It was like...a few weeks after we met,” Akira mumbles. “Thanks, guys, for bringing that up.  _ Really _ .” 

“Hah! Don’t worry about it, it was just high school shenanigans,” Ryuji laughs. “But Akira was really playing it off. Saying shit like, ‘Nice to Meow-t you’ and ‘Let’s purr’.” 

“Akira!” Yusuke exclaims. “You truly involved yourself in this?” 

Akira blushes again. “I was like seventeen.” 

“That sounded pretty kinky looking back on it…” Yuuki muses. Ryuji laughs again. 

“Right?!” he agrees. “Hey, Yusuke, is Akira kinky?” 

Yuuki shakes his head. “I think Yusuke is the kinky one…” he whispers. 

“That’s enough!” Morgana interjects. “We have a job to do!” 

“You’re no fun,” Ryuji pouts. “We can enjoy dude talk and still get shit done.” 

“I don’t see much _ getting done _ at the moment. Let’s go.” 

**-0-**

The team fills into the van, the space feeling emptier than usual. Yusuke sits next to Akira in the front as Yuuki and Ryuji sit behind them. Yusuke crosses his arms loosely, his kitsune mask pushed to the side of his face. 

“I request that you tell me more about this  _ Operation Maidwatch _ later,” Yusuke says. 

“Of course, baby,” Akira mumbles, putting the van in drive. Ryuji leans against the seat and chuckles in Akira’s ear. 

“Ooohhh, Joker is gonna get grilled by the hubby, how’s it gonna work out?” he teases. 

“I’m only curious,” Yusuke interjects, his voice monotone. “I wasn’t aware such a thing took place.” 

“Thanks for bringing it up, asshole,” Akira teases back at Ryuji with a laugh. 

“Joker, I sense the target somewhere in this area,” Morgana chimes in. “Just turn this corner block and we should run into them.” 

The van turns the next corner at Akira’s discretion. It’s a dead-end, a woman dressed in flight attendant attire standing in front of them. Her eyes are lurid, a darkened aura emanating from around her. The team readies themselves and jumps out, approaching her. 

“Hey, what’s your problem?” Ryuji yells, beginning their exchange with the shadow. “Prejudiced against married guys?” 

“Love is a fraud,” the shadow responds. “Men promise so many things, they fail at all of it. Those men are just lying to themselves and to those around them!” 

“Oh, I get it. You’ve just got an issue with men in general.” 

“Of course!” she snaps. “But those male couples, most of all! It was a male couple that stole my modeling spot in the seasonal fashion magazine!” 

“Huh? This chick was a model?” Ryuji wonders aloud. “Let’s get the answers out of her once we change her heart.” 

The team engages and the battle begins. After many rounds of attacks exchanged between them, the shadow is defeated. The stewardess stands before them with a look of remorse, her heart changed. She shakes her head, her breath hitching. 

“I’m so sorry, I never meant to blanket punish all those I came in contact with,” she says, her gaze pointed to the ground. “It’s just...I used to be a model and the agency traded out my breakthrough spot for a couple, and they were both men. After that, I just grew so distorted of everyone…” 

“You used to be a model? Do you know Akihiro Suzuki?” Ryuji asks, his voice curious. 

“The CEO of Tokyo’s top modeling agency? Of course. He walks around like a hotshot, he knows he is. He walks around like the office building is a coliseum, he gets to pick and choose who fights each other for fortune. I got pinned up against other women and lost my fight. Hence, my work as a stewardess.” 

“Damn, we got some info out of her! Is it a coincidence?” Ryuji says with excitement. He turns back to the shadow. “Hey, stop being an asshole to innocent dudes, mkay? They didn’t do nothin’ to you.” 

“You’re right. My ways have been changed. Thank you.” 

**-0-**

The team returns to the van once it’s over with. Akira shakes his head, reminded of the annoyance of going through that incident on the plane. It was yet another time Akira had to go against someone in order to provide for his husband. Yusuke touches his shoulder and the images and thoughts vanish. 

“Mission complete! Good work, guys!” Yuuki praises with a smile. “So, what now?” 

“We can drive around this place a little more,” Akira suggests. “Try to understand it a bit better.” 

“That sounds like a splendid idea,” Yusuke says. “We should take this opportunity to gather more information.” 

The group continues their exploration. Distorted city streets pass by the windows, people walking along them as if nothing is out of the ordinary. They come upon a shadow at the four-way intersection of two streets and they have no choice but to engage. They hop out and the confrontation begins. 

Three shadows are against them, and it doesn’t seem to be too difficult at first. Ryuji’s electricity weakens the two smaller ones, allowing them to become weak and unable to retaliate. Despite that, they had previously given the most powerful of them boosts in attack and defense. The strongest of them targets Yusuke and shoots fire his way, a weakness to his ice abilities. He buckles under the attack, losing clarity. 

The shadow laughs and grabs him by the shoulder, pulling him back. This isn’t the first time Akira has encountered a hostage situation with his group, they happened sporadically when they did operations as teens. Yet, this time, his vision fuzzes, anger and anxiety in his chest. 

“Want him back?” the shadow taunts. “How about 10,000 yen?” 

“Fine!” Akira retorts without thinking. He throws most of the yen they had collected while exploring away in its direction. “Pay up.” 

“Wonderful! Do know there are no coincidences, boy.” 

The shadow gurgles with satisfaction and throws Yusuke his way. Yusuke comes back to his senses and stands, shaking the stars from his vision. Akira grips his shoulder and yanks him backward so Yusuke is behind him. They finish the battle soon enough and return to the van. 

Akira doesn’t hesitate, wrapping his arm around Yusuke’s shoulders in the front seat. “Hey, are you okay?”

“I’m fine. Hostage situations within the Metaverse are nothing out of the ordinary,” Yusuke responds with a nod. “Though I’m still a bit dizzy.” 

“ _ Ugh _ , damn it,” Akira curses under his breath. He puts the van in drive and continues on. 

“10,000 yen was quite the throwaway, my dear…” 

“You’re priceless,” Akira retorts softly. 

“Yes, but you could’ve used your speech skills to coerce the shadow into letting me go without giving it all up. You didn’t analyze the situation long enough to deduce that. You gave into demands at the slightest hint of pressure.”

Akira doesn’t have room to argue. He knows he acted quickly and without thought at seeing Yusuke snatched away. He sighs as Ryuji cracks his knuckles. 

“Why did that shadow say there are no coincidences?” he muses. “Isn’t that kind of weird?” 

“Isn’t it?” Yuuki chimes in. “I recall you guys telling me about that weird temple here and how all the people say  _ all is one _ . Do you think those two statements are related?” 

“It would make sense. Though people here hang around that temple, there isn’t much to do there. There’s no enemy readings or anything.” 

“Huh. Perhaps it’s lying dormant for another time, and there’s something beneath the surface waiting to be revealed.” 

“Now that’s a wise thought! No wonder your persona is a wizard.” 


	18. The Disgruntled Leader

The team returns to the real world after a little more exploring. The meet up back at Leblanc, sitting around the attic once again. There are customers still downstairs, so Akira offers to bring everyone dinner and coffee upstairs. While he’s preparing it, the rest of the team waits. Yusuke leans his fist on his chin and sighs, shaking his head. 

“I’m concerned about Akira,” he muses aloud. “He’s reckless.” 

Ryuji nods, leaning back on the old sofa. “Yeah, I’ve noticed. It’s like you’re his blindspot or somethin’. When you’re around, he just doesn’t think. Like at all.” 

“I suppose I haven’t been part of this team long enough to tell the difference,” Yuuki adds. “It does seem we have to hold him back sometimes, though.” 

“He never used to be that way, Yuuki,” Ryuji explains. “Back when we were teens, he was cool as a cucumber. Hardly spoke a word, always knew the best path, stood up for all of us. He took the brunt of it all, jail time, the police brutality. I can’t help but think that scarred him up real bad.” 

“His home life after leaving Tokyo was difficult,” Yusuke says with a frown. “He’s spoken to me about it, but I feel as though he’s leaving out the finer details.” 

“Yeah, it was rough, from what I know. And that ain’t much. He moved back here in the middle of third year and re-enrolled at Shujin. Boss let him come back and live at Leblanc. Apparently he and his parents are on a rocky road.” 

“I’ve never met them. I inquired about them before our wedding, but he said it wasn’t worth the time trying to speak with them. It’s always bothered me that his parents are alive and didn’t attend.” 

“I don’t know what went down between them. Sojiro and Futaba are his family now more than anything. I think Boss is more of a dad to him than his real one.” 

“Yes. Futaba thinks of him as a brother and Sojiro considers him a son,” Yusuke nods. “I fear that he’s spent years bottling up his emotions and it will soon implode. His protectiveness of me is just a symptom of a wider issue. Akira is well aware he’s on a dangerous path. We’ve been trying to work through it, but I think the pressure of his roles are piling on him quicker than I can help him sort through his troubles.”

“I’m scared shitless he’s going to turn up with a palace one day.” 

“So am I….” Yusuke sighs again. “Should I step away from the Phantom Thieves? I can’t be a distraction if I’m not present.” 

“No, I don’t think that’s the best idea,” Yuuki interjects. “That could make him even more disgruntled. It might anger him that you’re supposed to be at his side and can’t because of his recklessness.” 

“You’re right...I suppose we should focus on the CEO and hope for the best.” 

**-0-**

The operation to steal the CEO’s heart begins a few days later. The team meets up at Leblanc, this time everyone is available to begin the operation together. Yuuki’s interview with the other model suggested that Suzuki was leaving the country for business in fifteen days, which set their deadline. Now the team sat in the attic at Leblanc, mulling over what the keywords are before leaving to infiltrate. 

“We’ve got the name, the office building, but not what he thinks of the office building as,” Makoto says. She shakes her head. “What could it be?” 

“Bank? Like Kaneshiro?” Ryuji suggests. It’s not a match. 

A few more suggestions are thrown out, but none are a hit. Yuuki hums and soon lights up with a revelation. 

“Hey, guys,” he says. “What about that shadow we changed? She said he walks around like the place is a coliseum.” 

_ Conditions have been met.  _

“A coliseum, huh? That sounds different…” Ryuji stands. “Alright, guys, let’s go!” 

**-0-**

Akira and Yusuke return home after exploring the palace. They decide to stop by the bathhouse across from Leblanc before going to their apartment. Surprisingly, the place is empty, and it’s just them in the building. Akira eases into the water as Yusuke adjusts the temperature. 

“How are you feeling, love?” Yusuke asks, settling into the water. Akira sits next to him and leans on his shoulder. 

“Fine,” he mumbles. 

“We made good progress today.” 

“Sure…” 

Yusuke furrows his brows. “Is there something the matter?” 

“Is it bad that I don’t feel as pressured in this situation as I did the others? It doesn’t really impact us…I have a hard time caring and I'm not motivated to do this.”

“I understand. It’s hard to connect to the situation when you’re so far removed from it. But, what about that expecting woman you met? You’re helping her by doing this as well.” 

“Yeah, Kiko…” Akira pauses. He floats his hand on top of the water before letting it fall. “Yusuke, what if we…” 

Yusuke titled his head. “If we what?” 

Akira shakes his head, dropping his previous thought entirely. “Nevermind.” 

“Very well. Let me know when you’re ready to speak about it.” 

“I love you, Yusuke…” Akira muses aloud, his eyes closing. 

“I love you too. You seem tired, my dear. Let’s go home to rest.” 

**-0-**

A few more days pass. The team infiltration draws closer to securing the route, the exploration progressing quickly. Just as in the past, Akira takes care of all the purchases for his team, be it weaponry, accessories, or medicines. Yusuke offers to accompany him, but Akira tells him not to worry about it, despite the hassle it truly is doing it alone. One day when Akira is shopping in Shibuya, he gets a text. 

**Kiko: Hey, Kurusu, would you like to meet up? We can talk at the diner again. **

Morgana peeps out of his bag and peers at the message. “You should go see her until you gain her trust,” he tells him. Akira nods and responds to the text, agreeing to meet. 

Akira sits at the booth at the diner again. He orders the same fruit drink before Kiko joins him. She greets with a smile and sits at the other side of the table. She orders a drink and a small snack, her hands neatly folded in front of her. 

“I just wanted to thank you, Kurusu,” she says with a slight smile. “I was able to secure a modeling job with the information you sent me. There is no reason for me to return to the modeling agency.” 

“It’s no problem. I’m glad we could help,” Akira says with a smile. 

“I looked further into your husband. I didn’t realize how much of a success he is. I’ve heard of his exhibits, but I never went to see them. It must be strange being married to someone of that caliber.” 

Akira shakes his head. “It’s only strange because I knew him long before his art career skyrocketed. We met while in high school. He was only a starving student then.” 

“Really? High school sweethearts, then?” 

“We didn’t become sweethearts until a few years after graduation. We’ve been friends for years.” 

Kiko chuckles. “That’s adorable.” 

Akira nods with a light laugh. “How are things going with you?” 

“Fine. I’m not as stressed as I was before. I no longer feel pressured into making dire decisions anymore.” 

“What about the baby?” 

“The baby is fine. I went in for a checkup last week. I turned down the ultrasound, though. I want to wait for that until I can see the gender.” 

“Do you plan to raise the baby now?” 

Kiko shakes her head. “No.” 

Akira raises a brow, surprised at the answer. “Oh?”

“I’m not fit for motherhood, Kurusu. I’ve always known that. Yet, I’m also aware I’m an able bodied young woman. I’ve always been interested in being a surrogate, my aunt was a surrogate for my mother. My aunt gave my mother such a wonderful gift in me, and both of them loved me to bits. I hope they’re not disappointed in me…” 

“I see…” 

“That’s why I want to have the baby. It was never my intention to get pregnant, but I can take this opportunity to give the gift of a family to a couple. I can do just as my aunt did for my mother and I, she gave the gift of life…” Kiko blinks and waves her hands, slightly embarrassed. “I hope that doesn’t sound too strange!” 

“It doesn’t,” he reassures. “You’ve got an experience that inspires you to make this choice.”

“Exactly! You understand. I knew there was a reason I like speaking with you, Kurusu.” 

“Have you found a family yet?” 

“No…” Kiko responds, taking a sip of her drink. “I’m waiting until the second trimester to start looking for a prospective family. So, a few months from now, give or take.” 

“I’ll let you know if my husband is interested in you modeling for one of his paintings,” Akira says with a nod, his eyes dazed in thought. 

Kiko smiles. “Thanks again, Kurusu. I appreciate it.” 

**-0-**

Akira lies down in bed later that night, Yusuke still in the living room painting. He can’t explain why exhaustion has become a major hurdle for him lately, but he feels as though he drags his feet even on short walks to Leblanc from home. Going to Shibuya is even more of a hassle, though he used to ride the train past that to go to school every day. He curls into the pillow and falls asleep. 

The cell is grungy. Cops stands over him, one jamming a needle into his arm. Another cackles as Akira’s vision blurs. His body is heavy, but it isn’t heavy enough to brace the impact of a kick to his stomach. He topples onto the floor with a yelp, his wrists bruised. He leans up on his aching palm as a cop kneels at his side. 

“Sign here. It’s a confession under your name,” he says. Akira bats the clipboard away in defiance. The cop stands with a smug, irritated expression. 

“Playing tough guy, huh? You  _ will _ sign this,” he says. His boot presses into Akira’s thigh. “I don’t care if you have to lose a leg first.” 

Akira screams in pain and snatches the clipboard. He signs it. The atmosphere of the cell shifts after a time he can’t discern. He’s sitting in a chair at the interrogation table alone. Akechi throws open the door, gun pointed in between Akira’s eyes. He howls in laughter. 

_“Say goodbye, Leader,”_ he cackles. The gun goes off. 

Akira jolts awake. His heart is raging, sweat on his neck. His eyes land on the clock. It has only been about an hour and a half since he laid down to sleep. Yusuke hasn’t yet joined him in bed, the light in the living room still on. 

The room spins, and Akira can’t seem to catch his breath. He pushes out of bed, his body trembling. His legs are sandbags attached to his hips as he drags himself to the living room. The lights are bright, and a headache attacks his eyes as his heart still thumps in his back. He stumbles and sits on the sofa. Yusuke turns around at his easel, a paintbrush in hand. 

“I--I c-can’t catch my breath, Yusuke,” Akira mumbles, shaking his head. Yusuke drops the paintbrush on the floor and scrambles to the sofa. He rubs Akira’s back, a concerned expression on his face. 

“I feel like I’m dying,” Akira says through ragged breathing. A few tears of exertion coat his cheeks. “Yusuke...I--I can’t…” 

“You’re experiencing an anxiety attack, Akira,” Yusuke says, still rubbing his back. “Here, hold my hand and try to take deep breaths. It’ll pass. I promise.” 

Soon enough, Yusuke’s promise is fulfilled. Akira’s body settles down, though he’s exhausted and shaken in the aftermath. Yusuke stands and returns with a cup of water. Akira takes it and drinks half of it down.” 

“What happened to me?” he mumbles. “I was having this dream where I was in the interrogation room, I was shot, and I woke up feeling that way.” 

“Anxiety attacks can be a terrifying response to trauma or stress,” Yusuke says, his voice soothing. His hand returns to rubbing Akira’s back. “It does truly feel as though you’re near death.” 

“You’ve experienced this?” 

“Yes. Quite a few times. The first was the day I moved into the dorms at Kosei after Madarame went to prison. It terrified me on top of the stress I was already going through. It was one of the reasons I left the dorms and ended up spending a night with you. I feared it was the dorms that made me feel that way. Once I returned, it happened again. I went to the clinic and they told me I was having attacks, likely linked to my victimhood in the Madarame scandal.” 

“I guess my memories caused it.” 

“Being mock shot in the head is a traumatic experience, Akira, despite the fakery,” Yusuke sighs. “Although our genius plan to foil Akechi was successful, you were still abused. It’s trauma, and that breeds anxiousness within you, even years later.” 

Akira leans on his knees and shakes his head, blinking angry tears away. “Honestly...fuck this Metaverse thing. Just fuck the whole thing. That’s the reason I’m so fucked in the head! I dealt with it, yet I keep getting dragged back. Half of this shit doesn't even have anything to do with me anymore.” 

“Akira!” Yusuke exclaims, surprised at the outburst. “Just take a few deep breaths. Your adrenaline is still high. A nice meal or bath will help.” 

“Even if it goes away right now, it’ll just come right back, right?” 

“Not necessarily...but you  _ could _ experience another attack at some point, I won’t deny that.” 

Akira leans over to his phone, which he had left charging on the arm of the couch. He yanks the cord out and brings it to his face. He searches for the MetaNav in a frustrated attempt to delete it, but it’s nowhere on his homescreen. “It’s gone….” he mumbles. 

“What is?” Yusuke whispers, peering at Akira’s phone. 

“The MetaNav…” 

Yusuke stands, grabbing his phone from the table next to his easel. “I still...have mine…” 

It’s silent a moment, the implications sinking into the air. Yusuke opens his app, stalling on the words at the tip of his tongue. He finally allows them to slip from his lips. 

“Akira Kurusu.” 

_ Match found. Conditions have not been met. _


	19. The Puppet

Yusuke goes to Leblanc the next morning in preparation for a team meeting. He arrives before the rest of the group, and takes a seat at the counter where Sojiro is preparing a fresh brew. Sojiro’s brow raises as he realizes he’s come alone. He places a cup in front of Yusuke, wasting no time in starting to question why the air between them feels odd. 

“Where’s Akira?” he asks. 

“He’s...locked himself within our bedroom and refuses to leave it…” Yusuke admits, his eyes on the steaming coffee. 

“What? Why? Is he sick?” 

“N-No…” Yuske swallows. “We came to a daunting revelation last night.” 

“That doesn’t sound good.” 

Before Yusuke can respond, Ryuji comes through the door, chiming the bell. He smiles and waves. “Man, it still feels kinda badass to stroll right in a cafe even though the sign says closed. Mornin’ guys.” His smile fades when he picks up on the atmosphere. “What’s up?” 

“Ryuji…” Yusuke says, his voice weak. “Our fears have been realized.” 

“Huh? What fears?” Ryuji sits at the counter next to Yusuke. “We’re sending that calling card today, right? Where’s Akira?” 

“Akira is no longer granted access to the Metaverse.” 

“Why?” 

“He is the holder of a palace. We discovered it last night.” 

Ryuji slumps, his eyes staring into the distance. Sojiro stops brewing coffee and stares at them, the room quiet. It stays this way a few minutes, the words lingering in the air like smog. 

“Holy shit…” Ryuji mumbles. “No fucking way…” 

“I’m fearful about what this entails. His distortions are so severe that this has transpired. We’ve lost our leader. How can we send a calling card to Suzuki and take him down now?” Yusuke says, his voice cracking. He tries to fight his emotions, but swallowing them down becomes difficult. He swipes a tear away. “I don’t want to lose my husband…” 

“I guess we can forget about that CEO for now. Akira is in deep shit. Where is he?” 

“He’s locked himself in our bedroom. He refuses to leave bed, and hardly speaks to me. I--I know he’s humiliated and ashamed of this. He doesn’t believe he can meet with us as a leader with the knowledge we now have.” 

“Damnit!” Ryuji exclaims. “Yusuke, I hate to do this to you, man, but I think it’s you that will end up taking his place. You know him better than anyone, you should be the one to lead us when we infiltrate.” 

“I accept. I will do anything for him.” 

“I know you will.””

**-0-**

Yusuke returns home in the evening. The group met, agreed on putting the CEO on hold and pursuing Akira’s palace before anything else. It was the first time they ever had to abandon a mission before sending a calling card, but there are other pressing matters. Without their leader, there’s a gaping hole in their operations. It will take everyone’s efforts to infiltrate. They elected to make Yusuke their leader, and the task is daunting. Despite that, Yusuke doesn’t back down. 

Akira is still in bed. Yusuke sits next to his curled, blanketed form and pats his shoulder. “I got take-out for us, love,” he whispers. Akira shifts, but doesn’t respond. Yusuke sighs and swallows his upset. 

“Please eat, Akira,” he begs softly. “I don’t care if I must hand feed it to you, please just eat.” 

Akira doesn’t respond. Yusuke continues his quiet pleading. 

“What can I do to help? A bath? A massage? A talk?” He pauses and bites his lip, a last-ditch suggestion falling from his mouth. “...Sex?” 

“Why would you want to have sex with me?” Akira finally responds, his voice muffled. 

“There you are,” Yusuke exhales. “At least I know you’re listening.” 

“I’m such a fraud...Nothing but a puppet on a puppeteer’s string this whole time. A fucking jester on a rope bound to get hung.” 

“Akira, don’t speak such harsh things about yourself. I love you...with all of my being.” 

“You’re going to steal my heart, aren’t you?” 

“Yes. I will.” 

“I’m sorry there’s nothing I can do to help.” 

Yusuke lies down and wraps his arms around Akira’s curled frame. “All I ask is that you take care of yourself while I take care of you. So, please eat dinner with me.” 

“...Okay.” 

“Thank you.” 

**-0-**

Yusuke meets the group at Leblanc before opening the next day. Everyone is able to come, and Yusuke is thankful for it. They’ll need all the manpower they can get for this mission, especially given that none of them have Akira’s trickster abilities. Ann sits next to him with a solemn gaze. 

“This is heartbreaking,” she says with a sniffle. “I’m so sorry, Yusuke. I never thought we’d have to do this for one of our closest friends.” 

“Me either. Though, these past weeks I have seen some writing on the wall that lead me to believe this was a possibility,” he responds, staring at his cold cup of coffee. 

“Akira’s in rough shape,” Ryuji adds. “Let’s give him a hand.” 

“We must discern the keywords first,” Makoto chimes in. “Any ideas, Yusuke? Has he said something recently that may be a hint?” 

Yusuke furrows his brows in thought. “He...mentioned last night he thought of himself as nothing more than a puppet on a string.” 

“Where would somebody see a puppet show?” Yuuki wonders aloud. “Like a carnival?” 

The app rejects the suggestion. A few more ideas are thrown out, but they don’t match. Yusuke exhales, his body slumped. He taps his wedding ring on the counter. 

“What about a theater? Like those where plays are held,” Haru suggests. The app signifies a match. 

“A theater? What would he think of as a theater, though?” Ryuji says with a confused shrug. 

Yusuke licks his lip. He pushes himself to the limits, digs through every memory they have ever shared together, in order to come to an answer. “If he thinks of himself as some sort of puppet, and the distortion is a theater, it has to be a place where a majority of the strings regarding his life were pulled, so to speak.” 

“I can’t think of anythin’ like that. Leblanc is where he spends most of his time,” Ryuji huffs, his tone defeated. 

_ Match found. Conditions have been met. _

Before any of them can speak, the world around them distorts. 

**-0-**

The team stands before a grand theater, the exterior marble and gold. Yusuke frowns and gazes at the architexture. Normally he would be enthralled at seeing such artistic prowess, but this instance just feels empty and solemn. 

A figure stands outside of the theater, it approaches them. After a few steps, the team startles. 

“Akechi?!” Ryuji exclaims. “I thought that bastard died!” 

“I am not the boy you speak of,” the figure says. “Though I have taken his form for the time being.” 

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” 

“I am the one called the Elucidator. I have achieved my wish of distorting the trickster’s heart.” 

“What?” Yusuke says. “Explain yourself!” 

“The trickster is the most powerful of pesona holders. They hold such unprecedented power, it is a true rarity to see. Having a trickster on your side grants you access to controlling the world around you.” 

“Why are you walking around here like that bastard Akechi?” Ryuji scowls, pointing a finger at him. The Elucidator laughs. 

“It’s part of the trickster’s distortion. Akechi is the one that triggered the falter in his heart. Using his image only intensifies it.” 

“Wait...have you been wandering through my husband's cognition as Akechi to distort him further?” 

“My, my, the spouse catches on fast,” the Elucidator chuckles. “Yes, I have. There are no coincidences. The cancellations, the sex tape, even the lead regarding the CEO. Those were all distractions meant to disgruntle him and wear him down to the core. The CEO’s palace snapped him and created this palace, for his apathy reached a critical point, and his altruism faded.” 

“Damn you! What are you planning to do now?” Yusuke retorts. 

“I’ll steal his heart, of course. I’ll force him to my side. Manipulating cognitions isn’t only for the righteous. I can steal his heart for my own purposes, seeing out the world Yaldabaoth promised!” 

“I won’t let you.” 

“Better hurry then. It’ll take me 20 days to complete the process. His distortions are some of the strongest I’ve ever seen. I doubt your band will be able to do anything other than get yourselves killed.” 

With that, the mock Akechi disappears. Yusuke shakes his head and grips his katana. 

“He was being manipulated this whole time, and we fell right into the trap!” 

“We’ll fix this. Take his heart, get him back, and go after whatever the hell the Elucidator is!” Ryuji exclaims. “I’m ready to kick some ass. Let’s do this. For Akira.” 


	20. The Court Jester

The group enters the theater and comes to the lobby. Fanciful, intricate chandeliers dangle from the ceiling. The map they found at the vacant information desk detailed that the theater was far more intricate than it previously appeared. It contains several smaller theaters within it, a grand dining hall, a hall of chambers, and even a library. Yusuke is overwhelmed at the depth of it all, and gazes at the artistry around him. He can’t help but think some of the artistic prowess was injected into Akira’s cognition through his husband's art. 

“Damn, this place is nuts,” Ryuji says, his head pointed at the ceiling. 

“It’s sad,” Futaba responds, shaking her head. “This is what Akira truly thinks of Leblanc?” 

“I think perhaps it has less to do with Leblanc itself than the events that took place within it,” Yusuke adds. They’re still dressed in their street clothes. He points to the entrance to one of the theaters. “Let’s see what lies beyond those doors.” 

The team follows. They enter the theater and sit in one of the rows closest to the stage. It’s quiet, but Yusuke decides to wait. If this is a theater, and there’s a puppet within Akira, then there’s an act that will be played out. He can deduce this much by being married to the palace holder himself. 

The lights dim. A medieval sort of tune plays as a puppet on strings drops from the ceiling. It’s a wooden rendition of Akira wearing his old Shujin uniform. It dances around, and a narration begins: 

_ The Life of Akira Kurusu : Prelude _

_ Our short act today features a boy named Akira Kurusu. Starting as a falsely accused delinquent, he was spirited away. His parents never cared one way or the other. Akira became a good little student without them. He made friends. He spoke with adults to get deals out of them, all for the sake of that other world. Every interaction a mask, beneath a mask, beneath a mask...It got to the point he didn’t know who he was anymore.  _

_ That’s when one day Akira came to the truth. He was nothing but a puppet and a fool, a court jester dancing a jig for whoever wanted it. Tailoring his jokes for whoever entered his court, because God Forbid he ask to show a bit of himself to another without it being a fuss…it got to be a cruel joke for him to endure. _

_ Because in the end, that’s all anything ever was. A Joke. _

The lights brighten again and the puppet is pulled off the stage. The tune fades to a track of fake applause that echoes the nearly empty theater. The narration signs off with one last tidbit: 

_ The next act in the Life of Akira Kurusu details the one person that managed to break beneath his many masks and reveal the true self underneath. They call him The King.  _

The group is silent in the melancholic, yet grandiose theater. The lights flicker on the gold etching on the walls. Ryuji is the one to break the silence first. 

“H-Holy shit…” he mumbles, ruffling his hair. “That is the most surreal thing I’ve ever fucking seen.” 

Yusuke realizes tears are on his cheeks. He digs his palm into his eye and chokes on a sob. His breath hitches as he wipes the water on his sleeve. He shakes his head, his shoulders still trembling. 

“M-My apologies…” he mumbles. “Perhaps I am not fit to lead us.” 

“Are any of us fit to lead the others?” Ryuji asks. “This cuts too deep. We all have a stake in this, most of all you, Yusuke.” 

Ann sniffles and wipes her eyes. “This is how he truly felt…” she says. “How long has he lived in pain?” 

“Akira…” Futaba cries. “W-What if this palace is worse than mine?!”

“We can’t know much without going deeper in,” Makoto interjects. “I know this is painful for all of us, but we must persevere and push forward. His life may very well be on the line.” 

“She’s right,” Yusuke says, standing. “We must push through.” 

**-0-**

They return to the lobby. There is a grand staircase ahead, and the team decides to climb it first. They make it halfway up to the pathway that branches off into two more sets of stairs. Two guards appear, both dressed as knights. 

“It’s The King!” they say in unison. “The King has arrived!” 

“What?” Yuuki says, shaking his head. “Who’s  _ The King?” _

“We must alert Court Jester Akira our ruler is here!” 

“Court Jester Akira?” Futaba mumbles, her voice questioning. 

Another shadow appears before them at the top of the staircase. Above him is a giant painting that stretches to the ceiling of Akira’s first persona, Arsene. Yusuke stares at it before his eyes land on the new presence before him. 

A set of lurid eyes stares him down. The disheveled hair and the face Yusuke has learned to associate with comfort greets him. Akira’s glasses are missing, but there’s no denying what stands before them. 

Shadow Akira adorns the garb of a medieval court jester, excluding the headgear and makeup. His eyes are piercing, the red and black of his attire accentuating how pale his skin is. He runs up to Yusuke and grabs his hand. Yusuke stiffens. 

“Oh, my love, King Yusuke has returned!” he says, his voice slightly distorted, but not by much “Please, return to your post here and allow me to be your consort.” 

“What is the meaning of this, Akira?” Yusuke says, his body stiff. 

“My life is a joke. Despite that, you are the one thing I cling to. You are the one who saw all of this, all of my jests, and accepted them. You even doubted the ones that were personas. You tore through it all and to the core of my heart. Your rule over me is absolute.” 

“A-Akira, it was never my intention to _ rule _ over you. We are equals to me. We’re in a marriage, not a hierarchy.” 

“Yusuke, you can lead me through the jests better than anyone can. It keeps me living, keeps me changing my masks, because I know when I come home at night I can take them all off to be with you.” 

“You’re disillusioned, Akira. I need you to see that.” 

Akira bounces on his feet and squeezes Yusuke’s hand. “I’m not. I promise you.”

“I’m going to show you the truth, Akira.” 

Akira hums and gazes to the rest of the group. He tilts his head at Futaba. “Sister? Why are you here?” 

Futaba stiffens. “I-I...want you to see that your life isn’t a joke, Akira. If you truly see us as siblings, then let me do this for you as family.” 

“No, Futaba. You don’t belong here. This sort of foolishness and debauchery is not for you to see. You’ve been through enough, why taint your eyes with more pain?” Akira points to the guards. “See that she is escorted back to the front of the theater.  _ Safely. _ I want her to go back to the comfort of her home.” 

Yusuke shakes his head at her in shock. “Return to Leblanc,” he calls out to her. 

Futaba doesn’t fight the guards as they lead her to the exit. She nods to Yusuke as a confirmation she understood his request, the grand doors clicking shut. 

Akira turns his attention back to the group. “The rest of you, leave Yusuke with me and leave. You don’t belong here either.” 

“No can do man,” Ryuji says, crossing his arms. “Give Yusuke back to us and let us change you for the better.”

“What?” Akira retorts, his brows narrow. “Why would you try to take Yusuke from me? Are you truly my friends, then? Or are you frauds that live behind masks like I do?” 

“Come now, Akira. They’re not trying to take me from you. I’m your husband through and through,” Yusuke says, his voice a quiet plea for Akira to calm down. 

“No! That can’t be! If they were my true friends, they wouldn’t barge in here with demands. Why must I change? The Ryuji I know would never suggest such a thing. This must be a  _ joke _ , just like everything else!” 

The clothing of the group changes to their outfits of rebellion, except for Yusuke, as he remains in his street clothes. Ryuji glances down. 

“Shit…” he curses. “He thinks we’re some fake versions of ourselves!” 

“What about Yusuke? He doesn’t think of him as a threat?” Ann asks. “Shouldn’t there be some sort of cognitive Yusuke in here, like the Princess Ann in Kamoshida’s castle?”

“There’s only a cognitive version of a person in a palace if the palace ruler sees that person as something different than what they really are,” Morgana explains. “Princess Ann was a cognition because that’s how Kamoshida saw you, he never saw you as your true self.” 

“So Akira’s view of Yusuke isn’t distorted?” Makoto questions. “It’s fully rooted in reality?” 

“Yes. He sees Yusuke as a king, but it doesn’t misconstrue who Yusuke really is and how he acts. He just likes treating Yusuke like royalty in reality, hence his title here in the cognitive world.” 

“Come to think of it, Yusuke didn’t have a cognitive Akira in his palace either….” Ryuji adds. 

“So that means they see each other for who they really are?” Haru says, her voice light. “That’s true love.”

“Enough chatter!” Akira interjects. He tugs on Yusuke’s shoulder, pulling him behind his frame. “Leave now.” 

“This is bad,” Morgana says, his voice worried. “Yusuke will never be seen as a threat here. That means he can’t fight or summon his persona.” 

The world around them distorts. Ann jumps, startled by the change. “W-What was that?” 

“Shit! I think the security is going up!” Ryuji excliams. 

_ “Get out!  _ Leave my king and I be!” Akira demands. Yusuke clenches his fists as the security level doubles, nearly at it’s limit. 

“Just go, everyone,” he says. “I’ll stay.” 

“Yusuke, you can’t just stay in a cognition!” Ryuji shouts back. “What the hell?” 

“There’s no other way around it. Just...please, take care of this and...tell Akira what’s become of me.” 

“Don’t worry, baby, I’m right here,” Akira says with a smile. “We’ll fit you in the garb we’ve been saving for your arrival.” 

“He’ll be fine in this world until the Treasure is stolen,” Morgana says. “The security level is maxed. We need to leave before we get killed!” 

“Ryuji!” Yusuke calls out. “Please, take my place as leader. Look after him for me. I’ll repay you how I can once this is over.” 

Ryuji nods as the team makes a run for it. They run out the doors and to the courtyard of the theater, dodging strong shadows at every turn. One of them uses their MetaNav to take them back to reality. They land in the attic. Futaba jumps up from the sofa. 

“Wh-What’s going on?!” she exclaims, her voice panicked. “Where’s Yusuke?”

“He’s trapped in the cognition,” Makoto says, her voice breathless. “When he tried to leave, or when we tried to take him back, the security level doubled until it reached the maximum.”

“No!” 

“He’s  _ not _ in danger, which is the blessing in disguise,” Morgana adds. “When we take the Treasure, he’ll be able to escape with us. Akira doesn’t see him as a threat, so he can’t fight. Akira goes out of his way to _protect_ him, even turning on us and thinking we’re frauds. So, until we take his heart, Yusuke is trapped in that world.” 

“What about the Akira in the real world? We have to tell him what’s going on.” 

“Leave that to me,” Ryuji interjects. “I’m gonna have to move in with him temporarily. There’s no other way. I need to keep an eye and him and make sure he doesn’t go batshit insane.” 

Futaba stumbles back, her eyes wide. “Y-You don’t think he’ll become violent, do you?” 

“No, not like that. I’m scared he’ll try to hurt himself. He’s going to blame himself for Yusuke going missing and getting trapped. I’ll do my best to talk sense into him so we can get the palace security level to a decent percent.” 

“Please do that. I’ll tell Sojiro what’s going on.” 


	21. Malicious Memories

Akira dozes in bed late at night. He worries about where Yusuke is, but doesn’t text or call. He’s aware the team is infiltrating his cognition, so any messages sent wouldn’t get to him. His arms stretch before flopping onto the blanket. It’s quiet and lonely in the apartment alone, Akira mindlessly staring at the wedding photo on his nightstand. Morgana hops onto the bed, causing Akira to jolt. 

“Open the door for Ryuji when he knocks,” he says. 

“What? Ryuji? What for?” Akira grumbles, shaking his head. 

“Just do it, or I’ll bite you. I’m serious.” 

Akira grumbles again and crawls out of bed. By the time he reaches the living room, there’s a knock on the door. He opens it, Ryuji pushing his way through with a few packed gym bags. Morgana hops on the sofa, Ryuji throwing his stuff down and joining him. Akira stands in front of them both. 

“What’s going on here?” he says. “Why did you just barge into my house?” 

“I’m staying here for the time being,” Ryuji says, his voice absolute. 

“Do I get a say in this?” 

“No,” Morgana chimes in, “you don’t.” 

Akira raises a brow. “W-Why?” he asks nervously. He blinks, his mind piecing things together. “W-Where’s Yusuke?!” 

“He’s not dead, if that’s what you’re thinking.” 

“Your shadow held him hostage," Ryuji explains. “Your cognition is so protective of him, it proclaimed him king and raised the security level every time we tried to get him back. He chose to stay, but honestly, even if he didn’t choose it, it would’ve been chosen for him. The security level maxed quicker than we’ve ever seen it.” 

“W-What?” Akira stutters. “Y-You mean he’s inside my head?!” 

“Yes,” Morgana sighs, “but, he’s safe. You would never let any harm come to him, not even your distorted shadow.” 

“I’m staying here so you don’t have to be alone while he’s gone. We as a team agreed on it, it ain’t just a me thing,” Ryuji says. 

“Yusuke…” Akira mumbles, tears on his cheeks. “What have I done?” 

“He’s going to come back to you. He’s technically still with you.” 

“It’s my fault…” 

“Akira…” 

“W-Well...thank you, Ryuji. Me being alone would likely make the distortions stronger than they are already. I don't want that...I’m already a wreck enough as is.” 

**-0-**

Yusuke is dressed in royal attire by a pair of servants. His outfit is white and navy blue with gold seams. It’s beautiful attire, but despite that, being dressed like a European king of the medieval times makes him feel odd. When he gazes around, everyone is dressed in fashion of the era, and it was actually his street clothes that seemed out of place. He sighs and stares at himself in the mirror. 

Of all the things he had run into within the Metaverse, he never expected something like this. The door creaks open, Akira stepping in. He smiles, and it’s difficult for Yusuke to discern the shadow from the man. 

“You look so beautiful, Yusuke,” he says. “I knew that was the right color scheme for you.” 

“Yes, it’s quite the attire,” Yusuke responds, his voice low. 

“I told the seamstress to make something befitting of a master artist.” Akira walks behind him and places his hand across Yusuke’s chest. “We can live in peace here. There’s nothing to bother us.” 

Yusuke doesn’t want to push his luck, but something in his gut tells him it would be near impossible to anger Akira enough to cause him to turn on him. The distortion and the love they have for each other is too strong to allow it. Akira continues to rub his hands along Yusuke’s chest, pushing the velvet here and there. 

“Akira?” 

“Yes?” 

“May I wander the theater freely? It’s such an architectural masterpiece, I find it stimulates my senses...and inspires me to create transformative art,” Yusuke says, his voice lacking excitement. He’s using his usual speech to gain access to the rest of the palace, not for inspiration, but information. It pains him to have to explore the deepest caverns of Akira’s mind, but he feels he must. 

Akira’s eyes brighten, even through the distorted vividness. “Of course! I want this place to inspire you. I was hoping the design would ignite your passion.” 

“Really?” 

“Yes! There’s an art studio down the hall from our chambers, just for you.” 

“I see. Thank you...love. If you don’t mind, I’d like to take a walk now to reflect on my ideas.” 

Akira smiles. “I love when you use endearments with me. It makes me feel at ease.” 

Yusuke’s eyes widen. He’s never heard Akira say such a thing before, and it burns a hole in his heart. He nods. “I’m glad it does.” 

“I’ll be here when you return. There’s a book I want to read, so I’ll be reading it on the balcony.” 

“Alright.” 

**-0-**

Yusuke walks down the hallway alone. Guards patrol, and when they see him, nod or greet him as a king. One shows him the location of his art studio, and it's the grandest work space he’s ever seen. On a normal occasion, his mouth would water, and he would be unable to keep himself from digging into the supplies and getting to work. However, this time is different. He keeps walking. 

He returns to the first floor and decides to explore the various theaters there. One catches his eye, labeled, _ Malicious Memories _. Yusuke fears what he’ll see, but he pushes the door open anyways. 

The theater features a movie screen and rows of empty seats. None of the theaters are filled with anyone, not even cognitive patrons, and Yusuke finds it eerie. Even his shadow doesn’t think anyone would be interested in learning about his life. He sits near the front and the film rolls. 

Akira takes a seat on a train headed out of Tokyo and into one of the smaller suburbs a few hours outside it. Everything seems ordinary, his headphones in and a book in his hand. His well-loved shoulder bag rests at his feet. The train zooms off, leaving the bright and hectic city behind. His phone rings and he takes his headphones out to answer. The film depicts a one-sided conversation. 

“Hey, baby. How’s the exhibit opening?” 

“Oh. Everything going okay? Will you be home tomorrow?” 

“Alright. I miss you. I’m so proud.” 

“See you at home.” 

Akira hangs up and resumes listening to his headphones and reading a book as the train moves along. Yusuke swallows, recalling the conversation from when he was invited to Kyoto for the opening of his exhibit there. It was an exhibit that had already been featured in Tokyo, and it was recommended by the Tokyo art museum staff that he accept Kyoto’s invitations to attend the opening. It led to some of his pieces being permanently displayed at the art museum there. Akira didn’t attend because it was only an overnight trip, and Akira said he had a few things to organize with the temple hosting their wedding. 

What Yusuke is seeing doesn't add up to what he was told. Akira’s phone did read a time during the early afternoon when he answered, so perhaps he had visited the temple earlier in the morning. It doesn't make sense. The film continues. 

The train comes to a stop. Passengers file out, the sign reading the name of Akira’s hometown. He walks slowly along the platform, one hand in his pocket, the other holding his phone. He ventures along a street of buildings, not many people passing by. It’s a quiet town, a few main streets with most of the hangouts and stores. He stops in front of a cafe and opens the door. The bell chimes, his hands returning to his pockets. He turns his head from side-to-side until he spots an older couple in a booth. He sits across from them, pushing his glasses up. 

“Hey, Mom, Dad,” he says, his voice low, “thank you for agreeing to meet with me again.” 

“It’s fine,” his mother responds with a nod. “You wanted to discuss some things with us? Perhaps sort things of the past out?” 

“Yeah...I would.” 

“We’ll let you speak first, then.” 

“I know when I was in high school we were on rocky terms. I’m sorry that we fought all the time after my probation ended. That whole experience was rough on me, and the time in jail...I was just trying to cope with everything. It wasn’t right to be an asshole, and I was bitter. It’s no excuse, but the past three or four years have given me time to mature.” 

“I’m glad you’ve grown in these years. We never understood why you were so stubborn, we adults can yell, but you kids don’t yell back. You never got that as a teen,” he dad says, shaking his head. “At least you’ve recognized that as a young adult.” 

Akira stiffens. “Yeah…” He pauses. “Look, I don’t want to go down the roads that caused our volatile behavior. I came here looking to make amends with both of you. Because, no matter how we acted towards each other when I was a kid, you’re still my parents, you still raised me.” 

“I see. We appreciate you coming this way to try. Though, it doesn’t erase the fact you ran out on us when you were eighteen.” 

“I’m not trying to rehash the past. I want to tell you about my life now,” Akira stresses. 

“Alright, then. Go on.” 

“I’m engaged. My fiance has asked about you both, and I came here to try and make amends. He wants to meet you, and I want you both to meet him. I also want to invite you to my wedding.” 

His dad shakes his head in surprise. “Well, this is quite the shock.” 

“What a minute,” his mother interjects. “_ He _ wants to meet us?” 

“Y-Yes...His name is Yusuke Kitagawa. Maybe you’ve heard of him? He’s a beautiful person, and I love him so much and…” Akira takes a magazine from his bag and flips it open to a dog-eared page. He places it on the table. “This is his art. He’s been featured in museums all around the world. He has a few permanent pieces on display in Tokyo. If you agree to meet us, we can go there together…”

There’s silence, his parents not responding. Akira grows desperate. He pulls the magazine away and takes out an white envelope with gold etching. He slides it over to them. “H-Here...that’s an invitation to the wedding. We’re having it outdoors, on a bridge at a temple in Tokyo.” 

“I can’t believe this….” his father mumbles. 

“Please, Mom, Dad...I’m not going to beg, but I just want to make amends. If you care about me at all, then come see me get married. We don’t have to be friends. No matter what, you’re still my parents, and it feels wrong not to extend an invitation.” 

“If you came here looking to make amends, your choices aren’t doing you any favors,” his mother says. She tears open the envelope and gazes at the invitation. “You were a pain in the ass as a teen. You ran out on us. Then, you come back here, years later, to tell us you’re marrying some artsy wuss.” 

Akira stares at them in shock. “What the hell is that supposed to mean?!” 

“We expected better of you. Marrying a man because you’re not good enough for a woman. You’ve truly sunk low.” 

“That’s bullshit and you both know it.” 

“What’s bullshit is you even inviting us here in the first place!” his dad retorts. “This is what you come here with? Fucking failure of a son I have.” 

“Fuck you. Fuck you both. I am here trying to make amends, even though I was the victim in it all. Even Sojiro didn’t approve of what you two were doing to me after I left Tokyo.” 

“Sojiro was just doing us a favor. We don’t care what he thinks.” 

“I never asked for much. All I ever asked was that you recognize my innocence in the assault case. Even after my record was wiped, you two still treated me like a criminal. Laid your hands on me, hit me...Why the hell am I even here?” 

“That’s a good question,” his dad spits. “Your innocence doesn’t erase the fact you stuck your nose in business where it didn’t belong. You put yourself in that position for being a naive bastard. You deserved the jail time. The probation. You never learned to keep to yourself! And every time you tried to be virtuous or some naive bullshit, you drug us into it. We got ousted in this town after you were charged. No one wanted to talk with the parents of the violent delinquent.” 

“Is that night going to be held against me forever?!”

“It’s your life, live with it,” his mother retorts. She tears the invitation in half and crumples the pieces. “Get out of here with your nonsense. Come back when you truly regret your choices.” 

“I don’t regret anything,” Akira says, his voice defiant. He grabs his shoulder bag and leaves the booth. “I doubt we’ll ever see each other again.” 

Akira opens the door to the cafe and leans against the wall. He wipes a few tears before turning and walking back to the train station.


	22. The Interrogation Room

Yusuke stares at the blank screen in shock. He never knew this is what transpired while he was in Kyoto, Akira never said a word. It feels as though his heart was ripped from his chest, trampled on, and shoved back in his ribs in ruins. After wiping away a few tears, he stands, making his way back to the grand bedroom. 

When he arrives, Akira is on the balcony as he said he would be. Yusuke walks onto it, overlooking the distorted, reddened sky. Despite the color scheme, it’s somewhat peaceful to look out over mountains and hills that are in the distance. Akira closes his book and stands. 

“Are you inspired?” he asks with a smile. 

“Q-Quite...I have a few ideas I’d like to reflect upon. For now, I wish to spend the rest of the night with you.” 

“That’s wonderful. It’s an honor, considering you’d rather spend the night with me instead of in that grand studio.” 

“Well, I do love you.” 

Akira wraps his arms around Yusuke’s shoulders and pulls him in for a kiss. For a moment, Yusuke forgets he’s touching a shadow, but with the lurid eyes meet his, it all comes crashing down. Akira tugs on his hand, leading him to the grand canopy bed. He pushes Yusuke down against the array of pillows, climbing over him and straddling his hips. Yusuke stiffens. 

“Yusuke...can I touch you?” Akira asks, his voice soft. “I had the servants spend so much time dressing you up, but now I just want to dress you down...If you wish, I’d like to pleasure you.” 

Yusuke grips the sheets, balling up fabric in his fist. “A-Akira...we don’t have too if you d-don’t--” 

“I want to. You’re my king, let me treat you like one in our bed.” 

“V-Very well…” 

**-0-**

Ryuji meets with the others the next afternoon. They agree to infiltrate, though Futaba cannot join them. Akira doesn’t see her as a threat, and having her wander the palace without her persona would be dangerous for everyone. She laments she has to stay behind, but she decides to go visit Akira at his apartment while the team is infiltrating. 

Upon entering the palace, the security is low. They return to the lobby. Ryuji sighs and shakes his head. 

“Man, this sucks,” he says. “Yusuke is in here somewhere. I hate that we know and we can’t get to him.” 

“It’ll be okay, we’ll reunite with him once we steal the Treasure,” Morgana reassures. “For now we need to explore and gather information on this place.” 

“Okay...how about we start over there? That theater that says...uh, _ Malicious Memories _.” 

The team sits in the theater Yusuke was previously in, and the same film rolls. It’s silent as the team processes what they’ve just seen. Ryuji stands and kicks at a vase in the corner, shattering it as yen scatters onto the floor. 

“Damn it!” he yells. “That is so fucked up!” 

“No wonder he’s distorted,” Ann mumbles. “That’s what he dealt with when he went home.” 

“If only I would’ve known…” Makoto mumbles. “I would’ve refused to drop him off there in the van we rented that day...” 

“We’re tearing through this palace, starting with the first floor,’ Ryuji says, his voice determined. “This Elucidator is after him, and even if he wasn’t, I won’t stand for this. I don’t even wanna think about what else is in here that is fucked up like that was.” 

“Let’s get pushing forward, then. It’s going to be painful, but we must for Akira and Yusuke both.”

**-0-**

Yusuke wakes with warmth at his chest. He inhales, a weight on his ribs that bears down on him. His eyes open, and his vision is met with Akira snug against his heartbeat. Their both wrapped underneath the thick, wool blankets, otherwise their nude forms would be exposed to the slight chill in the air. Yusuke sighs and scratches at Akira’s scalp before a stark realization hits him. 

He’s shared intimate relations with a shadow. He still can’t believe it’s possible. Beyond that, it didn’t feel any different from how he and his husband interact in reality. 

He hopes the Akira in reality won’t be angry with him, because he knows there’s no way he could keep such a thing from him. It’s still Akira, after all. Knowing that Yusuke has made love to his shadow, it doesn’t seem there’s any way they could grow closer than this in love. 

The scalp massage continues, Yusuke’s thoughts wandering. He doesn’t know how long it will take for the team to secure a route to the Treasure. He’s stuck here in the meantime, and he isn’t sure how to occupy himself. He’s still got much of the palace to explore, but his heart can only handle it in increments. There’s the possibility he could run into the team as he explores, and it would be best if he had pointers to give them if he does. 

Akira opens his eyes and groans lightly. He kisses Yusuke’s chest. “Good morning…” he mumbles with a soft smile. 

“Good morning,” Yusuke mumbles back. It’s hard to believe a shadow could be this soft and sweet, and it contradicts much of what he’s been shown within the Metaverse. He wonders how his own shadow treated Akira all that time ago. He never had the courage to ask, even after they married. 

“I’m sore…” 

Yusuke blushes and bites his lip. “O-Oh…” 

“It’s worth it…” Akira mumbles again. “You’re so good to me. I love lying down and letting you take me.” 

“I-Is that your favorite activity? Sex?”

“Hmmm...it might be. I’ve never thought about what might be my favorite thing to do.” Akira exhales and pulls the blankets closer. “Maybe it is. With you, there’s nothing I can hide. And...I get so tired of hiding all the time. In love making I’m so vulnerable, and yet, you accept everything.” 

“There’s no place you truly feel you can be yourself other than the bedroom?” 

“W-Well...yeah I guess so. Whether it’s sex or us just lying together after a long day...I can just be myself.” 

“I see.” 

“I’m going to call the servants to bring us breakfast. Afterward, you’re free to explore if you think it’ll bring you more inspiration.” 

Yusuke smiles, hoping his expression doesn’t seem broken. “Very well. I shall...use this building to further my artistry.” 

Akira smiles and kisses him, then burrows his head into Yusuke’s neck. “I can’t wait to see what you’ll create next.” 

**-0-**

After dressing in the garb of a king, Yusuke wanders the palace again. Akira said he’ll be on the balcony again, finishing the book from the day before. Yusuke admits the breakfast was the most divine meal he’s ever had, but even the coffee that tastes like Leblanc’s doesn’t warm his heart. He walks down the hall, looking to explore the upper level. 

He enters a new hallway. The light from the early morning sun sides through the right side, which is all floor-to-ceiling windows. The first door on the left is black, the doorknob rusted. It isn’t labeled, which strikes Yusuke as odd. He tugs on the knob and it opens, the door creaking in the process. 

The room is grungy and dark. He’s standing before what appears to be a one-way window, allowing Yusuke to observe what’s going on without the other side knowing. A dim light turns on. When he sees Akira handcuffed to a chair in his Shujin uniform, battered and bruised, he knows exactly what he’s looking at. He doesn’t want to watch, but he can’t tear his eyes away. The two policemen in the room chatter amongst themselves. 

“Was the drug too strong?”

“Wake him up.” 

They splash a bucket of water in Akira’s face and he sputters. He lifts his head to gaze around the room. One of the guards kicks the chair he’s tied to and it crashes on the other side of the room. Akira collides with the ground and coughs in pain. 

“No dozing off!” he shouts. “You _ will _ cooperate.” 

“Obstruction of Justice, blackmail, defamation, possession of weapons, and homicide. Talk about the works,” the other officer says, rattling off false accusations. He kicks Akira in the stomach and he coughs in pain again, spitting up a small amount of bile. A boot leans on his head. 

“We will make you understand that one must take full responsibility for their actions.” 

His cuffs are undone, a clipboard shoved in his face. “Here, sign this. It’s a confession under your name.” 

Akira bats the clipboard away. The officer scoffs. “I see. I need your hand to sign this, but…” his boot digs into Akira’s leg as he screams in pain. “I don’t care if you end up losing a leg.” 

Akira caves and takes the clipboard, signing his name along the dotted line.

The door to the room bursts open, Yusuke returning to the hallway. It was that moment he couldn’t bear to watch any more. He’s trembling, his heart in his throat as he fights off the urge to vomit. He leans over, his arms wrapped around his torso as his body is wrecked by chokes and sobs. 

Akira never spoke of the true extent of the interrogation room. Yusuke knew he was interrogated by Sae Nijima, but he didn’t stay in the recollection long enough to see it. It was part of the greater master plan, but despite that, Akira still experienced the abuse and brutality. Yusuke realizes it could’ve easily been_ him _ in a chair, getting kicked at and stabbed with needles. Akira didn’t want that for any of them, so he took the brunt of the suffering. 

Yusuke buckles, his knees on the floor. He can still hear Akira’s scream of pain in his head. His sobs echo the hallway. He tries to tell himself Akira is okay, that he is _ safe. _ It’s all lies. His life is caving in on itself, trauma after trauma piled onto him. Yusuke begins to understand why Akira is so vehement in protecting him. He fears if they get caught as Phantom Thieves, he won’t be able to save Yusuke from such a cruel situation. 

Guards appear and surround him. “Your Highness!” they exclaim. “What is the matter?” 

“I-I’m fine…” Yusuke mumbles, pushing himself off the floor. 

“Alert Court Jester Akira immediately!” one of them says. “We’re escorting the king back to his private chambers for rest!” 

**-0-**

Yusuke is soon tucked into the grand canopy bed, after servants dressed him in elegant nightwear. A chef brings in his favorite meal to the bedside. Yusuke is a bit shaken, but he’s not ill, despite the overbearing care he’s receiving. Akira stands at the bedside, staring at him with those vivid eyes. 

“May we have some time alone?” Yusuke asks, looking Akira in the eye. Akira nods, and the servants filter out, the room falling to silence. 

“What made you so ill?” Akira asks, his voice quiet. He sits on the bed, his expression stressed and puzzled. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Yusuke says, his voice broken.

“Tell you what?” 

“The truth of what transpired in the interrogation room.” 

Akira bites his lip and shakes his head. “I-I...didn’t want to worry you.” 

“It happened years ago…”

“Still…”

“Yet you still didn’t feel as though you could confide in me about it?” Yusuke grabs Akira’s wrists and pushes up the sleeves. Tears fill his eyes, but he swallows them down. “Those scars...you told me they were from falling and skidding while doing track and field in middle school. That was a lie, wasn’t it?” 

Akira begins to sob, shaking his head. “I-It was a lie. I-I...was beaten in the interrogation room and that’s where those scars came from...I’m so sorry, Yusuke. You’re my love, my king, please don’t be angry with me...please.” 

“How could I have been so foolish as to not realize you didn’t have these scars at the beginning of our friendship?!”

“_ Please _ ...I’m sorry. _ I’m sorry. _ I just--didn’t want to talk about it anymore... _ Sorry _…” 

Yusuke wipes the tears on his cheeks before Akira can see them. “I’m not angry, _my love._ Come here.” 

Akira crawls across the bed and curls into Yusuke’s side. Yusuke wraps his arms around him, Akira still trembling. At times like these, it’s still hard to believe he’s speaking with a shadow. His darker self isn't malicious, angry, or vile. It’s broken. 


	23. Crossroads

Akira is fast asleep. Yusuke stares at him, the face of his husband soft, yet exhausted. If it wasn’t for the vivid color of his irises, he would never know the difference between the shadow and the man. He crawls out of bed, careful not to wake Akira. He dresses himself, determined to sneak out and gather more information on the palace. 

He walks the halls alone, guards scattered around. He overhears one of them speak of intruders, and realizes he must continue his search. His team is somewhere in the distortion. 

**-0-**

Ryuji huffs as he leans against the table in a safe room. He shakes his head, frustration in his posture. The rest of the team is quiet as they take a rest. Yuuki sighs and paws at his mask. 

“We’ve gotten through the first floor,” he says. “That’s something, right?” 

“It’s progress, if anything,” Makoto sighs with him.

“It’s not good enough!” Ryuji exclaims, slapping down his hand on the table. “Akira is my best friend, dammit. I’m so pissed I didn’t see this sooner.”

“He never said a word to anyone,” Ann responds with a frown. “I know it’s hard not to blame ourselves. Think about Yusuke. Akira didn’t even tell _ him _ about all this, and they’re married!” 

“This is so effin’ frustrating. We’ve got the second floor to go through.” 

“Let’s keep exploring. We’re about halfway there.” 

The team leaves the safe room, and ventures through the second floor. Two tall, elegant doors with gold patterns woven across it. They stand before it a few minutes before saying anything. 

“It’s locked,” Morgana says. “I’m pretty sure the Treasure is just beyond here. The plaque says only those with Akira’s confession may enter.” 

“What? Like written permission?” Ryuji says with a groan. “How the hell are we going to get that?” 

“Maybe we can get Akira to sign something in reality?” Ann suggests. “Then bring it back here?” 

“I don’t think that will work,” Makoto adds. “It says _ confession. _ It has to be something within this palace.” 

“We’ll just have to keep exploring. We’ll come across it eventually.” 

**-0-**

Yusuke makes his way to the library. It’s a grand space, a high ceiling, tall windows, and perhaps thousands of books. There’s stairs that lead to a second floor balcony that wraps around the room, shelves and shelves line in rows above and below. Yusuke is overwhelmed. He never thought Akira would have such a thing in his cognition. He decides to walk up the stairs and start at the top before working his way to the ground floor. 

When he reaches the balcony, he realizes one his most popular paintings is hanging at the center of the wall. His face pales and he turns his attention to shelves. He reads a few of the titles he sees, which are simply titled _ Yusuke’s Sketches _ in numerical order. He counts a total of at least twenty of them. He opens one, and instantly recognizes rough sketches from one of his many sketchbooks. Many times Akira would ask to flip through his sketches, if it wasn’t too personal, and Yusuke would let him. Yusuke didn’t realize all of that was committed to memory. He moves on. 

He scans the shelves until one book stands out from the others, titled _ Lala’s Wisdom _. He picks up the book, trying to recall where the name Lala sounded familiar. He recalled Akira telling him there was someone he helped out in Shinjuku as a teen, and he sometimes still visited them. He couldn’t remember anything else about this person, he had never met them. The book opens, and he begins to read, a story told within its pages:

Akira walks into Crossroads in early March. The warmth of the small, somewhat cramped bar eases the chill in his bones. He walks to the counter and sits down, the other customer there. There’s noise coming from the backroom, signalling there are more customers than just him. He waits patiently. 

Lala Escargot comes from the curtain leading to the backroom. She squeals with joy, walking over to pinch Akira’s cheek. Akira chuckles and shakes his head as she pulls away. 

“Oh, honey, you came to visit your old friend Lala-chan,” she coos. “I can treat you now, big boy, you’re not a minor anymore. What’ll it be?” 

“Just one of your cocktails is fine,” Akira says with a shrug, a small smile on his lips. 

“You want the Lala Special? Pineapple or coconut?” 

“Both?” 

“What an adventurous boy you are,” Lala chuckles. She begins to prepare the drink. When she finishes, she places it on the counter. “So, how’s the boyfriend?” 

Akira blushes and sips his drink. “He’s...well…not my boyfriend anymore…” 

Lala frowns and places a hand on his shoulder. “Oh, honey, tell Lala all about it. We’ll get you tipsy if we need to.” 

“I asked him to marry me and he said yes.” 

It’s quiet before Lala squeals again. “The baby boy’s getting married!” she exclaims. She yells to the back. “Sisters! Come out here!” 

“Sisters?” Akira questions. 

“My drag queens. Look, here they come!” 

A few other ladies dressed in glamorous, sparkling clothing come from the back. The gems on their clothing sparkle off the dim, neon lighting. “What is it, Lala-chan?” one of them asks, a cocktail in hand. 

“His boyfriend said yes!” Lala exclaims. 

The ladies gasp in excitement. They rush to sit at the counter. “You’re engaged? Who’s the boy? Let us take a good look at him!” 

Lala smiles. “Oh, he’s lovely. Show them, Akira.” 

Akira blushes again, slightly embarrassed at the sudden interest in his engagement. He can’t deny that part of him enjoys showing off Yusuke as he takes out his phone. He pulls up a picture of Yusuke standing in his exhibit that was taken for museum magazine. One of the ladies snatches his phone to take a closer look. 

“Yusuke Kitagawa? That young artist?” one asks. “Are you pulling our legs, kid?” 

“No,” Akira says. He takes the phone back and flips to another picture. This one is taken outside Leblanc the day after they got engaged. Sojiro took it for them, earnestly saying they should have a picture of their engagement for the future. Akira didn’t fully understand yet, but he enjoys the photo as being one of their best. 

The ladies gasp again. “Don’t tell me,” one of them says, “you’re the one that got caught kissing Kitagawa at one of his exhibits. Oh, it was a media firestorm! There was a picture of Kitagawa and a mystery boy kissing all over the web.” 

“Yep. That was me.” 

“Lala, he just snatched our wigs right off!” 

“He can be good at that,” Lala chuckles. “When is the wedding?” 

“Springtime.” 

“The Sisters and I are going to a drag competition in Spring. I might not be able to attend.” 

“That’s okay. I’m not sure how many guests the temple may allow us to have. We’re going for a traditional Japanese wedding, us both dressed in Kimono.” 

“You’re going to look gorgeous. I expect pictures!” Lala demands playfully. “Have you told Mom and Dad?” 

Akira frowns, feeling all eyes on him. He sighs. “I took a train to my hometown to give them an invitation. They accused me of marrying a man because I wasn’t good enough for a woman, then tore the invitation in half right in front of my face.” 

“Baby, that’s horrible,” one of the Sisters sighs. She rubs his back. “That’s plain ignorance.” 

“Honey, you don’t need them,” Lala says. “If they don’t accept who you love, it’s not worth your time.” 

“They didn’t even care to meet him. I told them who he was, and invited them to come see his artwork at the museum. It just made feel...like my love is somehow invalid or wrong.” Akira frowns and pushes up his glasses. 

“No, sweetie, no, no!” a Sister chimes in, chastising him lightly. “Don’t take yourself down that road. If you love him, you love him. Don’t question that because of someone else’s opinions.” 

“It was painful to have that thrown in my face.” 

“Honey, it’s a tough path to walk sometimes,” Lala says, taking his hand. “But you’ll do it because you love him, won’t you?”

“I will. He’s never backed down the media questions why I’m his lover.” 

“He’s defending you, baby. Do the same for him. Sometimes you’re going to put your life on the line, whether figuratively or literally, to protect your sweetheart. You’ll have to make that promise on your wedding day,” a Sister says to him, her voice soft. Her hand rests on his shoulder. 

“I’m ready. I’ll protect him from anything. I want to be his shield.” 

“You’re such a strong young man,” Lala says with a smile. “I’m proud of you. If you’ve got something you need to talk about with people that understand, you come straight to us, okay?”

“Alright, I will.” 

“Good. Now, head home, honey. I know you’re grown, but Shinjuku is still not somewhere to be wandering out too late. You’ve got a fiance to go home to, anyway.” 

**-0-**

Yusuke shuts the book and puts it back on the shelf. He frowns and walks down the stairs, taking a seat on a sofa near the windows. He never realized Akira struggled with his parents’ rejection before they married. He hadn’t even known about the visit to his hometown, let alone the encouraging talk he received about it at Crossroads. He knows some spouses would be angry this happened without their knowledge, but Yusuke isn’t that type of husband. Akira never wanted to worry Yusuke about anything, never wanted him to know he was in pain. Shields don’t complain when they take a hit, and that’s what Akira is trying to be. 

The doors open. Yusuke startles, expecting guards to rush through. Instead, he sees several familiar faces. Ryuji’s groans echo the room. 

“Ugh, do we gotta go through all these books looking for some confession?” he sighs. “Akira, what the hell, man?” 

Yusuke stands, waiting for them to notice he’s there. He makes eye-contact with Ryuji, and the stare lasts for a minute for either of them to fully realize what’s going on. 

“Yusuke?” Ryuji says. “Is that you?” 

“Yes, it’s me,” Yusuke says. “I’m allowed to freely roam the palace as its ‘king’.” 

“Great. I guess we can sneak you outta here?”

“No, if Akira realizes I’ve disappeared, it’ll raise palace security. There’s already word of intruders. I snuck out to explore while Akira is sleeping. I can tell you what I know of the palace, but I can't stay long. I must return before Akira realizes I’m gone.” 

“Well, there’s this door, and we’re thinking it might lead to the Treasure, but it’s locked. It says we can’t enter without Akira’s confession. Do you know what that means?” 

Yusuke winces at the thought, but he knows exactly what they should be looking for. “There’s a room on this floor with a black, unlabeled door. Within it are Akira’s memories of the interrogation room. There are two guards that torture him, and one of them forces him to sign a written confession on a clipboard. I believe that is what you’re searching for.” 

“Yusuke, you’re a lifesaver man. So we need to beat these guards?”

“I believe so. It’s a room with one-way glass, so they won’t know you’re there when you arrive. Wait for Akira to sign the clipboard, and initiate your attack by breaking the glass. After that, the cognitive Akira should disappear, giving you access to shadows that will turn on you.” 

“Got it. You doing okay in here? Akira is a wreck without you.” 

“I’m fine. I’m more worried about Akira at this point,” Yusuke says with a nod. “Though, I will warn you, the scene is not an easy one to watch.” 

Ryuji frowns. “It’s more fucked up than his parents rejecting him isn’t it?” 

“Unfortunately, yes.” 

“Shit...we don’t have a choice. We’ll get that clipboard and secure a route to the Treasure. Then we’ll get you out of here and change Akira’s heart.” 

“Thank you.” 


	24. Self Esteem

The door to Akira’s apartment is knocked on, at first slowly. Akira ignores it, thinking it’s a package or some other nuisance he doesn’t want to deal with. The knocking continues. He groans and covers his head in Yusuke’s pillow, trying to block everything out with the vague scent of shampoo that is still there. His phone chimes. 

**Futaba: Open the door, Akira. **

**Akira: I’m not in the mood for visitors. Sorry. **

**Futaba: If you don’t open this door, I’ll hack into in your phone and blare air horns from it at max volume until you do. **

**Akira: Don’t. **

**Futaba: Try me. **

**Akira: Fine. Give me a minute to get dressed. **

**Futaba: 5 minutes. **

Akira huffs and gets out of bed. He dresses in casual summer clothing and shoves his glasses on his face, running a comb through his disheveled hair. When he opens the door, Futaba peers up at him. He glares at her, but doesn’t stop her from shoving her way into his apartment. He locks the door and sighs. 

“What are you doing here?” he mumbles, his voice more tired than annoyed or angry. 

“I’m not going to let you become a shut-in,” she says, pointing at him. 

“So what if I am?” 

“You know better, Akira. You drug me out of it. You’ve seen the damage it does.” 

“I honestly believe my distortions are ten times stronger than yours were.” 

_ “They are. _ That’s what’s scary about them,” Futaba replies, staring at him. “You shadow kicked me out of the palace. It wouldn’t let Yusuke leave. It might just be one of the most distorted we’ve ever seen.” 

“Don’t rub it in,” Akira retorts softly. He takes a seat on the sofa. Futaba sits beside him. 

“Look, the team is doing their best to help you. The Phantom Thieves are in disarray. There’s no leader, no navigator, and one of the core members is trapped. Not to mention, we’re fighting to save the person closest to us.” 

“It’s my fault!” Akira exclaims. “It’s my fault Yusuke is trapped. I couldn’t just keep my emotions under control. Now I drug my husband into it, and it’s hurting him.” 

“He’s trapped, but not abused, Akira. Your shadow kisses the ground he walks on.” 

“My shadow gets to steal him away from me and enjoy him at my expense? Why?” 

“That’s what happens when you internalize the distortion, Akira,” Futaba sighs. “You shadow isn’t out to hurt other people. It was born because you continually hurt yourself. The shadow sees Yusuke the same way you do, so of course it wants him there. You’re fighting yourself for dominance within your own mind.” 

“I can’t get out of bed knowing Yusuke is being held hostage by my own disillusions.” 

“I understand. But, you need to get up. Shutting yourself away is letting those distortions win. Come to Leblanc for dinner. Sojiro asked me to tell you.” 

“I really don’t want to,” Akira says, shaking his head. 

Futaba raises an eyebrow and crosses her arms. “Do you want Sojiro to come bang on your door?” 

“Fine, I’ll go.” 

**-0-**

Yusuke sneaks back into the grand bedroom, Akira still asleep. He’s surprised he hasn’t woken up by now, but doesn’t dwell on it. He changes back into his sleepwear to hide he was gone. His eye catches the master bathroom, and the porcelain, gold-rimmed tub within it. He walks to it and turns the water on, light steam filling the room. There’s a variety of soaps on the counter, and he chooses one that smells like lilac. He dumps it in, watching the bubbles form. He returns to Akira and rubs his back. Akira shifts and groans. 

“Good morning, love,” Yusuke whispers. “I’ve prepared a bath for us.” 

“Oh?” Akira says, leaning up in bed. “That would be nice.” 

“Come on, then.” Yusuke wraps his arms around him, picking him up bridal-style. Akira blushes and shakes his head. 

“I’m the one who’s supposed to be treating  _ you  _ like a king, not the other way around.” 

“Well, sometimes a king wishes to pamper his love.” 

“Okay. I won’t argue.” 

When they enter the tub, Akira finds a place in between his husband’s legs, his back leaned against his torso. Yusuke blushes, but says nothing, wrapping his arms loosely around the man in front of him. It’s quiet for a while as they enjoy the warmth of the water. 

“Akira?” 

“Yes, baby?” 

“Tell about your life before you moved to Tokyo as a teen.” 

Akira sighs. “It was a bit lonely.” 

“Oh?” 

“I was a typical high school kid. Despite that, everyone thought I was intimidating, and never talked to me much. Once I got charged, my family’s reputation tanked. I don’t have any siblings, so it was my parents and I that were blamed for everything. My parents threw all my clothes into a box and sent it to Tokyo. My first day of Shujin was when I met Ryuji. After that, I started making more friends, meeting more people.” 

“Were you shy before moving to Tokyo? With all that you did, you never seemed so.” 

“Shy? No. I just didn’t talk much to people. It’s usually people talk to me first, then I open up to them. No one ever talked to me at home, so I never bothered with taking initiative.” 

Yusuke nods with a sigh. “I suppose I was the same. I never did make any friends at Kosei. They talked behind my back after the Madarame scandal.” 

“People still don’t understand us.” 

“I hardly care, Akira,” Yusuke mumbles, pushing his nose into Akira’s hair. “Let them talk. It doesn’t concern me anymore.” 

Akira bits his lip. “What about the art critics? Do you care what they think?” 

“Only thoughtful, constructive feedback, which I don’t consider criticism. Over the years I’ve learned what is pompous opinion and what is genuine critique of craft.” 

“Do you remember the first exhibit we ever went to together? We went into Mementos and you painted  _ Desire. _ That old man said your work was lifeless and mediocre, and you collapsed on the floor.” 

“Yes, I do remember. I’ve matured much since then. Falling to my knees over such a thing, it truly showed my age at the time. I was nothing more than a teen that needed more experience with the world.” 

“I suppose. People still talk about your art that way, though. The exhibit you dedicated to me caused controversy...” 

“Hm, it did. That’s only because some people are intolerant of the fact I’m hopelessly in love with a man.” 

“Yeah…” 

Yusuke leans back against the tub further, pulling Akira with him. He frowns. “Akira, don’t tell me you took those to heart.” 

“W-Well...some of the reviews commented on my looks and thought...someone like me shouldn’t be the main topic of a MoMA exhibit. A MoMA exhibit needed more charm, or...someone more attractive.” 

“That’s nonsense!” Yusuke declares, his voice still low. “I do find you handsome, Akira, but that wasn’t the point of my exhibit. It was to show my love for you, to tell the story of how we met through a series of paintings. When people walk through that exhibit, they learn about you, and us, without ever having to read anything. We tell the tale through our expressions alone. That’s what MoMA recognized, and that’s why it’s in New York now. It has nothing to do with looks.” 

“I’m glad you think so, Yusuke.” 

“I worry that you have low self-esteem.” 

“Sometimes I do. Not every day, though. This is just one of those days I’m not confident.” Akira pauses and closes his eyes. “Some days...I admit, my confidence and charm are frauds…I just act that way to hide how I’m feeling. Not all the time, but...sometimes I do fake it, and I do it so often I can’t tell what’s my real esteem and what’s not.”

“I understand. Please, never be embarrassed around me. I love you as you are. Trust me when I say I know exactly what you are, and when you’re hiding and when you’re not.” 

Akira sighs. “I know, Yusuke. Thank you.” 

“What can I do to lift your spirits?” Yusuke asks with a frown. “Perhaps allow me to indulge in how much I love you?” 

“What?” Akira blushes as a kiss is placed on his neck. “W-Well...I can’t stop a king from doing what he wishes...and I would like that...if you do too.” 

“I do. The tub will do.” 


	25. The Reversed Tarot Card

Ryuji and the team stand in the hallway after a confrontation with the shadow guards in the interrogation room. They stand in silence, the weight of the situation hovering over them. What they had witnessed came as a shock, though Yusuke had warned them of what was within. They now have the clipboard in their possession, but the images burned into their minds are more difficult to manage than the battle. 

“I knew it was bad, but actually seeing it…" Ryuji mumbles, ruffling his hair, “....is something else.” 

“I can’t believe it,” Ann says, her eyes staring at the floor. “I know it was years ago, but the pain is still so fresh.” 

“We have the clipboard now. We can get those doors to open, and secure a route to his Treasure. Let’s head there now.” 

They reach the locked door. There is a servant standing there, and the team goes on defensive, ready for a confrontation. The woman stares at them, then puts out her hand. 

“Only those with a signed confession may enter,” she says. 

Ryuji hands her the clipboard. “We got one. Can we get through now?” 

The servant looks it over. “This’ll do. You may pass.” 

The shadow disappears as the door unlocks and opens on its own. Before them is a grand hallway, columns on each side. At the end is another door. Morgana jumps and points to the other side of the room.

“There it is!” he exclaims. “The Treasure is on the other side of that door!” 

“We finally made it,” Ann sighs. “This has been tough, but the real battle is probably ahead of us.” 

“Wait…” Yuuki interjects, his head tilted to the side. “Do you guys hear that?” 

Voices echo the room. They come from nowhere in particular, but sound like a familiar man and woman they had previously encountered in the palace. 

_ Why did you assault him, you piece of shit?  _

_ We could lose our jobs! It’s all your fault! _

_ Get the hell out of here. Just go.  _

_ You’re going to Tokyo. Fuck off. _

“His parents again…” Ryuji says. “They are such pieces of shit. I never knew.” 

The voices continue as the room pulses, the walls turning a darker red. Ann startles, grabbing Ryuji’s shoulder as cards fall from the ceiling. He catches one and flips it over between his fingertips. 

“The Fool?” he reads. “What is this, one of those physic cards?” 

“It’s a Tarot card,” Makoto interjects. “The first in the deck, often referred to as card zero. The fool represents a new beginning in the Arcana.” 

“The picture of the Fool is printed upside down,” Haru adds, twirling the card in her fingers. “The backside is printed upright, the picture in reverse. Don’t they represent something different that way?” 

“Yes. Reverse cards typically mean something opposite of what the card upright represents. If I recall, the upright represents innocence and beginnings, the reverse means recklessness and holding back.”

“Uh, guys?” Yuuki says, gesturing to the room around them. “Are we gonna talk about how the room is pulsing and turning red?”

“The distortion is especially strong here. It’s not a surprise, considering the Treasure is just beyond that door,” Morgana sighs, shaking his head. “There might be some sort of enemy that pops up in here, be prepared.” 

The voices continue as the group inches down the corridor, the Tarot cards still falling from the ceiling. They are no longer those of his parents, but of others questioning Akira’s connection to the Phantom Thieves. Akira’s voice mixes with them. 

_ You had someone highly skilled in the arts on your side, designing a logo that helped establish your notoriety and legitimacy. Might this person be Madarame’s former pupil, Yusuke Kitagawa? _

_ Yusuke has nothing to do with it.  _

_ Protecting your accomplices, are you? Do we need to find him and give him a beating like we did you? _

_ N-No! Don’t hurt him! He--He’s innocent. He didn’t know what he was doing for me.  _

_ How about these others? Ryuji Sakamoto? Ann Takamaki? Not to mention Haru Okumura, Makoto Nijima, and Futaba Sakura. Do we need to find them? _

_ No. I told you. I’m the leader of the Phantom Thieves.  _

_ Act like one, then. Will you take another beating, or are you gonna fess up? You might crack your skull this time.  _

_ A-Ah...F--Fine. P-Please..stop--stop kicking me. _

_ That’ll throb nice and hard when you return to solitary confinement. Consider it a gift from us. Now fess up.  _

“What the hell are we listening to?” Ryuji questions when they reach the door. The room pulses still, the walls shifting between different shades of red. “We already went to the interrogation room.” 

“This must’ve been when he went to juvenile hall on Christmas. He was placed in solitary confinement for the level of his accused crimes. He must’ve been abused again during the period we worked to get his release,” Makoto says with a frown. 

“I seriously wish Akira wouldn’t have tried to act like such a tough guy around us. He could’ve leaned on us, but he kept his mouth shut about this stuff for years.” 

“We can’t blame him. It’s likely a coping mechanism. He tries to act like these things never happened, but the trauma piled up within him for years until it imploded.” 

“W-Wait...this plaque says the door can only be opened by the king,” Yuuki interjects. “Isn’t that Yusuke?”

“Yeah…” Ann frowns. “He’s here, but how are we going to get to him? We have no way of communicating with him.”

“Hey, there’s a bedroom in here, right? We passed it, but it was locked tight. There were no enemy scans, and we didn’t need anything there, so we left it be. We can check Yusuke’s art studio, too. He might be in one of those two places,” Ryuji says. He points to Yuuki. “Mage and I will climb up the side of the building and look through the windows. We’ll try to get Yusuke’s attention if we find him.”

“Alright, we’ll stay on standby.” Makoto nods. “It wouldn’t do if too many of us went. We’ll await Skull and Mage’s return.” 

**-0-**

Ryuji and Yuuki sneak around the side of the building. According to the map, the master bedroom was on the second floor, halfway down the hall. Ryuji signals Yuuki to halt and he peers around the corner. There are two construction workers dressed in medieval garb, fixing a crack in the hall. One of them holds the ladder while the other works. 

“We’re gonna need that ladder,” Ryuji whispers. “You think we can take them on?” 

“Do we have a choice?” Yuuki responds. “We can’t lure them away, because if they come back we’ll be vulnerable.” 

“Let’s do this shit, then. On my mark.” 

They ambush the shadows and defeat them with ease. The ladder is positioned in front of the balcony they believe leads to the bedroom. Yuuki holds it as Ryuji climbs. He reaches the balcony bars and is able to see into the windows. It’s a grand bedroom, which is exactly what they were looking for. He spots Yusuke in bed, leaned against the pillows as he stares into the distance, Akira asleep next to him. Ryuji waves, trying to make a scene without falling off the ladder. 

Yusuke turns his head and startles. He slowly climbs out of bed and opens the balcony door in his sleepwear. He leans on the balcony to cover Ryuji’s form from being seen through the window. 

“What are you doing here?” he whispers. 

“We need your help. The door to the Treasure can only be opened by you,” Ryuji says. “We can secure the route once you open it.” 

“I see. Tell me where it is and I’ll meet you there.” 

**-0-**

Yusuke dresses and meets the team in the hall. The room disturbs him as the voices creep into his head, but he tries to ignore it. He walks through the rain of Tarot cards and to the last locked door. He turns the knob and opens it. It reveals another large room, the Treasure on a small pedestal in the middle. This room is calm, a strong opposite from the chaos of the room preceding it. Yusuke sighs. The finish is in sight. 

“I must return to Akira before he realizes I’m gone,” he says. “Please, take your time in sending the calling card. I fear I can’t discern how strong fighting his shadow will be, given how extreme the distortions are here.” 

Ryuji nods. “Thanks, man. We’ll get you out of here soon.” 


	26. Come Home

“Yusuke?” 

Yusuke winces as Akira’s voice calls him upon returning to the master bedroom. Akira is groggy and half asleep, still snug under the blankets. 

“Where’d you go?” Akira mumbles into the pillow. 

“I went to work in the studio,” Yusuke fibs. “Unfortunately, my ideas didn’t come to fruition as I had hoped, and I ended scrapping my canvas. I apologize I have nothing to show you.” 

“That’s okay, baby. Take your time.” 

“Are you worried about the intruders?” 

“No. I hear they left now.” 

“I see.” Yusuke pauses. He pales when he follows Akira’s gaze. “A-Are you staring at me, Akira?” 

Akira chuckles. “Yusuke, I think I’m addicted to you.” 

“I sometimes forget you’re a tease.” Yusuke sighs and shakes his head. 

It feels as though he and Akira frequent each other more than they do in reality, yet part of him feels that isn’t true. His sense of time is extremely warped, and he can’t tell whether it’s day or night within the distortion. He sleeps when he’s exhausted, and explores the castle. Sometimes Akira convinces him to make love, yet, there was once Yusuke initiated it. Yusuke didn’t feel motivated to create art seemingly for the first time in his life. It wouldn’t be able to leave the distortion, and it felt like a waste when he could be keeping Akira preoccupied while the team did what they needed. He was itching to return to the real world, to see the real Akira again, and to create art to help him diffuse his mind after this experience. 

Yet, part of him laments, and he doesn’t understand why. He knows Akira misses him, yet this shadow feels like the Akira he’s always known. There are subtle differences, the shadow was more open with his emotions, and definitely more clingy when it came to Yusuke’s presence. If Yusuke asked something, shadow Akira usually answered with the truth. It's difficult getting him to do the same in reality. 

Perhaps a change of heart would fix that. 

Yusuke unbuttons his night shirt. He’s planning on changing into his day clothes, but if Akira stops him, he won’t object. The team is currently securing the route and exiting the palace, and Yusuke had to do his best to keep Akira from noticing. If that meant distracting him in a way only a lover would, then so be it. 

Not that Yusuke needed an excuse, but he liked to have one, anyway. 

**-0-**

Ryuji returns to Akira’s apartment that night. Akira lets him in, the TV illuminating the dark room. Ryuji turns on a light and ruffles his hair. 

“We’ve secured the route,” Ryuji says. “We stayed late to prepare a calling card. We discussed, and we think we’re as ready as we’ll ever be. Tell me when you’re ready for it and I’ll hand it over.” 

“Have you seen Yusuke?” Akira asks, squeezing his hands into fists. 

“Yeah, he’s fine. He helped us secure the route to the Treasure.” 

“Hand it over. I’m ready for him to come home….” Akira sighs. “And...I need to change.” 

Ryuji digs into his bag and pulls the card out. He hands it over, the Phantom Thieves logo shining in the dark. Akira takes it and reads out loud:

_ Sir Akira Kurusu,  _

_ You have succumbed to your own trauma and shortcomings. Your recklessness has not gone unnoticed. The pain that consumes you will be no more, and we will force you to confide in us with your own mouth. We do this not as bringers of justice, but as those who care deeply for you. We will bring you home.  _

_ -The Phantom Thieves _

Akira trembles and bites his lip, trying to hold back his emotions. Ryuji pats his shoulder and brings him in for a hug. 

“Stay strong, man. It’ll be over soon.” 

**-0-**

“Those fiends!” 

Yusuke startles at hearing Akira’s raised voice. He puts down the glass he was drinking from and walks to the balcony where Akira is standing. 

“Akira?” Yusuke asks cautiously. “What’s wrong?” 

“They’re coming for us. I’d like to see them try,” Akira says, his voice more distorted than before. 

“W-Who? The intruders?” 

“Yes. I’ll deal with them, Yusuke. They won’t disturb our peace. I’m so furious, I could--” 

Yusuke cuts him off, wrapping his arm around him from behind. He pulls him close. “Relax, Akira. It’ll be okay. I promise you.” 

Akira frowns. “Yusuke…” 

“Trust me.” 

“I do. I trust you.” 

Later on, Yusuke awakes from a nap. Akira, who was previously curled into his side, is gone. He panics and scrambles out of bed, searching the entire room to no avail. He goes to open the door to the hallway. It’s locked. 

The battle has begun. Akira must’ve locked Yusuke in the room to ensure he’s safe while the team and him fight. Yusuke goes to the balcony door. It won’t open either. He suppresses the anxiety within him to think. He can’t stay within the locked bedroom, it won’t allow him an escape once the palace starts to collapse. He grabs a heavy, golden jewelry box and throws it with all of his might toward the balcony windows. They shatter. He carefully climbs through, his thick, royal garb keeping him from getting cut. He thanks Ryuji’s one-track mind for leaving the ladder where he put it, and climbs down. 

**-0-**

The team makes it to the Treasure, and shadow Akira meets them there. He points an accusing finger at them. 

“How dare you!” he shouts. “How dare you try to dig through me like this!” 

“This isn’t the Akira I want to see,” Ryuji says. “You’re crumbling under all the bullshit. All because you have some hangup that won’t let you talk to us.” 

“I’m the Fool. The Fools are embodiment of naivety. I used to think people cared. I used to think I cared. Then, I played the game. The game had me talking to people just to play the game better, not because we cared about each other. No one cares about my life.” 

“You know damn well we care about you. You didn’t just talk to Yusuke because you made some deal with him.” 

“When I first met him, I thought he was strange. Yet, he found what lies within the human heart while I allowed mine to corrupt. It doesn’t matter. I’m a jester, and when my use is up, I’ll be expelled from the court of life. And I think my time is just about up.” 

“That’s bullshit. I’m going to beat the fucking sense into you, Akira.” 

Akira narrows his brows. He transforms, changing his jester outfit into the one of Joker, the leader of the Phantom Thieves. “I’d like to see you try,” he retorts. 

“As if this couldn’t get any harder,” Ann mumbles, tears in her eyes. 

“We need to be on guard,” Morgana interjects. “He’s using his cognition of being Joker to summon copies of his old Personas. They’re not going to be real ones, but they will resemble them and act like them. Be careful.”

The battle begins. Makoto carefully tracks each Persona Akira uses and when, telling which team member to attack when to exploit weakness. Akira blocks gunshots, countering them back at the team with ease. They try physical damage with the same result. Finally, he uses a Persona weak to fire, and Ann takes it down. They rush Akira and corner him in a hold up. 

“I suppose I can’t get much by you,” he mumbles. “We learned it all together.” 

“Akira, I’m doing this for you,” Ryuji says, initiating the all out attack. It drains Akira’s health, but he still holds on. They begin a new round, exchanging the same blows to each other, Akira switching between a variety of elemental attacks. 

Yuuki manages to get a hit in, Akira using a Persona weak to Bless skills at the wrong time. They trap him again, and this time, Akira refuses to speak or make eye-contact. Yuuki initiates the final attack. Akira screams in pain, the blow too much for him to handle. He collapses to his knees with a wince, his red-gloved hands leaning on the floor. 

“I-I...I was a fool,” he mumbles. “I’m sorry. I was so caught up in my own pain, I let my team down.” 

“Akira, we did this for you as people who care about you and don’t want to see you suffer. Not because of the Phantom Thieves.” 

“But still...if only I hadn’t tried to live in denial of my own feelings.” 

“Just promise us you’ll tell someone when you’re struggling with your past.” 

“I promise. I’m so sorry. I was so consumed by everything, and the only thing I clung to was Yusuke…” He pauses, and glances up at Ryuji, eyes of panic behind his mask. “Please, get my husband out of here before this place collapses. He’s in the grand bedroom, he was locked in there for his own safety, but I suppose that was foolish too.” 

“Shit. Will do. Just don’t feel guilty about this, okay, man?” 

“Not so fast,” a voice interjects. Everyone turns, and before them stands the form of Akechi, a smirk on his lips. Akira pushes himself to his feet and stares at him. 

“Akechi?” he questions. 

“No, that’s the Elucidator…” Ann says. “But, what’s he doing here?” 

“I see you misfits beat me to stealing the trickster's heart,” the Elucidator says. 

“Just what the hell are you?!” Ryuji retorts, throwing out his arms. “Have you been bullshitting us the entire time?” 

“Of course. There are no coincidences. Everything that lead to this point, to the distortion of the trickster, was coordinated. The cancellations, blackmail, the false lead with the CEO, the shadows that targeted him. It was to lead him to my side, so I may use his skills for my own benefit.” 

“We changed his heart, so eff off with that.” 

The Elucidator pulls a gun and points it at Akira. “If I can’t have him, no one can.” 

Akira stiffens and steps back. Before the team can react, a shot is fired. 

_ “Akira!”  _

Someone shouts, shoving Akira onto the ground. There’s a heavy weight on his back, blood dripping onto the ground next to him. Haru yelps in surprise, rushing over to Akira, the rest of the team drawing weapons on the mysterious figure. Akechi’s infamous smirk adorns his face as he disappears. 

“We’ll meet again,” he says. 

“Holy shit!” Ryuji shouts, rushing over to where Haru is. “Yusuke?!”

Yusuke croaks in pain, his body shielding Akira’s shadow. He helps him onto his back, and Akira stands, horror in his expression. Yusuke trembles, his hand touching his side, where it’s soaked with blood. 

“Where did you come from?!” Akira exclaims. 

“C-Column…” Yusuke stammers. “H-Hiding…” 

“Oh my God!” Ann exclaims. “He was shot.” 

“I’ll carry him to the entrance of the palace,” Akira says, picking him up bridal-style. “Grab my Treasure, hurry!” 

As they rush through the palace that’s beginning to crumble, Yusuke groans. Akira stares at him, tears in his eyes. 

“Why the hell did you do something so stupid?” he chastises. 

“I-It would’ve caused a m-mental...s-shutdown…” Yusuke mutters. 

“I’m supposed to protect you.” 

“T-That’s not h-how marriage works, Akira…” Yusuke swallows and gasps in pain. “I--I love you.” 

“I love you, Yusuke. More than anything. Please, don’t…” 

They reach the entrance. Akira pushes Yusuke into Ryuji’s arms. He nods and steps back with a wave. 

Ryuji nods back and leaves the palace as it collapses, leaving it all behind. 


	27. Painkillers

When they arrive back at Leblanc, Yusuke is still in Ryuji’s arms. He jogs down the stairs and pushes the front door open. The rest of the team chases after him. 

“Wait!” Ann yells. “Where are you going?!” 

“There’s a doctor down the street. We need her help!” Ryuji shouts. “Someone get Akira!” 

When Ryuji enters Takemi’s clinic, he kicks the door open. Takemi bursts up from her chair in surprise. 

“What the hell?!” she says, dropping her clipboard on the desk. “What’s going on?” 

“He’s been shot,” Ryuji says, his voice breathless. “Please help him until we can get to a hospital.” 

“R-Right this way!” Takemi says, opening the door to the exam room. Ryuji enters and puts Yusuke down on the bed, stepping back. Takemi throws open drawers, pulling supplies. She gasps when she recognizes who it is. 

“This is--” 

Ryuji cuts her off. “Yeah, it’s Akira’s husband. We’re trying to get him here now.” 

Takemi cuts Yusuke’s shirt, which is now his normal, half-sleeve he wore to Leblanc the first day they entered the palace. She exposes the wound. 

“It looks like the bullet grazed his lower side,” she says. She points to the sink. “Wash your hands, put on gloves. I’m going to start an IV, and a possible blood-transfusion.” 

Ryuji scrambles, listening to what she says. He returns, and she shoves gauze into his hand. “Clean the blood that’s coming from the wound.” she instructs. She presses an emergency button on the phone hanging on the wall. 

She returns with a bag of blood. “You’re lucky I just had blood donors for a community blood donation earlier today.”

“R-Ryuji?” Yusuke mumbles. “W-What’s going on?” 

“We’re trying to get you to a hospital.” Ryuji nods, still doing the task Takemi gave him. 

“Akira?” 

“He’s on his way.” 

Not long after, the door to the clinic is thrown open. Akira bursts through, panic in his eyes. He rushes past Ryuji and to Yusuke's side, collapsing to his knees. His hand bunches clumps of Yusuke’s hair as he sobs. 

“Yusuke…” he mumbles. “W-What happened?” 

“M-Many things, love…” Yusuke mumbles back. 

The paramedics enter at that moment, and the rest of the situation is a blur for everyone involved. 

**-0-**

Akira stands at Yusuke’s bedside, Ryuji next to him. They had rode with the ambulance to the hospital, and were excused to the waiting room as Yusuke was tended to. Some time later, the doctor informed them the bullet wound had been stitched, and Yusuke would need to spend some time in the hospital. When asked what the cause was, Akira fibbed it was an armed robbery in the backstreets of Yongen-Jaya, and they would contact the police once Yusuke was coherent. The doctor left it at that. 

They stood, waiting for when Yusuke would wake up. The nurses said he might wake from the medications they used to put to sleep within the hour, and Akira clutched the railing on the hospital bed as he waited. Ryuji stayed at his side, scared to leave Akira alone at such a stressful moment. 

“What happened?” Akira asks, his voice broken and his eyes bloodshot. 

“The Elucidator wanted to steal your heart. We stole it before he did, so he tried to kill your shadow and cause a mental shutdown. Yusuke took the bullet for you,” Ryuji explains with a sigh. 

“A-Akira?” Yusuke mumbles, his voice light. He inhales and exhales slowly, opening his eyes. 

“I’m right here, baby,” Akira says, cradling Yusuke’s IV hand carefully. “I’m so sorry…” 

“It’s not your fault.” Yusuke sighs again, his voice light. “I’ll be fine.” 

“I’m going to kill whatever did this to you.” 

“I’m sure you will, love. I have no doubts.” 

Akira furrows his brows. He pushes back the collar of Yusuke’s hospital gown, exposing a darkened mark on his neck. “You hurt your neck, too…” he says with a frown. 

“No, that’s a hickey.” 

Ryuji’s eyes widen. “What?!” he exclaims. “Did he really just say that?” 

Akira blushes. He shakes his head, remembering what the nurses told him about patients on painkillers. Many say things they normally wouldn’t, but this is a surprise. “What do you mean it’s a hickey?” he asks. 

Yusuke groans and lifts his arm to point at the spot, but it flops back down before it does. He closes his eyes again. “You put it there, Akira.” 

“Ryuji? He’s just talking nonsense, right?” Akira questions in a whisper. 

“I--I don’t know. It kinda...looks like a hickey,” Ryuji whispers back. 

“Akira, don’t you remember?” Yusuke interjects. His speech is slightly slurred, his eyes still closed. “You gave it to me after I stripped my clothing off for you.” 

“U-Uh, I’m not sure what’s going to come out of his mouth next…” Akira blushes. “I’m scared…” 

“Holy shit!” Ryuji exclaims. “Yusuke is straight gangster. I didn’t know he had it in him.” 

“What are you talking about?” 

“Dude, he banged your shadow.” 

“What?! That’s not possible...is it?” 

“Akiraaa…” Yusuke says again. “Don’t you remember? The tub….” he giggles uncontrollably. 

“He’s just imagining things.” 

“I am not!” Yusuke declares, opening his eyes. He starts giggling again. “It happened.” 

Akira stiffens. “Whatever you say, baby.”

“You proclaimed me king of the palace. Then, you took me back to the chambers...then we made love...then...I went to the library and saw Ryuji...then I almost…” he laughs, “....died.” 

“Yusuke!” Akira exclaims. “That’s not funny!” 

Ryuji chuckles, patting Akira on the back. “He is totally wacked out. Good luck with that.” 

“Akiraaa, please provide me with a pencil and a paper. I wish to sketch something….” 

Akira turns to Ryuji as his best friend inches towards the door. “Please, don’t leave, Ryuji. This is scaring me,” he begs.

“Sorry, man, visiting hours are almost over. You’re the only one that can stay,” Ryuji shrugs. He smirks. “I think you’re scared he’s going to detail some crazy shit that you have no idea really happened or not.”

“Well...yeah…” 

“Dude, as juicy of a story that is to listen to, it’s not for me. I’m outta here.” 

“Damn it, Ryuji!” 


	28. The Rattle

Akira stands over Yusuke’s sleeping form, gently petting his hair. It’s late at night now, Ryuji had left a few hours before. Not long after that, Yusuke fell asleep again. Nothing out of the ordinary was talked about, Yusuke’s focus shifting to rambling about art and the varying quality of paints before he grew tired again. Akira couldn’t settle down to sleep, so he stood in the same spot. 

An older nurse walks into the room. She frowns with an empathetic look. 

“Are you going to sleep, honey?” she says, checking Yusuke’s IV. “I’ll bring you a pillow and blanket so you can lie down in the chair.” 

Akira shakes his head. “I don’t think I could sleep even if I tried.” 

“How long have you been married?” 

“Just a few months.” 

She sighs. “Such a tough thing to go through together…” she says. “He’ll be fine, but it’ll be a painful recovery for him. He’ll have painkillers so he doesn’t feel the brunt of it.” 

“I see…” 

“Honey,  _ rest. _ Even if you can’t sleep, get off your feet awhile.” 

“Okay.” 

“Good. I’ll be back with that blanket and pillow.” 

Akira sits in the padded chair next to the hospital bed, his head leaned on the pillow. He dozes, and at some point, his exhaustion takes over and he falls asleep. 

**-0-**

It’s early morning, right before sunrise. The early dawn comes through the shaded windows as Akira comes out of his sleep. He takes off his crooked glasses to wipe them clean before returning them to his face. He walks to Yusuke’s bedside and sits on the edge of the sheets. Yusuke opens his eyes and stares at him. 

“You’re awake,” Akira says. “How are you feeling?” 

“I just received more painkillers,” Yusuke responds with a nod. He seems more level-headed than the night before, but Akira can’t be entirely sure yet. 

“Is it that painful?”

“It is. When the medication wears off, even the slightest breath ignites bolts of pain.” 

“Yusuke…” Akira frowns, swallowing tears. 

“Being in pain here with you is better than being home alone, planning your funeral. Which is what it would have been had I not stepped in.” 

Akira wipes the water off his cheeks. “I’m sorry…” 

“You were set up by this force, whatever the Elucidator is. He wanted to exploit your trauma and distort your soul for his use. It’s not your fault.” Yusuke sighs and stretches his hand for Akira to take. He does. 

“I don’t know how soon the change will take place. I don’t feel any different yet. I feel...guilty…” 

“It may take some time, Akira. Though, there is nothing to feel guilt over.” 

Akira bites his lip. “You spent a lot of time with my shadow, didn’t you?” he asks cautiously. “You took the bullet for him.” 

“Yes, I did. But I took the bullet for _you._ You and the shadow were one in the same.” 

“I see…” Akira pauses. “Did you...make love?”

Yusuke blushes and turns his head. “I...well...yes.” 

“Really?” 

“Yes. I...I apologize…He asked, and I...accepted. It was on more than one occasion. It must’ve been at three separate times, twice in bed and once in a tub. I don’t know how long I was in that place, though...it seems like a long time.” 

“It was two weeks.” 

“I see.” 

Akira wipes more tears with a sniffle. He’s crying now, and he can't hide it. “You really love me. Not that I ever had any doubts.” 

“What do you mean?” Yusuke furrows his brows. 

“If you’re willing to bed my shadow, the darkest, most distorted part of me, then you truly love me for everything I am. You accept my flaws and put them aside to be with me, not only that, to be intimate with me. I can’t believe I have someone so loving at my side. You knew how bad the distortions were and chose to stay.” 

“I didn’t see a difference in how I loved him and how I love you. He was a part of you. He  _ was _ you. So I wasn’t going to treat him any different.”

“Thank you. I promise to do better for us.” 

“You already do enough, love.” Yusuke stops and sighs. “Though, I’ll admit I’m a bit hungry.” 

“Sojiro said he’s going to stop by when visiting hours open and bring us bento. That should be about an hour from now.” 

“That’s nice,” Yusuke says, relaxing his head against the pillow. He closes his eyes. “What was your Treasure, Akira?” 

Akira exhales and stands, returning to petting Yusuke’s hair. “I’m not sure. I rushed straight here. I don’t know who has it.” 

“Hmm, I’m curious as to what it may be.” 

“So am I. To be honest, I’m not sure what it could be.”

**-0-**

Later that morning, Sojiro and Futaba visit. They bring bento, and Akira sits on the edge of the bed and eats with Yusuke. Sojiro sighs and leans a hand on his hip.

“You kids can’t seem to stay out of trouble. I’m glad you’re all safe. I feel like you guys are trying to kill this old man with worry,” he says, his voice tired. “I need to open the store. I’ll be back later on. Futaba, stay and babysit them.”

“Babysit?” Akira asks. 

“If I know all three of you are here, I know none of you are meddling around.” 

“We need supervision?” 

“If you don’t want your old man to have a heart attack, then yes.” 

Sojiro leaves, leaving the rest of the family alone. Akira chuckles and throws away the trash from lunch. Yusuke leans back and stares at the ceiling, his brow furrowed. 

“What’s wrong, Yusuke?” Akira asks. He sits on the bed again. 

“I’m a bit bored of this room...though I’m tired, I still find I can’t sleep all the time. I’m only able to sleep in the time right after a dose of painkiller is administered. I don’t have anything to preoccupy myself in the meantime.” 

“There’s a Muji store right across the street, they sell pencils and paper, right?” 

“Yes, they do. They sell a variety of it.” 

“I’ll get you a notebook and something to draw with.” 

“I’ll do it,” Futaba interjects, standing up. The couple turns to her with surprise. 

“Are you sure?” Akira says. “You don’t have to.” 

“This place is creeping me out. I don’t want to be here when the doctor comes in, so let me go shopping instead.” 

“It’ll help us out. I’ll give you some money, just buy a variety of things.” 

“Thank you, Futaba. I appreciate it,” Yusuke says with a slight smile. Futaba smiles back, Akira lifting a brow at her. 

“Are you sure it’s not because you want to get a thrill from not listening to Sojiro’s request?” he questions with a smirk.

Futaba chuckles with defiance. “Maybe. Gimme the money.” 

She takes her leave, the couple alone again. Yusuke sighs and adjusts, wincing in the process. Akira stiffens and stares at him. 

“There’s no sharp pain with the medication, but I still feel pressure,” Yusuke says. “I think being able to sketch will at least keep my mind off things until I’m released.” 

Akira frowns, but before he can respond, his phone buzzes. He pulls it from his pocket to see a new message from Ryuji: 

**Ryuji: Hey, how’s Yusuke?**

**Akira: He’s doing okay. Still on painkillers. It’s painful when it wears off. **

**Ryuji: Damn. **

**We went back to Leblanc as a team to search for the Treasure. Morgana grabbed it when we ran, and it fell into the cafe somewhere. We can’t really find it. The only thing we found was a rattle. **

**Akira: A rattle?**

**Ryuji: Yeah, like one for babies. **

**Akira: Weird. I’ll ask Yusuke if he was using it for his art. **

**Ryuji: Alright, let me know. We couldn’t find anything else. Not that we need the Treasure, anyway. We accomplished our mission. That’s payment enough.**

**Akira: Thank you for everything, Ryuji.**

**Ryuji: No problem, man. **

Akira puts his phone away. Yusuke tilts his head and looks at him. The room is quiet, Akira’s hands clammy. He isn’t sure what the meaning of the newfound item at Leblanc is, but his mind races anyways. Akira thinks about a variety of things until an idea tumbles from his mouth. 

“Hey, Yusuke,” he begins, “when you get better, would you like to go on a trip with me?” 

“A trip? What sort of trip?” Yusuke asks.

“Somewhere far, far away. How about Paris?” 

Yusuke’s eyes widen. “Paris?!” he exclaims. 

“Yeah. Let’s go.” 

“Well, it would be incredible to enjoy the city of love with none other than my husband.” 

“Let’s make plans, then,” Akira says with a bright smile. “The team said they found a rattle in Leblanc. Do you know anything about that?” 

Yusuke thinks a moment. He shakes his head. “No, I’m don't. Is it a rattle for children?”

“Yeah. They were looking for my Treasure and never found it.” 

“Then wouldn’t...the rattle be your Treasure?” Yusuke questions with surprise. 

Akira pales, shrugging off the notion. “I don’t know.” 

“It’s your deepest desire, Akira. You would know if that’s your Treasure or not.” 

“W-Well…” Akira puts his hand behind his head. “M-Maybe?” 

“Maybe?” 

“I-I’ve just wondered, that’s all…” 

“Wondered about what?” Yusuke urges. “Say it with your own mouth, Akira. Just tell me.” 

Akira stiffens, his neck warm. He pushes on his wedding ring with fingers. “About...being a dad.” 

Yusuke leans back, the room quiet again. He licks his lip. “Y-You want to have a child?” 

“I’ve thought about it, but it’s early in our marriage, so I never brought it up.” 

“Yet, it’s what you desire the most.” 

“W-Well…” Akira stammers. “I think we could make good parents. I’ve thought, well, we could have just one baby. Adopt them at birth, then it could be the three of us, and...nevermind…” 

“You want to adopt that model’s baby, don’t you, Akira?” Yusuke says, his voice quiet. “You told me she’ll be searching for a family soon.” 

Akira blushes and furrows his brows. His skin heats, the room stuffy. “We don’t have to talk about this now. You’re injured. Just rest.” 

“You’ve given a lot of thought it seems. Now it’s my turn to.” 

“Really? Yusuke, you don’t have to. I know you’re focus is art and a baby would--”

“I’m tired, love. I’m going to sleep awhile,” Yusuke says, closing his eyes with a slight smile. Akira huffs and crosses his arms. He chuckles after a moment. 

“What a way to avoid the conversation...not that I can argue.”


	29. Choosing Fate

Yusuke is released from the hospital a few days later. Sojiro takes the couple home, and Akira puts Yusuke in their bed. Despite moving from one bed to another, being at home and resting is far more comfortable than the hospital.

Akira sits beside Yusuke on their bed, staring at the rain hitting the windowpanes through the split blinds. Yusuke blinks and lulls his head back, his eyes glazed. Akira frowns and holds his hand. 

“You look miserable,” Akira muses aloud. He instantly regrets voicing the thought when Yusuke rolls his head to the side to look at him. 

“I won’t argue your sentiment,” he responds. 

“The nurse said the first few days at home will be the roughest. They don’t have any medication to send home that’s as strong as what’s administered through an IV.” 

“Yes, the car ride home was especially trying.” 

“I’m so sorry, Yusuke. I feel guilty.” 

“There’s nothing to feel guilty over, Akira, I’ve said this before,” Yusuke sighs. “I love you. We wouldn’t be having these conversations without you here.”

“I know that  _ thing _ is after me. But, I need to take care of you before I plan a counter-strike.” 

“I would normally just advise you to after it when you’re prepared, but, I admit I don’t think I can do much on my own.” 

Akira frowns. He leans over, giving his husband a soft kiss. “I’m here, just tell me what you need.”

**-0-**

A few days pass. Akira opens a pill bottle and digs out a large capsule, handing it Yusuke in bed. Yusuke swallows it down and begins to munch on sweet bread for dinner. There isn’t much he can stomach. The night before, he had vomited from eating too much, the pain returning only to make him expel it all. Akira was wearing thin, and hoping he could start to see some change of heart. He sits on the bed next to his husband and eats a chocolate bar. 

Akira feels an ache in his chest that roots down into his stomach. He stands, his heartbeat throbbing in his head. He realizes this is another anxiety attack, as Yusuke had explained it to him, and he leaves, saying casually he needs to go brush his teeth. 

He shuts the door and slides against the shower door, his hands clutching his hair. He sobs, the emotions swelling in his throat. He doesn’t mind taking care of Yusuke, or seeing the raw suffering of his injuries, but he loathes it. He still feels partly at fault for it all, though he wasn’t there to see what really happened. He trusts his husband and his closest friends when they say if it weren’t for Yusuke he wouldn’t be alive. He leans his head against the frosted glass. 

He doesn’t know if the change of heart has taken place, but some of the fog in his mind is starting to clear. He doesn’t want anything more than for him and Yusuke to settle down. Whether or not they decided to have a child was a separate matter, but he wanted quiet for both of them. It felt as though their entire romantic relationship had been filled with one adventurous struggle after the other; starting with Yusuke’s palace, the rebanding of the Phantom Thieves, exploring new palaces, and now facing Akira’s own shadow. They still need to deal with the root of it all, the Elucidator, but after that, he wants a slow lifestyle. Earlier in the week he had watched a  _ slice of life _ anime with Yusuke, and he couldn’t help but feel jealous. He wishes his problems were as mundane as the ones in that show. Everything was complex in the game he was trapped within, the game that looped over and over, never ending. 

His phone buzzes on the floor beside him. He doesn’t remember it being in his hand when he left, but it’s next to him. He picks it up out of habit, and checks the messages:

**Kiko: Hi, Kurusu. I know you must be busy, so I won’t ask to meet. I just wanted to thank you again. I don’t think I can ever stop thanking you. I’ve found many jobs within the art world, and there’s one artist that’s asked to use me for a series of paintings as my pregnancy further along. This is the happiest I’ve been in years. **

**I’m beginning the search for a family for the little girl I’m having. I’ve found one interested family so far. They are a family with 3 children, one adopted and two biological siblings. They seem like a very sweet family. **

Akira sighs, swallowing his upset. He knows he shouldn’t have got caught up in the idea of adopting Kiko’s child, especially not when he had never spoken with Yusuke about it. He realizes, buried under the distortions and disillusion, he’s already deeply attached to the idea. If he was able to admit that to himself, and tell Yusuke his thoughts, perhaps the change of heart was happening slowly. He still feels crushed regardless. Akira knows he can find another child to adopt, but it doesn’t matter. He feels as though he had a hand in Kiko’s journey, even saving her from suffering, and giving her the chance to be what she always wanted to be. He already _ felt  _ like a father to the child, especially given how often Kiko updated him on things. He types a vague response, too heartbroken to say much more. 

**Akira: I see. Congratulations. **

**Kiko: Kurusu, you’re responsible for this. I doubt I would be having this baby if it wasn’t for you. Your husband as well. He gave me the information I needed. I wish I had been an art model all along. But, the past is the past. I know I’ve never met your husband, but I feel so thankful to him too. **

**I’m not supposed to play sides, but I can’t help it. There is already a guaranteed family for this girl, but the paperwork has not been done yet. In fact, I have not answered them, I’ve only met the parents. I’m supposed to meet the siblings as well before deciding whether or not to go through with the process. **

**I’m going to extend this offer to you. If you’re interested in adopting her, I will prioritize you over that other family. I’ll tell them there’s another family interested, and I must meet with everyone to be fair. But, knowing you, and what I’ve seen of your husband, she would be a perfect fit for you. You’re not obligated, Kurusu. Not in the slightest. It’s just an offer, she’ll be well loved regardless. But something tells me she’d be better off with you.**

**Akira: I’ll speak with my husband about it. Thank you. **

**Kiko. Oh, good. I have ultrasound photos, let me know if you want to see them. **

**Akira: Send them over.**

**Kiko: Will do. Thanks again. **

The photos come through a few minutes later. Akira washes his face and sighs, leaving the bathroom. Yusuke’s dozing in bed, the low sound of the speaker playing music filling the silence in the room. The bed dips and he opens his eyes. He frowns, his eyes exhausted. 

“Akira, love,” he says, “I think you need a break from me.” 

“I don’t. I’m fine.” Akira shakes his head. 

“What I heard from the bathroom tells me differently. I’m wearing you thin. I know it’s not my fault, but I can’t help but worry for you.” 

“Yusuke…” 

“ _ Tomorrow night. _ Take a few hours to leave the house and go think on your own. You need to clear your mind, given this change of heart should be presenting itself soon. I’m sure I’ll be able to get someone to look after me for a short while.” 

Akira nods. “Alright.” He pulls out his phone and opens to the pictures he was sent. He shows them to Yusuke. “That’s Kiko’s baby. It’s a girl.” 

Yusuke furrows his brows and stares at the picture. “I see…” 

“Kiko extended the offer to us. If we want a daughter, she’s ours.” 

“Akira…” Yusuke swallows. “I have no doubts you would make an excellent father. Yet, what about me? I’m...eccentric. I’ve realized over the years I don’t conduct myself as others do in society.” 

“That doesn’t have anything to do with how much you’ll love a child. We have time. Let’s think about it.”

“Very well. I shall give it thought.” 

“Thank you.” 

**-0-**

Yusuke sits on the couch, a blanket draped over his legs. The television is on, an art documentary playing that he’s only half listening to. Akira has just left to spend some time to himself. Sojiro sits on the sofa next to him with a cup of coffee. 

“Thank you for offering to spend some time with me so Akira can get out of the house,” Yusuke says with a nod. “I think I’ll be fine. I just took painkillers about an hour ago.” 

“It’s no problem. This is what family does, Yusuke,” Sojiro responds, taking a sip of his drink. 

Yusuke sighs and lifts his shirt, exposing his stitched and bruised side. Sojiro winces and shakes his head at seeing the extent of the injury. Yusuke exhales and lets go of the fabric. 

“It’s been difficult for me, the pain is hard to cope with, but Akira struggles as well. I just wanted him to have a break.” 

“I understand. He’s a tough kid, but everyone has limits.” 

“He’s thinking about so many things at once, I fear he’s overwhelmed,” Yusuke admits. “There’s one thing he seems to be quite preoccupied with, though.” 

Sojiro lifts his brow. “It’s not something dangerous, is it? Can’t you guys just leave this cognitive stuff behind already?” 

“There’s one thing left to do within the cognitive world. After that, I hope, our ties to it are cut for good.” Yusuke pauses and bits his lip. “Akira met a model a few months ago. She’s pregnant, and wishes to adopt the child out to someone.” 

“Akira wants that baby.” 

“Yes,” Yusuke says, his expressions surprised. “How did you know?” 

Sojiro shrugs. “He’s a stoic kid, but he’s mine. I know what he tends to do when he wants something. That explains the rattle that was on the floor of Leblanc.” 

“What has he done as of late that clued you in?” 

“He was reading the baby department store ads in the newspapers that I leave at the store. I usually read the good parts and throw the ads out, but Akira dug through them and I caught him looking at it one day.” 

“I see. It seems Akira is already attached to what he doesn’t have yet.” 

“Have you thought about it?” 

“Yes, but...I have apprehensions.” Yusuke frowns, squeezing the fabric of his blanket. 

Sojiro tilts his head. “Oh?”

“Don’t you think I’m strange? Not that I mind my oddities. Akira loves me for them, but rearing a child in a household with a person like me...is that ideal?” 

“The ideal parent is the one that makes it clear through their actions their kid is loved. You could be the most boring, generic person out there, but if you don’t love your kid, so what?” 

“I see. The child is a girl. I feel a daughter would be befitting of our household. Not that I should be picking and choosing genders, but now that I know…”

“I can’t blame you. It’s not that your picking and choosing, it’s the information given to you is making the image clearer in your mind. Now that you know it’s a girl, you can see the possibility a bit better.” 

“I suppose you’re right.”

Soijro shakes his head and finishes his coffee. “It’s not an easy decision. Trust me, I know. I spent so many sleepless nights deciding whether or not I should adopt Futaba. She was already older at that point, which made it more difficult. A baby would know nothing but you and Akira.” 

“What do you think, Boss? From the outside looking in, are we ready for it?” Yusuke questions. 

“You’re both young. Your friends are either still in college or just finishing. It doesn’t really matter, though. Everyone takes life at their own pace, Yusuke. It’s not a race. I didn’t become a dad until I was older. Not only that, but I became one through a horrible situation. But I’m still a dad. The time to step up to parenthood comes to everyone at different times.” 

“You have more experience with life than us, though.”

“Do I? Because I don’t think I’ve seen half of the insane things you and Akira have. You two have lived hectic, stressful lives. Being able to settle down and live a domestic life with a daughter doesn’t seem like a bad idea.”

“I would like to settle into a more monotonous life. The Phantom Thievery has worn down Akira and I both.” 

“I could see you two with a daughter. Talk about a daddy’s girl.” 

“Once I recover, and this cognitive disturbance is dealt with, I would like to discuss it with Akira again.”

**-0-**

Akira enters Crossroads, Lala at the counter. She smiles at him and waves, pointing to the counter seat right in front of her. He nods and follows her hand, sitting down. 

“How’s my baby boy?” she says. “The usual Lala Special?”

“That’s fine,” Akira responds. “I’ve just had a lot on my mind lately.” 

“Oh, honey. A drink will help clear your mind.” Lala serves him a cocktail. “What is it?” 

Akira takes a sip of his drink and sighs. “I’ve been offered to adopt a baby girl by a young lady I know. She and I became friends after I helped her get a modeling job, and she’s pregnant. She’s not keeping the baby, and asked me if I was interested.” 

“Are you ready to be a dad? Are you thinking about it?” 

“I want to be. I really do. I’ve been discussing it with Yusuke off and on, but it’s been busy for us lately. She’s still pretty early on, we’ve got time to think about it.” 

“I think you’d make a great daddy. But how does your hubby feel about it?” 

“He’s warming up to it. I worry about us, this chance might be one of our only…” Akira finished his drink and sighs. “She’s willing because we know each other. I feel like if we went to an adoption agency in the future, they'll prioritize other couples over us because we’re men.”

Lala frowns. She pours some water into his empty glass. “Yes, that’s very possible. There’s still a lot of hoops to jump through, but since she’s setting it up before the birth it’ll be easier than you going through an agency and meeting potential children to adopt.”

“Does it truly matter that we’re men? Can we give her what she needs?” 

“No, honey, it doesn’t. You can provide for her just as well as any other couple out there.” 

Akira nods and puts his fist on his cheek. “She said there’s another interested family that already has three children, but she’d give Yusuke and I priority over them. Wouldn’t that other couple be better suited? I mean, they’re already parents.” 

Lala shakes her head. “No, not necessarily. Just think, they have three children already. That means the parents will divide the attention they give her between three other siblings. If you take her, it’ll just be her, right? It’s not a bad thing for her either way, but it’s a give and take.” 

“I think having an only child would be best for Yusuke and I. We can divide our time between work and her without too much stress.” Akira huffs. “I feel under pressure because I’m the one choosing her fate. She’ll live two totally different lives depending on how Yusuke and I answer.” 

“A life with a mom and dad, and three other siblings versus a life as an only child with two fathers? That’s quite the contrast. Don’t feel guilty, no matter what you choose, Akira. It’s an  _ option _ , darling, she’ll be well taken care of regardless.” 

“I understand. It’s difficult because I know what kind of life this girl might have. She could very well be the daughter of a world-renowned fine artist. Yusuke is humble, but his work is well regarded in the art world, and he’s highly successful. He's got art on display at the most prestigious museum in New York City. Sometimes I read articles online comparing him to greats like Warhol and Rothko. It never gets to his head, though. His mind is always preoccupied with art and not materialistic desires. He’s truly something special."

Lala smiles and pats his shoulder. “He’s a once-a-generation talent, honey, whether he realizes it or not. How do you think he’d enjoy having a daughter, though?” 

“She would become the center of his art without a doubt. Just like it was when he and I got engaged. I’m still worked into many of his paintings in some way. A daughter would be no different.” Akira pauses and sighs again. “Honestly, I was so heartbroken when I thought I didn’t have a chance to have her anymore. I really want her to be _ours,_ but I’ll never push Yusuke into something this drastic unless he wants it. So I have to be patient with his answer.” 

“It’ll work out, darling. You’ve taken a lot of time to think, so give him that same chance. His answer may surprise you." 

“Thank you, Lala-chan. You’re so wise.” 

“Anytime, Akira. You’re one of my favorites, just don’t tell the others,” Lala says with a wink. Someone from the back calls her, and she excuses herself. 

Akira checks his phone for the time. His eyes widen when he releases the MetaNav has returned to his phone as an app. He texts the Phantom Thieves group chat immediately:

**Akira: The MetaNav is back on my phone. Let’s meet again as soon as everyone is available. Thank you guys for everything. I appreciate it more than I can put into words. **


	30. Desire and Hope

The team meets at Leblanc a few days later. Ryuji wastes no time bringing in Akira for a side hug, patting his back with excitement. The others sit in the booth with warm smiles. 

“Our leader’s back!” Ryuji exclaims. 

Akira pales and nods, sitting on a stool at the counter. “Thanks for everything, guys.” 

“It’s no problem. We’re just glad you’re safe,” Ann responds with a smile. “How’s Yusuke?” 

“He’s doing well. The pain has lessened. He’s getting his stitches out tomorrow.” 

“What should we do about the Elucidator?”

“We need to infiltrate that temple,” Akira says with a determined nod. “That’s where everyone was saying those strange mantras, it must be where it’s hiding.” 

Ryuji huffs and crosses his arms. “You’re right, Akira. But I’m just so damn pissed! Why call himself that, anyway?” 

“I think it was meant for me. His whole plan was to ‘show me’ his intended purpose for me. To elucidate me, to make me see I’m nothing more than a pawn in a game like I was the first time I ever forged a contract and became a Phantom Thief. I almost fell for it. Not now, not anymore.”

“Hell yeah! This is what I’m talkin’ about. It’s the true you.” 

“We prepare and meet back here in a few days. This isn’t going to be easy. He’ll try to fool us, especially me, again. We can’t predicate what powers it has, or its true nature.” 

**-0-**

Akira returns home from the meeting later on that night. Yusuke is sketching in bed, his improvement enough that he was able to spend a short time by himself during Akira’s absence. Akira showers, joining his husband with damp, unruly hair. Yusuke chuckles and ruffles it with his palm. 

“We’re going to infiltrate Mementos again in a few days,” Akira says. “I’m going to take care of this once and for all.” 

“I’m glad your heart has changed, love,” Yusuke responds with a smile. “I apologize I can’t accompany you.” 

“It’s alright. I’m doing this for us.” 

“Of course.” Yusuke pauses. He shuts the sketchbook and puts it on the nightstand. “Akira, I’ve been doing some thinking…” 

“About what?” Akira asks, his head tilted to the side. His heart is pounding at what might be said, but he tries to not express that on his face. 

“I...well...My word, how do I say this?” Yusuke blushes, pawing at his bangs. “I’m--I’m interested in having a daughter with you.” 

Akira blanks out, his stare at the bedsheets. The words sink in, and when they do, Akira exhales with a smile. His hand runs through his hair. “Yusuke, really? Are you sure? Don’t--Don’t feel pressured to say yes.” 

“I’m not. I’ve given it much thought. I never considered myself one to become a parent when I was younger, but, you’ve changed me in many ways, Akira. I wish to pursue this with you. Having a little girl to call ours, our family will be truly complete. Parenthood is a venture that I want to share with you.” 

Akira cups Yusuke’s jaw and kisses him a few times in a row. “I love you, Yusuke. We’re going to be great parents, I promise, _ I promise _ ...We need to name her and--and we need a bigger apartment!” 

“Let’s take this one step at a time, my dear,” Yusuke chuckles. “You must deal with the cognitive world first. I contacted the landlord for the building earlier today. I inquired about any possible unit openings. She said we can move into a vacant two-bedroom a few floors above us.” 

“You’ve already thought about this?!” Akira exclaims. 

“Of course. I lie in bed all day and evening,” Yusuke chuckles again. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this full of joy, Akira. Not since we married, I suppose.” 

“I know it’s typical for married couples to have a baby, but I've wanted it so bad. I just never wanted to admit it…” 

“It’s alright. It’s not wrong to want a family. Let Kiko know of our decision so we can press forward as soon as we can.” 

“I’ll do it now.” Akira curls closer to Yusuke, leaning his head in the crook of his shoulder. He types a message on his phone, Yusuke watching. 

**Akira: Kiko, I’ve spoken with my husband. We’re interested in adopting the baby. **

**Kiko: Amazing! I’m so happy. I was really hoping you’d say yes. She’s going to have a great life with you.**

**Akira: We’ll be available next week to meet. I’ll bring my husband so you can meet him as well, and we can start on the paperwork.**

**Kiko: Great. It’ll take me about that long to get everything together. Congratulations, Kurusu! You’re going to be a father!**

**Akira: Thank you. It means the world to me.**

Akira drops the phone on the bed and stares at the wall. The room is quiet as the situation burrows into their bones and makes itself at home. Yusuke grabs Akira’s phone and swipes at it. He brings up the ultrasound photo that Kiko sent and studies it. 

“This is our daughter, Akira,” he says, his voice low. 

“It doesn’t feel real yet…” Akira mumbles.

“I understand the feeling. Though, you’ll deal with this disturbance in our lives, won’t you? It’s not just me you’re fighting for anymore,” Yusuke responds with a soft smile. 

“I will. I promise.”

**-0-**

Akira arrives at the hideout first. Ryuji is the second to arrive, and they sit in the attic, now Yusuke’s art studio, as they wait. Akira sits on the bed, Ryuji on the old, worn sofa. He stretches and yawns. 

“Yo,” he says, “I’ve got some news.” 

“You too?” Akira responds with a smirk. Ryuji gawks. 

“What do you mean  _ you too?!”  _ he exclaims. “You first.” 

“No, you first.” 

“Fine.” Ryuji smirks and throws out a thumbs up. “I asked Ann out. We went on a date the other day.” 

Akira’s eyes widen. He smiles. “That’s great. How did it go?” 

“It went great. We did those  _ things _ that couples do, if you get what I mean,” he laughs, pleased with himself. “Your turn.” 

Akira blushes. He puts his hand behind his neck. “Uh...well...Yusuke and I are adopting a baby girl.” 

“Huh?!” Ryuji says, his face reflecting shock. “Dammit, Akira, you’re always like, five steps ahead of me.”

“What does that mean?!”

“It means I’m happy for you, man!” Ryuji smiles. “If that’s what you two want, then great. Will you still have time for us to hang out?”

Akira smiles. “Hell yeah.” 

“Uncle Ryuji is gonna be the cool uncle.”

“I think you’d be the only uncle.” 

“Proves my point.” 

They laugh together as they wait for the rest of the team to arrive. Despite the dire circumstances, Akira has hope for the first time in years. 

**-0-**

After a brief meeting, the team enters Mementos. Akira sits behind the wheel. There’s an empty spot next to him that aches his heart, but he ignores it and puts the van in drive. If he were honest, he had never properly learned to drive, living in Tokyo it wasn’t needed. As the car begins to move, Akira grips the wheel with his might, but his inexperience mixed with stress causes a slight swerve. He presses on the brakes and sighs. 

“Queen, can you drive for me?” Akira asks. “I...never really learned how.” 

“You did just fine here before, even without professional training,” Makoto muses. “Very well. If you don’t feel you can, I understand.”

They switch, and Akira leans back against the seat. He closes his eyes to get a moment’s rest before they were to infiltrate. The van eventually stops at the front of the temple. Instead of patrons echoing mantras, the area outside is surrounded by guards. Akira grips his knife and throws open the door, his team filing out behind him. Ryuji scoffs. 

“Well, this place sure looks different.” he mumbles. 

“Let’s go,” Akira says with a nod. 

**-0-**

When they clear out the enemies outside, they make their way in. After clearing a few more shadows, they stand in the empty hall, their footsteps echoing. Ryuji huffs and leans against one of the columns. 

“So...what now?” he mumbles. “There’s nothing else here.” 

“Wait…” Futaba responds, shaking her head. “I’m getting readings from underground.” 

“How, though?” 

“The statues.” Akira nods, pressing against one. “There might be a decoy that covers a stairway.” 

“Right,” Makoto nods. “Let’s check all of them, then.” 

They check all the statues for clues. Yuuki presses against the base of one, and it rumbles. He stumbles back and shakes his arms, pointing to the spot. A staircase leading below reveals itself. Ann cheers. 

“Alright! Let’s keep going!” 

**-0-**

The passageway below is grungy and cramped. They make their way through several underground floors, defeating shadows both weak and strong along the way. The path is a labyrinth, twisting and turning, and Akira wonders just  _ how far _ underground they are when they reach a rest area. 

Futaba shakes her head with a huff. “Huh? The enemies we defeated from the floors above all...respawned?” 

“If this is the base of operations for the Elucidator, would it be possible his abilities are able to channel, creating more shadows at will?” Makoto suggests. “Or...he was alerted to our presence, similar to palace security?” 

“We’ve been careful, though. How would the security have been raised?” Yuuki questions. 

Akira sighs. An epiphany comes to him. “If all is one, then he’s tracking us through collective conscience.” 

“Huh?” Ryuji groans. “Shit’s gettin’ complicated again.” 

“He means it’s possible all living things tap into a higher source of unconscious information, which is shared between each other. The Elucidator must have been able to hone that knowledge for his own use.” 

“Oh, like the Akashic Records?” Yuuki says with an enthusiastic smile. “I think I know what you mean!” 

“If he can manipulate such a force, why bother going after Joker?” Ryuji questions. 

“It might be possible he can only control what goes on in his own palace, this temple. It might be that he can manipulate the real world with ease, but doesn’t have the resources to control the Metaverse as a whole,” Makoto deduces. “So, he wanted to use Joker’s memories, distort him, then steal his heart to gain full control of both realms.” 

“He said it was going to take twenty days to steal Joker's heart. Why? Shit don’t make sense.” 

“It’s likely he can’t summon shadows outside of this location. He was working through the palace alone, and deduced through Akira’s cognition, how long it would take him to work his way through. The number was thrown out to further stress the team.” 

“If he can manipulate the real world, why bother with the Metaverse?” Ann further questions.

“It’s not enough,” Akira interjects. “The Metaverse and reality go hand-in-hand. Why did we become Phantom Thieves in the first place? There is only so much you can do in the real world.” 

“I think we’ve come to a lot of conclusions on our own, but we need to keep going to learn more,” Morgana says. “Let’s go.”

**-0-**

The team presses on, venturing down a few more floors. The damp, dark corridors give way to a larger room. The walls are dark, put lights on the wall to illuminate the room. At the other end is a door. Akira opens it without issue, and it gives way to the Velvet Room. He staggers at the cell in front of him. 

“What the hell?” Ryuji says, peering over his shoulder. “Isn’t this that place?” 

“We should be cautious. There’s nothing saying it isn’t a trick,” Makoto says. “It might not be the real place.” 

Akira nods and walks through. The door to the cell is open, the desk beyond empty. Lavenza and Igor are nowhere to be found. It’s quiet, their footsteps echoing the space. Chains rattle, and a voice calls out to them. 

“Akira!” 

Akira turns around, his heart in his throat. He sees Yusuke in chains behind bars, dressed in a black a nd white jumpsuit. Without hesitating, Akira rushes over. 

“What are you doing here?” Akira asks, touching Yusuke’s fingers when his overlap them around the bars. Yusuke shakes his head. 

“I was asleep, and now I’m here,” Yusuke responds. “Please, help me, Akira. I’m in so much pain…” 

Akira swallows and scrambles to the desk, looking for keys. He finds them in the desk, but hesitates before moving again as Yusuke calls to him again. 

_ There’s nothing saying this isn’t a trick, _ Makoto echoes in his head. 

He stands again, the keys in hand. He walks back to Yusuke and looks him over. 

“Are--Are you really my husband?” Akira asks cautiously. He’ll feel terrible guilt if it really is, but he’s sure Yusuke will understand. 

“Of course!” Yusuke responds, terror in his eyes. “Why have you begun to question this now? Please, Akira. My injuries still ail me.” 

Akira hesitates, but still keeps questioning. “How can I be so sure?” 

“I’m your one and only, my love. Don’t be foolish. Release me.” 

“Are you?” 

“This is asinine. Can’t you ascertain the truth? If this is so difficult for you, I wouldn’t deem it wise to have a daughter with you.” 

Akira feels faint, but he keeps his resolve. Something’s telling him this isn’t right, so he devises one last question to ask before coming to a decision. 

“That painting you gave me the day I returned to my hometown all those years ago. What was it called?” 

“ _ Hope and Desire _ , of course. Why ask that in such a situation?” 

Akira takes out his pistol and shoots. Yusuke fades into dust, and from the remnants emerges a powerful shadow. It screeches and tugs on the bars. Despite it being an illusion, Akira is shaken at pulling a gun on the likeness of his husband. He shakes his head and rushes through the open door at the other end of the room, the shadow still fighting the cage. The team rushes after him. 

They reach a safe area just on the other side of the Velvet Room recreation. Akira collapses on a bench and huffs. 

“Holy shit!” Ryuji excliams. “I couldn’t tell that wasn’t Yusuke. It was pulling out all the stops.” 

“How did you figure it out, Joker?” Haru asks, sitting on the bench beside it. 

“Yusuke never painted anything called  _ Hope and Desire. _ The painting he entered into the competition was  _ Desire and Hope,” _ Akira responds. “I’m a bit shaken regardless. Please let me rest a few minutes.” 

“Understandably,” Ann says with a sigh. “I suppose that was a trick, like how you said the Elucidator can access collective consciousness? He must’ve found your memories of Yusuke, or used the knowledge he found in your palace.” 

“It’s likely both. It was a subtle slipup that caused me to realize it. I think that shadow was put there to kill us. It’s more powerful than anything else here. I was supposed to unlock the cell without question, then it would ambush us.” 

“This place is nuts,” Ryuji. “All the more reason to kick this thing’s ass.” 


	31. The Elucidator

The team continues on after a short rest. When they reach the bottom of the maze they had been creeping through, it opens into a large cave, the ceiling nowhere in sight. Akira grips his knife and leads his team into the large, eerie place. 

The figure of Akechi appears before them, cackling at their arrival. 

“You can stop with the bullshit,” Ryuji calls out. “Akechi has been dead for years.” 

“I see you’ve finally hunted me down,” the Elucidator calls out to them. 

“No shit. You threw a tantrum and tried to kill him after you didn’t get your way.” 

“If I can’t have him, then no one can. I’m glad he’s come to me for a second chance at my offer.” 

Akira narrows his gaze. “What offer? You never extended one.” 

“Isn’t obvious enough?!” the Elucidator shouts. “I have manipulating the world’s karma like a game of chess. Putting the right players where I need them, so when the time comes, I can take control over everything entirely, both the Metaverse and reality alike." 

“So all those cancellations, then good, then the bad, that was all orchestrated?”

“Of course. Ever heard of the phrase _I can’t catch a break?_ That’s the essence of karma.” 

“So you’re manipulating a natural law, and using it to your benefit?” Ann retorts. “If you’re doing it to us, how many others have you’ve done it to? Ridiculous!” 

“Will you really cut me down, Joker?” the Elucidator asks, his voice almost mocking. “After all I’ve done for you? It was me who manipulated the chain of events, gave you that false lead in the CEO. Wasn’t it about that time you met the woman that’ll give you a daughter?” 

“What?” Makoto asks. “What is he talking about?” 

“I’ll explain later,” Akira tells her, “after we take care of this.” 

“Not backing down I see.” The Elucidator smiles. “If people fear the law of attraction, or come to realize they can’t predict it, they’ll subjugate even more than they have already. Don’t you see, you runts? That’s what people want, what they yearn for. Something to control the flow of events for them.” 

“It’s not for you to mess with the natural way of things, dipshit,” Ryuji retorts. “What are you, one of Yaldabaoth’s henchmen?” 

“I was serving Yaldabaoth before his demise. I promised to create his vision of the world the best I can. I researched, created this temple in the public subconscious, and did what I must.” 

“That ends here,” Akira says. “I’m done with all of this. When I shut the door to the cognitive world, I’m shutting it for good.” 

“I’d like to see you try. The Metaverse is where the trickster belongs. You’ll find out soon enough.” 

“We’ll see.” 

The form of Akechi transforms into a giant, golden chalice. Ryuji groans, his disdain echoing into the space above. 

“Another cup?” he moans. “Couldn’t you have been a least a little more original?”

“The last time you fought something similar, it nearly got all of you killed,” the Elucidator retorts. “We’ll see who’s groaning before long.” 

The battle begins. Akira leads his team, the battle more difficult than he previously thought it to be. There are no cords to cut this time, and the order of attacks varies in an unpredictable manner. After exchanges back and forth for an extended period of time, Akira discovers a weakness, and abuses it. There is no way to trap him in a hold up, so any all-out attacks that may have helped their cause are out of the question. 

Finally, the health of the Elucidator wears down, and the team is able to finish it off. The giant being chuckles, using the last of its resources for a full heal. Ryuji groans. 

“Fuck this asshole,” he groans. “Joker, let’s give him hell!” 

The cycle begins again, and the weakness shifts to something unknown. Tensions are high when the last of their healing items are used and their supplies start to run low. Yuuki manages to identify another weakness, and the team does their best to use it to their advantage. The Elucidator’s health runs low again, and Akira uses the last of his persona’s strength to land a powerful attack. The cup collapses into dust, the form of a blank, shadow of man taking its place. 

Akira walks up to the remains of their rival, his gun pointed at it. His finger is pressed to the trigger, the shadow on its knees. 

“You are foolish. You can kill me, but it’s the sins of man that keep those like me coming back. You create us, your desires give us life. One of us will rise again, the embodiment of humanity’s woes.” 

“I can’t control what humanity does. Not that I’d want to. I’ve learned looking after the well-being of those I care for is the only thing I can do in this world. High justice and societal reform are temporary, transient things. Humans will cycle through virtue and sin for eternity,” Akira says, his gun still pointed. 

“Articulate, coming from you. Though, your struggle today is someone else’s tomorrow. If you embrace life as the trickster, you can prevent that.” 

“Better to let humans fall and rise, only to fall and rise again than have them bow to some oppressive, unseen force.”

“Very well played, trickster,” the Elucidator chuckles weakly. “Through my efforts to elucidate you, you only grew wiser in your convictions. The Joker will always live in you.” 

“I suppose that’s a compliment.” 

“I suppose it was.” 

Akira takes the shot, and the shadow bursts into dust. Nothing takes its place. The large space is quiet before Akira turns around and walks back the way they came. 

“Let’s go. This place might collapse.” 

-**0-**

They meet again at Leblanc, the atmosphere quiet. Akira prepares coffee for everyone, sitting in a booth to enjoy a brew that will relax his bones. He’s exhausted, the battle still rattling in his mind. He decides to break the ice in the room by announcing something totally unrelated. 

“Yusuke and I are adopting a baby girl,” he says. “That’s what the Elucidator was taunting me with.” 

Ann smiles. “Congratulations, Akira! Oooh, I wanna shop for little girl clothes! I’m so excited!” 

The rest of the team congratulations him, and he thanks them with a smile. He sips from his cup again. 

“Thank you, guys. We didn’t mean to reband like this, but we’ve taken care of things again. I know we’re popular in America, but it’ll just have to die down on its own. I think our work is done,” he says. 

Makoto nods. “I think it is. The MetaNav is gone from my phone.” 

“Same here,” Futaba adds. “It feels kinda strange, doesn’t it?” 

“Yeah, like a nostalgia trip that’s ending or something,” Ryuji says, ruffling his hair. “It was fun, but we can’t keep that up forever. It’s better left as adventures of our younger years, I guess.” 

“That’s pretty deep coming from you, Ryuji.” Ann smiles with a chuckle. It fades to a reflective gaze. “You’re right though. It feels...wistful.” 

“Transience is the only constant thing that can’t be manipulated,” Akira sighs. “It’s how we know we’re living life. It just passes by.” 

“This is too somber. We should plan some events to celebrate!” Futaba says. “We’ve defeated two big baddies in our short lives. Come on, it deserves a party, or a buffet bar, or _ something _ .” 

“We’ll get it planned.” Akira nods with a smile. “Let’s head home for today for some well-deserved rest.” 

**-0-**

Akira returns home. Yusuke walks into the living room, immediately wrapping his arms around his husband. Akira sighs into the warm touch. 

“Take it easy,” he mumbles softly. “You’re still recovering.” 

“I’m so thankful you’ve returned home,” Yusuke sighs into Akira’s hair. “I’ve been plagued with worry this entire day.” 

“It’s over. The MetaNav is gone from all of our phones.” 

“What a strange feeling. Are the Phantom Thieves truly part of our past now?” 

“I guess so. It’s going to be strange, but we’ve got much to look forward to.” 

“We surely do.” 

**-0-**

Akira wakes in the Velvet Room. He’s wearing street clothes, and climbs out of bed, walking through the open door of his cell. Lavenza and Igor smile at him. 

“Welcome back, Akira,” Lavenza greets with a curtsey. 

“I’m not the trickster anymore?” Akira questions, glancing at his clothing. 

“The spirit of the trickster always lives within you. You no longer need to expose your inner shadow for the sake of fighting opposing forces,” she says. “My Master and I thank you. You’ve saved the world from succumbing to subjugation once again.”

“You’ve made great sacrifices over the years,” Igor adds. “We don’t have much of a way to repay you.” 

“I don’t need any payment.” Akira shakes his head. 

“This is where we part ways, Akira. We no longer need to contact you for matters of the cognitive world. Your heart has been set free from its prison.” 

“I see. It’s been a pleasure knowing you both.” 

“Of course,” Lavenza says with a smile. “You will not be the final person to enter the Velvet Room, but this will be your final visit.” 

Akira sighs and nods. “That’s fine. It feels a bit odd, though.” 

“The end of any journey always is,” Igor says. He pulls out a set of keys on a keyring. “Here. A gift from us. These are the keys that kept you behind those bars all these years. You managed to break free without them, through your willpower. They deserve to stay with you.” 

“A keepsake of us,” Lavenza interjects. “Though we may never meet face-to-face again, know we are never far.” 

Akira takes the keys. He smiles softly at them both. “Thank you both. For everything.” 

“It’s us who should be thanking you. You are truly special, Akira Kurusu. Good luck in life’s endeavors. Farewell.” 


	32. Sayuri

The months pass. The Phantom Thieves are no more once again, but have yet again made a mark on society. Speculation in America still runs wild, everyone wondering why the Phantom Thieves reappeared in New York City, and why they targeted a Japanese artist named Honda. It’s another mystery for the books, and Akira can’t help but watch some of the speculative Youtube videos on the case every once in a while. It feels odd knowing all the answers, yet never speaking a word. Part of it gives him a thrill. 

The friends that were the Phantom Thieves stay close, meeting together frequently. Ryuji finishes his teaching degree and gets a job at a Kosei as a gym teacher. It’s not Shujin, but he promises to do his best, and will one day return to Shujin when their current gym teacher retires within the year. Ann returns to modeling, Yuuki works on yet another documentary, this one focusing on the modeling world. Makoto starts an internship as a prosecutor, studying under her sister. Haru returns to running her father’s company as its CEO. Futaba continues her programming, Sojiro swearing up and down he’ll retire... _ someday _ . 

Yusuke continues to make art as he and Akira prepare for the birth of their daughter. They took a short trip to Paris in the summer. They shopped for their daughter, enjoyed each other’s company, and reflected on their pasts under the lights of the Eiffel Tower. 

It’s November. Akira works at Leblanc during the evening. Yusuke joins him for a cup of coffee after finishing work in the studio for the day. His work is as renowned as ever, several museums from across the world requesting pieces for display. His work is cut out for him, but to him, the art is all that ever matters. 

Akira flips the open sign to  _ closed _ and locks up. He walks to where Yusuke is sitting at the counter. They kiss, Akira rubbing his husband’s back. 

“How many more nights are we going to spend alone?” he mumbles, going in for another kiss. 

“Not many, love,” Yusuke chuckles. 

“We’ll be too happy to miss it.” 

Yusuke sighs, gazing at his mother’s painting, which is still on the wall. “Are you sure  _ Sayuri  _ is the right name for her?” 

“Of course. It’s your mother’s name.” 

“She used a penname for her artwork, so no one ever knew her by Sayuri. But after Madarame, I...distanced myself from it all. This painting was named by him.” 

“Don’t let him control how you see your mother, Yusuke. Naming our daughter after her is taking back control, and not allowing him to have the final win.”

Yusuke nods. “You’re right. Sayuri...I think it suits her already. I just sometimes fall into doubt without being sure why.”

“I think everyone who is about to become a parent feels that way,” Akira says with a nod. “Want to head home for the night?” 

“Of course.” 

**-0-**

The next day Akira opens the store, Sojiro in the back making curry. Yusuke goes upstairs to paint while the regulars come in. Akira watches the television absentmindedly, the news mostly mundane events. He gazes around the cafe, lost in nostalgic thought until his phone buzzes. He takes a glance at it. 

**Kiko: Akira, I’ve been admitted to the hospital. The doctor says it’ll be at least another 10 hours or more, so don’t rush. But do come soon! This is exciting, isn’t it?**

Akira grips the phone, the words weighing on him. He snaps out of it after a moment, typing a frantic response. He’s been told not to rush, but his mind doesn’t care. 

**Akira: OKAY**

He runs a hand through his hair and rushes toward the door, throwing it open. The bell chimes, and he panics, realizing he’s running the wrong way. Sojiro comes from the back, a smirk on his face. 

“It’s sinking in, isn’t it, kid?” he says, his hand on his hip. 

“S-Sojiro... _ Dad _ ...help!” Akira begs. “W-What do I do now?” 

“Get your husband and get out of here. Call us when she’s born and we’ll come visit.” 

“Uh, thanks!” 

Akira rushes up the stairs. Yusuke is painting, his strokes gentle against the canvas. He puts the brush down and spins around on the stool. He tilts his head. 

“What is it, love?” he asks. 

“Sayuri…” Akira squeaks out, his mind shutting down. Yusuke chuckles with a smile. He stands, grabbing two bags from the floor. 

“Let’s head straight there, then. I anticipated we might receive a call during the day, so I brought our bags.” 

“Aren’t you panicking?” 

“Why should I? We’ve been anticipating this day for many months now. Just think, within a day’s time, our daughter will join us in this world.” 

“I married a weirdo!” Akira exclaims. “How are you not freaking out?” 

“I know you love me for my eccentricities, so I won’t take offense to that.” Yusuke chuckles again. “Come, let’s go.”

**-0-**

The hospital wait is a long while, the hours stretching late into the night. The doctors allow only one person to be in the room at birth, and the couple decides Akira is the better fit. Yusuke doesn’t believe he has the guts Akira does, and very well may faint during the whole process. In addition, Akira is the one that made everything possible, so Yusuke thought he’d be the better pick. 

Akira sits at Kiko’s bedside. He bites his lip, the nurse saying it should be just a few hours before the baby is born. 

“If you change your mind when she’s born…” Akira says, “...I’ll understand.” 

Kiko shakes her head and rolls her head to look at him. “No, Akira. I’m going to return her to you, because she’s never been mine in the first place.” 

Akira swallows. “W-Well...I see…” 

“You’re responsible for her existence, you remember that. You’re her father, you have been from the beginning.” 

“Thank you.” 

“When she’s born, she’s getting handed to you, so you better be ready,” Kiko chuckles. Akira pales and nods. 

“I will be.” 

**-0-**

Akira doesn’t know any other moment in his life that feels as surreal as this. He holds his newborn daughter as she cries, just minutes after she’s been born. A nurse congratulated him, telling him she was leaving to get his husband, but he didn’t really hear her. She’s wrapped in a blanket, Akira being a source of warmth as he cradles her at his chest. He’s crying, but he hardly notices his tears or quiet sniffles. Yusuke walks into the room, his eyes finding Akira on the sofa. 

“Oh, Akira,” he says, his voice wavering. He sits next to him on the sofa and gazes at their daughter. It doesn’t take long for tears to coat his cheeks as well. “This is incredible.” 

“Here, Yusuke,” Akira shifts, placing her in his husband’s arms. He kisses him on the cheek. 

“She’s beautiful.” 

“She’s our little Sayuri.” 

A family photo is taken of them a little while after, Sayuri in Akira’s arms as Yusuke wraps an arm around his shoulder. The smile at the camera, the excited nurse joyful to help them capture their first moments with their daughter. Akira creates a group text and makes the announcement all his friends have been excitedly waiting for, sending out the photo. 

**Akira: Our daughter, Sayuri Kitagawa-Kurusu, was born this morning at 3:23 a.m. She’s perfectly healthy. **

**Futaba: Ooh, gimme!**

**Sojiro: NO. **

**Yusuke: I believe she just wants to hold her? Maybe?**

**Akira: Sounds about right. **

**Sojiro: She can hold. Babysit. She doesn’t need one of her own. **

**Futaba: >:(**

**Yusuke: ?**

**Akira: I’m so confused. **

**Sojiro: We’ll come to visit later. Congratulations. I’m proud of you both. **

Another string of texts flow through soon after. Akira smiles at the enthusiasm his friends are showing him. He couldn’t be more thankful for it. 

**Ann: She’s so adorable! I’m so happy!**

**Ryuji: Akira, the next time you call the maid service and tell them you’re a dad, you won’t be lyin’.**

**Akira: I don’t plan on calling the maid service again. I have Yusuke.**

**Yusuke: What is that supposed to mean?! This is what you say minutes after I leave to retrieve us dinner…**

**Akira: Meow. ;)**

**Ryuji: A newborn hasn’t stopped Akira’s public flirting. LMFAO. **

**Ann: You started it, Ryuji. **

**Ryuji: Hey!**

**Makoto: She’s beautiful! Congratulations!**

**Akira: Thank you guys. I don’t think this would’ve been possible without the work we did as Phantom Thieves. It’s safe to say we wouldn’t have her without you all. **

**Haru: I’m honored to be part of the Phantom Thieves. We always will be, even without the Metaverse right?**

**Akira: Right. **

**Haru: Yes! Let’s plan a Christmas party. It can be a meet the baby party too. **

**Akira: We can have it at Leblanc. I’ll let you guys know a date. **

  
  


**-0-**

A few weeks pass, Akira and Yusuke settle into their new life with a daughter. It’s almost Christmas, and Akira sees more people visiting the shop due to the chill and the season. He serves them and returns to the counter. It’s early in the morning, and he stifles a yawn. It wasn’t easy being up and down with a newborn all night, but it’s always worth it. 

His phone buzzes. He opens it to see a message from Yusuke. 

**Yusuke: Akira, might you perchance know who joined me at the art museum today? **

Akira furrows his brows. It’s an odd text. Yusuke said he was going to walk around the musuem to get new ideas for art, and took Sayuri with him. 

**Akira: No. Who? **

**Yusuke: Our little princess. **

A picture comes through. It’s of Yusuke holding Sayuri, one of his paintings in the background. One hand is held out to take their selfie, a slight smile on his face. Akira pales at the photo, then smiles. 

**Akira: I’ve never known Yusuke Kitagawa to ever take selfies. **

**Yusuke: This is my first time bringing her with me to the museum. I wished to capture this moment, but it’s early morning, so there’s no one around to take the photo for me. I will say, my compositional alignment is off, but Sayuri looks perfect regardless. **

**Akira: So do you. **

**Yusuke: Akira! You flatter me. Though, I think I will need a fresh cup of coffee before we partake in sex. **

**Akira: I never said anything about sex!**

**Yusuke: Oh? I anticipated the suggestion, then. That’s what you want, yes?**

**Akira: When do I not?**

**...This isn’t what this conversation was about!**

**Yusuke: Hm, no. I suppose we got off-topic. I plan to take Sayuri shopping after leaving the museum. I’ll stop by Leblanc for lunch. **

**Akira: I look forward to it. Don’t spoil her. **

**Yusuke: Too late. **

Akira pockets his phone and chuckles. They had never been happier than this time. There are no stresses, no shadows to fight, and no parallel world lingering over their heads. They now lived for themselves and their family. Akira is thankful for the sacrifices that were made to make it this far every day. 

Yusuke eventually comes to Leblanc for lunch, just as he promised. He parks the stroller in the corner. He takes Sayuri out and holds her, Akira coming around the counter. The baby is passed to him. He smiles and coos, her warmth at his chest. He passes her back to Yusuke as customers come in. He serves the regulars first, then Yusuke, Sayuri being put in a carrier they kept at Leblanc. She dozes next to Yusuke in the booth as he eats lunch. 

Once the lunch rise dies down, there’s a time where it’s just them in the cafe. Akira walks over to the empty stroller and digs through it. 

“Did you buy anything while shopping?” he asks with a smile. He pulls out a few bags of various colors. 

Yusuke nods. “Yes. There’s one bag that’s just various paint brushes and paints, though.” 

Akira finds that bag and puts it aside. He opens another, pulling out a fanciful and elegant, albeit small, dress. It’s covered in lace, a design of bunny portraits around it. The skirt poofs out, many layers under it to appear so. A flower crown with a bunny charm is attached to the hanger. He pulls out black Mary Jane's to match, the same bunny charm on them. It’s adorable, yet Akira swallows an odd taste in his mouth. 

“Isn’t that design aesthetically impeccable?” Yusuke says, a soft smile on his lips. “When I laid my eyes upon it, I knew it must belong to my little pumpkin.” 

“Uhhhh...is the receipt in here?” Akira mumbles, eyeing the dress. He sees the slip of paper at the bottom, but is too scared to dig it out. 

“Yes. What of it?” 

Akira finally gathers the guts to grab the receipt. He eyeballs it quickly. _ “12,000 Yen?!” _ he exclaims. 

“Is...Is that a bad thing?!” Yusuke says with surprise. 

“Yusuke...baby, she’s not even three weeks old. How long is she going to be able to wear this?” 

“Well...I was hoping for her to wear it for a portrait I plan to paint of her. I bought paints to match the color pallete of the outfit.” 

“I guess it’s okay. I mean, all babies should have at least one really nice outfit for pictures and stuff, right?” Akira says, trying to justify the expenditure. Yusuke has always had an odd spending quirk, but he had largely moved past it in young adulthood. However, the birth of his daughter seems to be digging up old habits. 

“My thoughts exactly!” Yusuke smiles. “Come, let’s dress her.” 

One she’s dressed, any doubts Akira had regarding the costly outfit disappear. He pulls out his phone and snaps a picture, biting his lip at how adorable she is in her new outfit. Yusuke sets his paints out on the table, taking a fresh, blank canvas off the shelf. He sets it up on his canvas. 

“Yusuke, it’s so--” Akira goes to say, but gets cut. 

“KAWAII!” Futaba exclaims from behind them. The couple startles at their sudden guest. Futaba snatches Sayuri off the bed before either of them can react. She sits and stares at the little girl. 

“Who knew the junior navigator could look this precious…” she mumbles. Yusuke’s eyes widen. 

“What do you mean by _ junior navigator? _ ” he asks. 

“She’s following in my footsteps  _ of course, _ ” Futaba retorts lightly. “I will level her up in all the needed skills. Her and I are the only girls in this family, after all. We’ve got to stick together.”

“I think she’ll become a master artist, just like her father!” Yusuke says with a happy nod. Akira sighs. 

“I think she’s only two weeks old,” he mumbles. “Actually, she  _ really _ is.” 


	33. Like Mother, Like Son

Akira waits in the park for Ryuji the next day. It’s his day off, and he agreed to meet him for a jog. The stroller is right in front of him, the visor pulled down to shield her from the chill in the air. He tugs it up to check on her, and she’s asleep, wrapped in blankets and a hat. He smiles and pulls the visor back down. Ryuji jogs up to him with a laugh. 

“You’re such a dad, Akira,” he teases. “Showing up in your jogging suit with a stroller.”

“Yusuke had a meeting with the modern art museum, so Sayuri’s along for the ride,” Akira says with a smile. 

“I’m sure it’s no problem for her. Ready to roll?” 

“Yeah, let’s go.” 

After a while of jogging, the pair decides to take a break. Akira and Ryuji sip water while they cool down, the breeze providing a slight chill. Ryuji leans back as Akira checks on Sayuri, only to find she’s still asleep. 

“How does it feel to be a dad?” Ryuji asks casually. Akira shrugs with a smile. 

“I enjoy it. Yusuke does too,” he says. “With her being born in late November, she feels like an early Christmas gift.” 

Ryuji laughs. “That is so sappy, Akira.” 

“I guess so,” Akira chuckles with him. “We’re just happy for the slower pace.”

“I get that. I kinda miss the Metaverse, but at the same time, I don’t.” 

“I don’t think that kind of life was going to be sustainable. The thrill, the adventure, it’s enough for a lifetime.” 

Ryuji stretches. “You can say that again. I never would’ve pegged Yusuke to be a dad. You? Yeah. But I always thought Yusuke was too engrossed in his art to get married, let alone have a kid.”

“Honestly? Me too. I think he’s learned that love and family doesn’t hinder his art, but enhances it. I feel like he’s creating the best work he ever has.” 

“Yeah. A daughter fits him so well, though. Not to sound weird, but I can’t see him with a son, either.” 

Akira chuckles again. “Well, me either. We’ve agreed Sayuri is going to be our only child. We still have careers we want to pursue, and more children would be a lot more hectic than what we’d like. One child allows us to enjoy parenthood without it being too hectic.”

“Makes sense…” Ryuji sips water again. “I wonder if I’ll be a dad someday…” 

“I think you’d make a good one,” Akira says with a smile.

“You think so?” 

“Definitely.’”

**-0-**

Akira returns home with Sayuri after his run. Yusuke is in the living room, working on a canvas in the corner. His head pokes out from behind it, a small smile on his face. He stands and walks over to them, tugging Sayuri out of the stroller. 

“Hello, pumpkin,” he coos. “Did you have fun?” 

“She slept while I did all the work,” Akira chuckles, rotating his shoulder. He kisses Yusuke’s cheek. “I’m going to take a shower.” 

After returning, Akira sees Yusuke on the sofa, feeding Sayuri a bottle. He sits next to them, watching as Sayuri takes in her meal. Yusuke sighs with a short hum. 

“I made a promise to our daughter the first time I held her,” he says. 

“Oh?” Akira responds, his curiosity piqued. 

Yusuke nods. “I promised I’d never allow her to go hungry. I still remember those days I was living in Kosei’s dorms, wondering where my meals would come from. Some days I simply went hungry, others you helped by making me curry at Leblanc. I don’t care what becomes of me, I’ll ensure she never feels that pain. I’ll feed her every meal until I die, and thereafter…” 

Akira stiffens. He often forgot how harsh their teenage years were, but it still left impressions on them to this day. Yusuke struggled as much as Akira did, just in different ways. It would without a doubt influence how they raised their daughter, but parenthood was fresh enough Akira hadn’t given it much thought. It was clear Yusuke had already. 

“She won’t have to worry, Yusuke. She won’t live the way we did.”

“No. I sincerely hope no one scorns her, so she might come to think rebellion is her only course of action.” Yusuke pauses. “I won’t allow it. I’ll protect her. I was a Phantom Thief, surely I can fight anything off.” 

Akira sighs. He watches as Sayuri finishes her meal. Yusuke moves her to his shoulder and gently pats her back. 

“She has no idea who her parents really are, does she?” Akira muses aloud. 

“No. A former member of the Phantom Thieves that married the group’s leader. A world-renowned artist and a professional coffee brewer...both two sides of the same coin.”

“I wonder if we’ll ever tell her someday…” 

“Perhaps. Though, that would be quite a while from now.” 

Akira nods with a small smile. He gets up to grab a drink, but stops by the canvas facing the window before he does. He studies the painting, which appears to be mostly finished. His eyes widen at its beauty. 

“I felt a spur of inspiration the other day after visiting Leblanc. I decided to create my own rendition of my mother’s painting,” Yusuke explains from the other side of the room. 

“Yusuke…” Akira mumbles, shaking his head. “It’s gorgeous.” 

“W-Well...I can’t be sure. You say that regarding all of my works.” 

“I’m serious.” 

Akira stares at the painting. The style is similar to the painting Sayuri. The mother is traded out for Yusuke himself, baby his daughter instead of himself. The tree branch in the background has sakura petals, the pink a pop of color against the green-yellow background. He wears a navy blue kimono, their daughter wrapped in pink. The color scheme unifies, the softness of their expressions and the background meshing with strong colors of their clothing. 

“I would like to make a version of you if that’s alright with you,” Yusuke says, cutting through the silence. 

“Of course.” Akira nods , his eyes unable to tear away from the painting. “Is this finished?” 

“Mostly. There’s a few final touches, but the main components are complete.” 

“It’s one of your best works, Yusuke. I’m not just saying that because I’m your husband, I promise you.”

Yusuke blushes under the praise. “Thank you, Akira.” 

“You finally truly grasp the essence of your mother’s painting. Like mother, like son, it seems.” 

“Yes. There were some elements I could not fully comprehend until I became a parent myself.” Yusuke stands, cradling his daughter. “I can finish those final touches with minimal effort. I wish to begin a new canvas now while the craving eats at me.” 

Akira nods and takes the newborn. He coos her. “I’ll change her diaper, give her a bath, and put her in her crib for some sleep.” 

Later that night, Akira climbs in bed, Yusuke still working on his canvas. He falls asleep, waking some time later by Sayuri’s cries. He groggily puts on his glasses and trudges to the nursery. Yusuke is already there, standing over the crib. He turns around. 

“Oh, Akira,” he says. “I believe she requires a diaper change. Can you do that? My hands are covered in paint. I’ll wash up and prepare a bottle while you do so.” 

Akira nods, and they split off to tend to their tasks. He changes her, and she calms as he carries her to the living room. He takes a peak at the canvas that kept Yusuke working late into the night. This piece is even more surprising than the last. 

This painting is the rendition featuring Akira that Yusuke mentioned wanting to create. This one has a few layers of paint on it, and it’s clear it’s far from being finished. Akira can see the main premise of it regardless. 

Akira holds Sayuri in a similar pose to Yusuke. Yet, instead of gazing at her, he stares straight at the viewer. He has a soft, yet sly smirk, his eyes bright without his glasses. The blanket she’s wrapped in is white, popping against his black kimono. The hands that cradle her are covered in red gloves. 

Yusuke comes into the room with the bottle and bib. He stops. “H-How do you like it?” he asks quietly. 

“I-It’s...bold…” Akira mumbles, not sure what else to say. 

“I’ll understand if it is not satisfactory to you. I’ll redo it in whatever style you wish.”

“N-No, it’s not that. It’s beautiful, though it would be better for you to explain your thought process than me trying to interpret it.” 

Yusuke sighs with a nod. “I painted you looking into the viewer’s eyes as a statement of your bold defiance.”

“The color scheme references Joker, right?” 

“Of course. It’s because of the Phantom Thieves our daughter was born. Your expression is your unrelenting rebellion, the smirk of triumphing against the unjust society we live in to finally achieve your wish - becoming a father.”

“That’s incredible…” Akira says. “You surely know me better than anyone…”

“Of course,” Yusuke chuckles. “I am your husband, after all.”


	34. Christmas Eve

It’s Christmas Eve. Akira closes the shop early, prepping for the party he’s having for his friends. The place is already decorated in festive ways, Akira having done so the week before. He brews coffee and warms curry he made earlier in the day. He checks his watch. It’s still about an hour before everyone is set to arrive. Yusuke opens the door, the first of many to arrive. Akira smiles at him as he pushes the stroller down the aisle a bit. He brushes snow off his knee-length peacoat, the blue-green color slightly damp in some places. He pulls a box from the storage and sets it on the counter. 

“I will say, the carriage is an excellent storage device,” he says with a chuckle. “Here’s the cake we ordered.” 

Akira tugs the box to his side and opens it. “Great. This one’s chocolate, Ann is bringing a vanilla. It should be enough.” 

Yusuke hums a response, pushing up the visor on the stroller. He unwraps the baby from her tight cocoon. He holds her and sits in one of the booths. Akira glances up from the counter and sighs with a slight smile. 

“You bought her a dress to match your coat, huh?” he says. 

“Do you like it? It’s a Christmas dress, look at the white lace bordering the bottom. Oh, and the headband with the mistletoe to the side! Isn’t it elegant?” Yusuke responds, satisfaction in his eyes. 

“It’s adorable. I feel a bit underdressed.” 

“Akira, there’s nothing wrong with the way you dress!” 

Akira chuckles. “I know. Let me take a picture of you two.” 

The photo is taken, Akira smiling at it. After a while, all of their friends arrive. Sojiro joins soon after, bringing fried chicken with him. The Christmas celebration starts once everyone is settled. 

Ryuji fills his plate to the brim, jamming next to Akira in a booth. Yusuke chuckles from across them, Sayuri in a carrier beside him. There’s chatter throughout the cafe, happy conversations taking place. 

“Hey, Yusuke, it feels kinda weird coachin’ gym at your school,” Ryuji says, munching on a chicken leg. “I’m glad I got off to a good start, startin’ in September and all.” 

“It’s a warm-up for Shujin though. You’re starting with them in the new school year, right?” Akira asks. 

“Yeah. I’m going there after the coach retires. Kosei is just a temporary thing while their coach heals from surgery. I will say, the artsy kids can’t run for shit. They complain a lot.”

Akira chuckles. “Is a teacher supposed to say stuff like that?” 

“It’s true!” Ryuji retorts playfully. “I told them, runnin’ isn’t about being the best, it’s about putting your best foot forward. They don’t even try. That’s why they can’t run for shit.”

“I didn’t excel at gym, I’ll admit,” Yusuke adds. “Though, I improved once I joined the Phantom Thieves.” 

“Man, it’s crazy to know that stuff’s behind us again.” Ryuji sighs, taking a gulp of his coffee. “Eh, I guess it’s for the best though. We’ve got goals, and we’re doing good keeping at them.” 

Futaba comes up to their booth with a mischievous smile. She sits next to Yusuke a moment before climbing over him. Before he can speak, she climbs over him, squeezing herself between him and the baby carrier. 

“What are you--?!” Yusuke excliams, but doesn’t finish. 

“Mwehehe,” she chuckles, grabbing Sayuri and holding her, “operation steal Sayuri complete!” 

“I’ll remember this when Yusuke and I want to go out alone,” Akira laughs. Ann comes up to them, her hands outstretched with a bright smile. 

“It’s my turn to steal the baby!” she cheers. Futaba chuckles and passes her along. Ann squeals and cuddles the newborn. 

“Was this orchestrated between you guys?” Ryuji questions with a smirk. Futaba only laughs as Ann continues to fawn. 

“Oooh, I want one,” Ann whines playfully. “She’s so adorable!”

Ryuji’s eyes widen. “H-Hey! Remember who you’ve got to raise it with!” 

“You’ll do fine, Ryuji,” Ann responds, carrying Sayuri away to her booth with the rest of the girls. Yusuke sighs with a slight smile. 

“To think, it was only five years ago you turned yourself in to the police on Christmas Eve,” he muses aloud. Futaba sighs with a frown. 

“Yeah...it felt horrible. It really did,” she adds. “I’m so glad for everything we did together, though. Back then and now.” 

“It’s alright. The past is full of scars, but we’ve grown from them,” Akira says. “We live for ourselves now. Rebanding the Phantom Thieves was fighting to unchain ourselves from our mental chains, while the fight as teens was about unchaining society's flaws.” 

“Whoa, look at you, Mr. Philosophical guy!” Ryuji excliams. “...You’re right, though. Even though I didn’t have a palace, I know those bad experiences were still baggage, despite the outcomes. Going through you and Yusuke’s palaces made me take a hard look at myself.” 

“Yes. We’ve grown much as people, though we are still young,” Yusuke interjects. “I never thought becoming a father this early in life would be something I would do, but I’ve come to realize I’ve lived more than enough adventure for this lifetime. It’s time for more mundane ventures.” 

Futaba sighs. “Hey...even after we’re dead and gone, we’ll still be the Phantom Thieves, right?” 

Akira nods at her. “Of course. Even more so, we’ll always be family.” 

“I love you so much, Akira. You’re the best brother I could ever ask for. I was so happy when I saw you and Inari fall in love. You two deserve to be happy more than anyone.” 

“We all deserve it. You don’t need to be married to be happy, though. I hope everyone finds what they’re looking for,” Akira muses. He smiles and wraps his arm around Ryuji’s shoulders. “And my family includes you, bro.” 

Ryuji chuckles and leans into the hug. “Don’t make me drip those tears, man!”

As Ryuji and Akira share their moment of bromance, Futaba turns to Yusuke. “Hey, Inari, I’ve got a proposition for you,” she says. 

Yusuke tilts his head towards her. “Yes? What is it?” 

“I want to design my own video game. Not just simple mobile stuff, I’m talking like for consoles. I’ve got programming down pat, and I’ve got a small group to work with me on that. The problem is, we can’t draw the stuff we want to program. That’s where you come in!” 

“Me? What do you wish for me to do?”

“I want you to be our lead illustration artist. We have ideas for our characters, we just can’t make them a visual representation on paper. We give the descriptions, and you draw them. Of course, you can take some creative liberties as the artist. We’ll even let you design some of the characters we need. I won’t make you do it for free, though, and it’s only really a part-time thing for now. What do you say?” 

Yusuke ‘s eyes widen in surprise. “You want me to help in the design and creation of a video game?” 

Futaba nods. “Yeah! You’ll get a spot in the credits and everything!”

“That’s quite intriguing. I don’t play video games myself, and I’m strictly a fine artist.”

“Awww, that’s okay. I thought I’d ask. Bummer.” 

“I’d like to give it a try. It’s never wrong to broaden the horizons of what art and beauty are capable of.” 

Futaba perks up. “Really?” She gives him a side-hug. “Inari, you’re the best! Do you want me to call you Big Brother too?” 

“No, that’s alright,” Yusuke chuckles. “That title can stay exclusive to Akira.”

“This is awesome! My dream of directing a full-fledged video game is coming true! It’s the best Christmas present ever!” 

**-0-**

It’s after the party, late at night. Yusuke left to go home, taking Sayuri with him to tend to her nightly routine. Akira stayed behind to clean up the shop and put everything from their celebration away. Sojiro offered to help. He sits at the counter as Akira stands on the other side. 

“It’s still a bit surreal to see you manning that side of the counter,” Sojiro muses with a smile. “You know, you haven’t aged a damn day. Just looking at you sometimes takes me back.” 

“I was a troubled kid.” Akira nods with a sigh. “Thank you for letting me come back here. It was so hard for me to be honest as a teen, to slip off the mask. Your probing into my life even after I returned home really may have saved me.” 

“Kid, are you getting sappy?” Sojiro chuckles. “It’s the dad beginning to sprout in you.” 

“I think it’s that, along with the change of heart I had.” 

“Yeah, I forgot about that. Remember when I took you to see Wakaba with Futaba? I told you you were family. When I say stuff like that, I mean it. So when you returned home, that bond didn’t just end. It didn’t escape my notice your parents never called to check on you while you were here.” 

“I really didn’t want to go back. I was depressed. I really struggled before moving back here. Then, after I graduated, you didn’t kick me out either. You let me find myself here. I enjoy my mundane, generic life. I just want to be a husband, a son, and a dad now. Nothing more than that.” 

Sojiro sighs. “Nothing wrong with that. That’s why I opened this shop after Wakaba died. I wanted mundane peace. You deserve it. You’ve seen much more than I can comprehend.” 

“Thank you. I really….” Akira swallows and shakes his head. “I really see you as my dad. You’ve done so much for me. To be honest, I thought about you and what you did for me when I was deciding whether or not I wanted to become a dad myself.” 

“Since we’re being honest, I started to see you as my son after you saved Futaba. I hated to let you go knowing what waited for you there. I didn’t hesitate to let you come home. Let’s face it,  _ this _ is your home, it’s where you belong.” 

“It is. I can’t ask for anything more.” 

“I’m proud of you, Akira. You know, I found your old probation diary when rearranging the house the other day. I read through it. You’ve grown so much, even from then. If you want it back to share with Sayuri all your adventures, let me know.” 

Akira shakes his head. “No, I wrote that for you. I want that to stay between us, as father and son.” 

Sojiro smiles. “What great kids I have.”

**-0-**

Akira returns home after closing shop. Yusuke is on the sofa watching an episode of  _ Bob Ross _ . He smiles at his husband when he comes through the door. 

“She’s asleep,” he says. “I rocked her for a while, so now I’m letting her be a while before her next bottle.” 

“Merry Christmas, Yusuke,” Akira says, sitting on the couch. Yusuke cuddles into his side. 

“Merry Christmas, Akira.” 

It’s quiet as they enjoy each other’s company. Akira wraps an arm around his husband, the mood peaceful. 

“Hey, Yusuke.” 

“Yes, love?” 

“When we were engaged, I tried to get my parents to attend our wedding. I visited them in my hometown, met them at a cafe, and tried to tell them about you. It was when you were in Kyoto for your art exhibit opening. They rejected me...rejected _ us _ , and I never told you. I’m sorry.” 

Yusuke sighs and rubs a gentle hand across Akira’s chest. “It’s fine, Akira. It wasn’t your fault, and I’m not angry. I saw that memory in your palace.” 

“Really?” Akira asks, his eyes wide. Yusuke hums. 

“Yes. I know you’re telling me because of your change of heart, and I’m happy you feel you can speak openly about it now.” 

“Yeah. When Sayuri was born, I didn’t even tell them. They don’t know we have a daughter.” 

“Your father  _ does _ know you have a daughter. He visited us at the hospital with your sister the day Sayuri was born,” Yusuke responds with a smile. 

Akira smiles back. “Yeah, you’re right.” 

“Will we ever tell her we were the legendary Phantom Thieves?” 

“Maybe she’ll figure it out on her own. I can already tell she’s going to be smart.”

Yusuke chuckles. “You’re right. Perhaps that will be the case.”

Akira leans, kissing Yusuke in the dim light of the television. Where there was once emptiness, there is hope. Akira thought he understood Yusuke’s  _ Desire and Hope _ all those years ago. As a teen that had just saved the world from a malevolent god, he thought he had it all figured it out. It only took living on in the reality bestowed upon him he learned that wasn’t the case. Going through as a Phantom Thief as a second time only served to strengthen his resolve, answering to no one’s expectations but his own. 

His close band of family, of what was the Phantom Thieves, comes and goes like the tide. Despite that, they are always one, always there to light the path forward for each other. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this story! I really appreciate all the comments, feedback, and enthusiasm I've received for this story and the predecessor, Our Beginning. The comments and kudos I receive on my stories motivates me to keep writing for the fanfic community and myself. So thank you again. :)
> 
> I love this couple, it's one of my favorite ships. I will write more for them once I brainstorm more ideas. <3
> 
> I finished this story the same day I finished Persona 5 Royal. Big sad. lol But I do plan to write more for Persona 5. I enjoy this fandom so much!


End file.
